Halo: Ascenso de los Flood
by C-711B
Summary: Han pasado 14 años despues de los eventos del arca, es creada una nueva generación de soldados Spartan. Un escuadron se prepara para una nueva misión. Mientras en Sanghelios, los Elites sufren el regreso de un mal extragalactico.
1. Introducción

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, y bueh, la introducción no es muy buena, pero aun así, bueh, espero críticas, insultos, etc… por lo menos para saber que no le estoy escribiendo a nadie.

Halo es propiedad de Microsoft.

Halo: El Ascenso de los Flood

Introducción:

Es el año 2566, 14 años después de los sucesos del Arca, después de que la guerra fue oficialmente terminada en 2553 y al abandonar los Elites la tierra, instantáneamente un nuevo brote de insurrección surgió, en el momento de más debilidad de la UNSC, las colonias externas que no fueron destruidas fueron tomadas por estos grupos que se hacían cada vez más poderosos y con más influencia gracias al tráfico de armas alíen con mercenarios Jackal, con los cuales se mencionaba que tenían varios tratos económicos. A falta de poder de fuego en contraposición a la nueva armada y al ya no haber soldados spartan disponibles para asaltos terrestres, fue dictado que se creara una nueva generación de Spartans, y rápido. Al igual que la tercera generación estos fueron niños de unos 6 años, víctimas de la guerra del Covenant, fueron sometidos a los mismos entrenamientos y aumentos genéticos, aunque fue más apresurado que con los anteriores, y pasaros más tiempo en entrenamiento con marines regulares, adoptaron cierta "personalidad" fuera de aquella de máquinas de combate. Las armaduras MJOLNIR fueron descontinuadas por gastar muchos recursos por lo que usaron el traje de los ODST en las misiones. Los insurreccioncitas fueron eliminados rápidamente gracias a la superioridad la generación IV de Spartans y cada escuadrón fue asignado un planeta de cierta importancia militar, pasaron los años y la tecnología humana se incrementaba esporádicamente y los planetas que sufrieron del bombardeo de plasma volvieron a ser usados con diversos propósitos, aunque ya no servían como colonias...

Listo, hasta aquí llega la introducción, mañana pongo el primer capítulo… espero…


	2. Preparacion para la Epidemia

Capítulo 1: Preparación para Epidemia

5: 42 PM - 3 de Marzo de 2566 - Memorial del Valle del Portal

Mi escuadrón y yo fuimos llamados debido a un llamado del capitán Alex, a la estación Chiron en Marte, debido a problemas técnicos el transporte que nos llevaba tuvo que hacer una parada imprevista en la Tierra, donde se supone que esperaríamos un Pelican que nos transportaría a la estación. Este Pelican estaba siendo preparado en la recién reconstruida Nueva Mombasa. Mientras esperábamos observábamos el legendario memorial, habían fotos de personajes importantes de la guerra aunque todas desgastadas por el tiempo y ninguna estaba clara, lo único que duraba era aquella inscripción en el metal del monumento que se podía ver claramente el número 117, el número del spartan que salvo a la humanidad y que según nos habían dicho, murió en el Arca, y en el fondo, el Artefacto o Portal, que aun pasado tanto tiempo guardaba muchos secretos. Un marine se acercó diciendo que nuestro transporte estaba listo para partir, el líder del escuadrón fue el primero en voltearse e ir directo hacia el Pelican, Dan-635A, este nos miró y dijo calmadamente

Dan: vamos, el capitán debe estarnos esperando y seguro estará desesperado por el retraso...

Instantáneamente nuestra compañera Lain-860G volteo y sin decir nada mas siguió a Dan y ambos caminaron un par de metros hasta que luego Lain reprocho

Lain: ¡Cris, apúrate!

Cris: ok, ya voy, solo quiero echarle un último vistazo, es la primera vez que vengo a la tierra

Nuestro escuadrón, denominado Épsilon le fue asignado el planeta de Eridianus II, el cual había vuelto a servicio para la armada. Yo soy Cris-711B, nunca había ido a la tierra, solo había visto imágenes de esta, quería llevar un buen recuerdo de esta.

Lain: ¡que te apures, ¡no me hagas arrastrarte!

Cris: ya voy

Di un último vistazo al memorial para luego retirarme con mis compañeros de escuadrón hacia aquel Pelican.

Mis compañeros de equipo serán descritos a continuación:

Dan (Daniel) -635A - 21 años - Teniente Grado 2 - Experto en combate a corta distancia y el uso de vehículos terrestres - Muy disciplinado como soldado, sigue las reglas y planes al pie de la letra, excelente estratega lo cual le otorgo el liderazgo del grupo, su porcentaje de 100% de misiones cumplidas lo hacen ser considerado para un acenso al grado de capitán.

Lain (¿?) -680G - 20 años - Sargento Maestro - Francotiradora y experta en infiltración y asesinato - Algo temperamental y en más de una ocasión violenta o sádica. No muestra piedad a la hora de atacar o degollar al enemigo y esos factores la han hecho ver a varios psicólogos de la armada, aunque debido a la tranquilidad de estos últimos años se ha vuelto más tranquila, pero su historial aunque perfecto, violento, ha causado que no pueda ascender de rango. Se podría decir que normalmente es de las calladas, y solo habla al estar exasperada.

Cris (Christopher) -711B - 20 años - Sargento Grado 3 - Experto en explosivos y Piloto Aéreo - El único del equipo que parece relajarse momentáneamente y el que le quita el toque serio, mi trabajo era volar o desactivar bombas de cuanta base rebelde viera. Un incidente en una base aliada de Plutón resulto en millones en pérdidas además de varios prototipos e inteligencia propiedad de la ONI eliminada, fui degradado tres rangos hasta sargento, pero no fui sacado del servicio debido a la necesidad de Spartans en combate.

Marine: ok, ya estamos llegando a la estación Chiron, prepárense para el aterrizaje

4:47 PM Estación Chiron - Marte

Bajamos de la nave y fuimos recibidos por el capitán Alex

Alex: bienvenidos

Dan: un honor verlo de nuevo, señor

Alex: saltémonos las formalidades, síganme

El capitán nos llevó a la sala de prototipos y proyectos nuevos y mientras, nos hablaba de lo que veríamos

Alex: la sección 0 de la ONI me autorizo a llevarme tres ejemplares del nuevo proyecto, casi no puedo convencerlos debido a que apenas son experimentales y muy costosos, y además por cierto incidente en Plutón * observándome*

Cris: ...

Alex: pero debido a su historial de misiones y que los escuadrones Alfa y Gamma no están disponibles, ustedes fueron los elegidos

Cris: y eso demuestra el aprecio que nos tiene... * susurrando*

Dan: muestra algo de respeto con tus superiores, deberías sentirte honorado por ser elegido después de lo de Plutón

Cris: siempre me tienen que recordar lo de Plutón...

Alex: ok, aquí estamos, la razón de que vinieran es que necesitamos que prueben los últimos modelos de la armadura MJOLNIR Mark VII, el ultimo prototipo creado a partir de la investigación de la doctora Catherine Halsey

Una semana antes - Planeta Sanghelios - Estado de Vadam

En una academia de entrenamiento Sangheili, un joven Elite con armadura azul oscura, Ura' Vadam se entrenaba en el arte de la espada de energía, y en el suelo, otro con armadura azul clara, semiinconsciente después de una batalla

Elite: excelente, tu habilidad ha mejorado mucho, tu línea de sangre estará orgullosa de tener a tal guerrero en ella

De repente otro elite, con una armadura de apariencia antigua y de un color dorado aparecía, no era otro que Thel' Vadam, o como se le conocía normalmente, el Inquisidor.

Thel: Ura, nos vamos, tenemos asuntos

Ura: o, te sigo

Ura y Thel se retiraron y se dirigieron a su phantom, sin saber lo que poco a poco se acercaba al planeta...

Capitulo uno publicado, y aun siento que on le hablo a nadie, pero bueh, ya esta...


	3. Infección en Sanghelios

Capítulo 2: Infección en Sanghelios

Hace una semana - Estado de Vadam - Sanghelios

Ura' Vadam - Edad Desconocida - Elite Menor - Maestro en el uso de la espada y armas basadas en plasma - Parte del Clan Vadam, como todos los elites tiene un gran sentido del honor, aunque relativamente joven en la cultura Sangheili, después de Thel, es el siguiente en la línea para obtener el control del estado de Vadam, podría considerarse primo de Thel. Muy talentoso en la batalla, y uno de los mejores en la escuela de entrenamiento Sangheili, al ser un aristócrata tiene derecho a usar la espada de energía. Es algo reservado pero disfruta mucho estar en el campo de batalla para ganar su honor.

Thel' Vadam - Edad Desconocida - Inquisidor - Experto en el uso de cualquier arma y vehículo y poseedor de varias técnicas de guerra - Thel es muy experimentado en la batalla, como comandante supremo en la armada del Covenant y luego el inquisidor después de la destrucción de la instalación 04 alpha halo, uno de los líderes de la división separatista luego de ser traicionado por los brutes y los profetas. Apoyo a los humanos en la batalla final y ayudo a John-117 a destruir a los Flood de una vez por todas, claro que él fue el único de los dos que logro volver del arca. Al volver a Sanghelios retomo el control del estado de Vadam.

Rtas' Vadum - Edad Desconocida - Comandante de Flota - Líder militar y comandante de la flota de los Elites - Gran compañero de Thel y uno de los líderes de la revuelta separatista. Experto en combate y en comando de unidades. Sabe que debe hacer, cuando y como.

Thel: Ura, debemos marchar, necesitamos llegar lo antes posible a Balaho, los Unggoy (Grunts) esperan a que reparemos el daño a su planeta por el bombardeo de plasma

Ura: de acuerdo, nuestro phantom debe estar en los hangares

Thel y Ura se habían retirado de la atmosfera del planeta dirigiéndose a Balaho, mientras, al otro lado del planeta, un pequeño asteroide descendía, al ser tan pequeño ninguna de las naves le tomo mucha importancia y cayó en las cercanías del estado de Moram, mientras un elite desprevenido era golpeado en la cabeza y muerto por el asteroide del tamaño de un humano. En el asteroide se podían notar rastros de materia aparentemente orgánica, la cual al poco rato se rompió, liberando a una pequeña criatura muy pequeña, la cual se posó arriba del cuerpo del elite muerto y entro en él, y al poco tiempo una grotesca mutación comenzó a ocurrir, el elite se inflo como globo y mucha de su carne cayo putrefacta al poco rato, mientras, lo que quedaba era una bolsa de carne andante, y al poco exploto, liberando más de esas pequeñas criaturas que comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por todo el estado, infectando y multiplicándose en cantidades cada vez mayores, atacando a los elites por sorpresa de modo que no pudieran defenderse y creando armadas de elites infectados para proteger a las pequeñas formas de infección, todo el estado de Moram había sido infectado, mientras no muy lejos, en el estado de Vadum un elite asustado irrumpió en la oficina del comandante Rtas

Elite: señor, están pro todas partes, el estado de Moram fue totalmente destruido, nunca supimos cuando llegaron, ¡y ahora vienen en esta dirección!

Rtas: ¿qué pasa? de quienes hablas...

Elite: señor, son ellos los FLO-...

El pobre elite no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando siete agujas de needler que luego explotaron destrozándolo en el acto y detrás de él, una versión putrefacta y con las mandíbulas volteadas de un elite, un Flood con un needler preparado a disparar, Rtas no perdió el tiempo y golpeo salvajemente al Flood y tomo su arma, y llamo por los comunicadores a la flota

Rtas: escúchenme, deben evacuar a cuanto Sangheili sea posible del planeta, tenemos una infección Flood, me dirigiré hacia el shadow of intent en una nave spirit, y avisen al inquisidor que no vuelva a Sanghelios por ningún motivo

Elite: entendido *por el comunicador*

Rtas saco su espada en una mano y el needler en la otra y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las hordas de Flood que se acumulaban a su alrededor y dio otro mensaje mientras se acercaba a los hangares de naves

Rtas: y también envíen una señal a la tierra por el canal de hiperespacio, esta información también les concierne a ellos, avisen que los Flood han vuelto

Rtas fue atacado por rifles de plasma los cuales quemaron su brazo derecho haciendo que casi soltara el needler pero se recuperó y al destruir otro Flood tomo un par de granadas de plasma del cuerpo de este, al parecer habían asaltado los depósitos de armas del estado de Moram, eran muy peligrosos ahora, de repente en el cielo, una visión leve de un objeto purpura de tamaño mediano aproximándose, un banshee

Rtas: bien, algo de ayuda...

El banshee comenzó a disparar, pero sorpresivamente no a los Flood sino al mismo Rtas

Rtas: ¡ ¿por los dioses, que rayos está pasando?

Elite: *por comunicador* señor, esta infección es muy peligrosa y más inteligente que cualquier otra que hayamos enfrentado, están pilotando nuestras naves y vehículos aéreos

Rtas: ya me entere, ahora pueden pilotar los banshees, estoy cerca del spirit, ya me dirigiré hacia la nave

El banshee volvió a disparar y Rtas no tenía mucha cobertura, esquivo lo más que pudo los disparos y casi fue alcanzado por el cañón de plasma del banshee provocándole algunos raspones y heridas menores, Rtas se volvió hacia el banshee y cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, este lanzo de modo majestuoso una granada de plasma que se pegó directo a la nave y exploto en una niebla azul, Rtas no perdió el tiempo y siguió avanzando entre los Flood llegando por fin al spirit y al entrar en este, huyo del planeta directo al shadow of intent, que estaba siendo atacado por otra nave controlada por Floods

Rtas: *entrando* cuando todas las naves lleguen y sean examinadas tomaremos un portal de hiperespacio a Balaho

Elite: si señor

Rtas: *recostándose en el piso y cubriendo la herida de su brazo* mierda...

4:55 PM Estación Chiron - Marte - Una semana después

Alex: bien estas armaduras Mark VII tienen todo lo que su predecesor tenia, pero le incluimos ciertas mejoras con respecto a cada uno de ustedes, Dan recibirá la variante CQB, le dará mayor protección a corta distancia y además de cierto aumento de fuerza física temporal según quieras usarlo, Lain la variante S, tiene un aumento de la visión de x5 de cualquier arma con mira francotiradora y además viene con un equipo de camuflaje activo también temporal, Cris usara la variante AED, le otorgara mayor protección contra materiales explosivos y un bloqueo de armadura, o llámalo invencibilidad temporal, solo tienes 10 segundos de esta y mientras la uses no podrás hacer nada, pero al salir de este estado un EMP neutralizara a todo lo que este cerca, solo tienes 3 usos al día o la fuente de energía se sobrecalentara, también, para todas sus variantes se ha mejorado el sistema de escudos y el sistema VISR, pero las celdas de energía son un poco más inestables así que no abusen de las habilidades de sus armaduras o quedaran sin escudos

Cris: vaya, casi todo mejoras, me gusta este traje jejeje

Dan: señor, ¿seguro que estamos listos para una responsabilidad así?

Cris: eh, silencio, o podrían reconsiderarlo

Lain se limitaba a mirar su traje aun sin decir mayor palabra, pero luego espontáneamente salieron las palabras

Lain: ¿en qué y cuando los probaremos?

Alex: no podemos arriesgar el personal así que solo contra robots y objetivos móviles y el cuándo es...

En ese momento un marine alarmado entro en la sala y susurro unas palabras al oído del capitán, que luego de oírlo quedo pálido y tembloroso, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía

Alex: ¿y está seguro? ¿De dónde vino la señal?

Marine: de Sanghelios señor, todos fueron evacuados, nos esperan en Balaho, ya tenemos las coordenadas, el almirante Lord Hood ya fue informado y hace los preparativos en la nave Soul-less Corpse, y quiere que usted comande la nave

Alex: *su mirada cambio de pánico a una muy seria* Equipo Spartan Épsilon, parece que esos trajes tendrán una prueba de campo, pónganselos en el acto, Cris, no hagas explotar del traje como esa base en Plutón

Cris: ha ha *tono sarcástico*

Dan: señor, ¿sucede algo?

Alex: si... Lain, tendrás oportunidad que usar la armadura contra algo más que simples robots y blancos

Lain: *asentía sonriendo macabramente al saber que por fin habrá una misión seria después de tanto tiempo*

Alex: chicos, nos enfrentaremos a una epidemia Flood

Bueh, aun sin comentarios y hablandole a nadie, pero espero tener mejor suerte con este...


	4. Nuevo Covenant

Capítulo 3: Nuevo Covenant

Alex Hunter - 91 años (apariencia de 42 debido al tiempo pasado en crio-sueño) - Capitán - No hay muchos datos sobre su historial pero se sabe que participo en la primera campaña de Harvest como un Corporal, llevaba ya cierto tiempo en batalla y era conocido como un gran táctico en su escuadrón, después de algunos años de batalla bajo el mando del Sargento Avery Johnson, desapareció sin dejar rastro, todo lo relacionado con eso fue clasificado como confidencial por la sección 01 de la ONI, volvió extrañamente con varias promociones y durante los años consiguientes obteniendo varias victorias tácticas contra el Covenant, y fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes conocidos de Reach, situación también declarada confidencial. Su última promoción fue después de la batalla del Arca, en donde después de la muerte de Miranda Keyes tomo el mando y elimino a la resistencia Covenant del planetoide mientras el Jefe recuperaba a la I.A. Cortana. Superviso luego personalmente el proyecto Spartan IV y varias campañas contra los insurreccioncitas.

12 de Marzo - 3: 43 AM - Atmosfera Exterior del Planeta Balaho

Un portal azul se abría muy cerca al planeta, la radiación comenzó a emitirse y un colosal objeto salió de esta ruptura de deslizamiento, el Soul-less había llegado después de unos días al planeta, toda la tripulación salía del crio-sueño, y nuestro escuadrón charlaba sobre la situación con el capitán

Cris: bueno, en resumen, un parasito malvado volvió de "quien sabe dónde" y ataco Sanghelios por sorpresa, elimino sigilosamente toda oposición y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, y ahora lo que queda de su flota quiere vernos en este planeta llego de gases

Alex: si, algo así, bien, al bajar encontraremos muchos Grunts así que Lain, no mates a ninguno, no son hostiles

Lain hizo un leve sonido como de fastidio y abordo el Pelican y parecía estrazada por no poder aniquilar todo lo que se moviera

Alex: Dan, evita que mate a todos, aun después de tanto su psicología no es muy buena

Cris: está loca... si pudiera nos hubiera matado hace mucho

Dan: entendido señor

Alex: sus trajes tienen 2 horas de oxígeno, el planeta solo tiene metano en el aire así que nosotros iremos con máscaras de oxigeno

Dan: vamos Cris

Los tres abordamos el Pelican que suavemente descendió en el planeta y mientras, el radar apenas captaba uno cuantos movimientos de unidades pequeñas y dispersas, seguro eran los Grunts del área los cuales echaron a correr al ver al Pelican cerca, pero no había rastros de tecnología Sangheili a la vista excepto por un punto que avanzaba hacia nosotros, bajamos de la nave y esperamos a que aquel punto llegara a nuestra posición, pronto se divisó en el aire y acercándose una nave Phantom, Lain levanto su rifle de asalto y ante la menor agresión estaba preparada para disparar, pero Dan hiso una seña para que bajara el arma, el Phantom se abrió y dos Elites salieron de esta, eran Ura y Thel, usando un arnés de asalto para poder respirar en el planeta, los cuales habían venido al planeta por ciertos asuntos de su planeta

Thel: ... humanos, ¿ustedes también recibieron una transmisión?

Alex: por desgracia si, trajimos una nave cargada de tropas en caso de cualquier eventualidad

Thel observo de reojo el Pelican y nos vio luego a nosotros, dio un leve respiro y le dijo a Alex

Thel: novatos... ¿seguro que están listos para esto?

Alex: no mucho, pero se adaptaran, son Spartans

Thel: ... bien, ¿y tienen idea de a que nos enfrentamos?

Alex: tampoco saben mucho, apenas lo que no es confidencial

Thel: Ura, ¿hay algo?

Ura: los lectores del Phantom indican una ruptura de deslizamiento, va a estar aquí en 5 minutos, son 5 y un poco más atrás viene solo 1, pero esa llegara en media hora

Alex: ¿serán de los tuyos?

Thel: eso espero

Alex dio la orden y Dan saco una escopeta del Pelican y de paso le dio un sniper a Lain y yo sacaba un lanzamisiles, pronto se abrió el portal de hiperespacio y salieron las 5 naves Sangheili mientras que una hiso un aterrizaje forzoso en la atmosfera y apenas se pudo mantener en el aire, todas las naves se veían severamente dañadas, posiblemente de un combate, todos alzamos nuestras armas mientras de la nave se desplegaba una nave Spirit, la cual aterrizo frente a nosotros, nos preparamos para atacar pero lo que salió fue un elite en armadura blanca y solo media mandíbula, Rtas' Vadum

Thel: hermano (normalmente los Sangheili suelen referirse como hermanos entre ellos) ¿qué sucedió?

Rtas: inquisidor... solo nos quedan estas 5 naves, los sistemas de armas están inutilizados y tuvimos que desprender varias secciones para eliminar a los intrusos Flood, tenemos apenas unos 9000 tripulantes, y más de la mitad están críticos, pero se recuperaran en unos días, nuestro planeta...

Los tres elites bajaron la cabeza expresando profunda tristeza e ira a la vez, nosotros solo observábamos hasta que Rtas volteo y le dirigió la palabra a Alex

Rtas: humanos, necesitamos su ayuda

Alex: lo sabemos, podemos ayudarles a destruirlos

Rtas: nosotros no bastamos, también los necesitamos para una operación de reclutamiento

Alex: ¿a qué te refieres?

Rtas: somos vulnerables a la infección, necesitamos más aliados, tenemos coordenadas de varios planetas con las razas previamente pertenecientes al Covenant, debemos hacer que se unan a nuestra causa

Alex: entonces, quieres reunir al Covenant, parece una verdadera locura, pero tienen sentido de cierto modo

Thel: cuando me entere hable con varias tribus Unggoy, nos darán algunas tropas

Rtas: bien, aremos que aborden el Shadow of Intent en el menor tiempo posible, nos siguieron y estarán aquí pronto, nos hubieran alcanzado si algunos de los nuestros no se hubieran quedado atrás para retenerlos

Los elites llevaron a las tropas Grunt hacia las naves y abordaron, Rtas, Thel y Ura subieron en el Phantom y se dirigieron hacia arriba y todos los Grunts en el aria fueron hacia el otro lado del planeta

Alex: bien, tenemos las coordenadas de Palamok, donde están los Yanme'e (Drones) y Eyan, donde están los Kig-Yar (Jackals), los Elites nos guiaran a Palamok y allí nos dividiremos

Abordamos el Pelican y subimos al hangar, y justo en ese momento se abrió el portal de hiperespacio dejando ver una nave Sangheili también dañada y con humo verde cerca de él y pronto desplego unos Banshees que se dirigieron al ataque y fueron destruidos por nuestros leves disparos de MAC y solo quedaron dos que se acercaron demasiado como para que les disparáramos sin dañar nuestro equipo

Dan: Cris, ven, nosotros nos encargamos de esos dos

Alex: abriremos una ruptura de hiperespacio, el EMP debería deshabilitar la nave y nos dará tiempo de escapar

Cris: mientras nosotros acabamos con estos, buscare un Hornet

Dan y yo abordamos el Hornet más cercano, mientras Lain nos cubría con un lanzamisiles haciendo que estas se tuvieran que mover erráticamente, yo mientras disparaba con los misiles del Hornet a una y Dan usaba su rifle de asalto en otra, uno de los misiles se estrelló en un ala del Banshee y esta parecía perder estabilidad y se dirigió en un ataque kamikaze contra nosotros pero solo rompió el ata y se estrelló contra el planeta

Cris: mierda, esas cosas son muy rápidas, y sin esa ala no poder mantenerlo estable por mucho, así no podre derribar la otra, Lain *por comunicador*, cuando te diga, dispara un misil, Dan, también a mi señal, tomas el control del Hornet

El banshee maniobraba por los misiles de un lado a otro y a la vez disparaba con sus cañones de plasma y yo apenas podía evitarlos, los banshees eran demasiado maniobrables para que un Hornet en ese estado aguantara por mucho

Cris: Lain, ¡ya!

Lain lanzo el misil y este comenzó a perseguir al banshee que gracias a la poca maniobrabilidad que le daba el misil se dirigió por debajo de nosotros

Dan: Cris, ¿seguro que esto funcionara? aparte, parece que el que quedara en peligro aquí soy yo por seguir en esta cosa

Cris: somos Spartans, ¿qué puede salir mal?

En ese momento Dan tomo el control del Hornet y yo fui en caída libre mientras el banshee se acercaba y cuando paso justo abajo de mi yo agarre una de las alas de este y subí hasta arriba de este, golpee fuertemente y abrí un hueco en el que puse una granada de Plasma

Cris: ¡come plasma bastardo!

Alex: *por comunicador* no es la mejor frase dramática que as inventado, peor bueh

Cris: no arruines mi momento...

Salte del banshee y activaba mi invencibilidad temporal para resistir el daño de la explosión de la granada, cayendo en el hangar casi como si nada

Cris: je, sencillo

Mientras, el Hornet ya no se podía mantener en el aire y cayó en el suelo del planeta estallando fuertemente

Cris: rayos, ¡Dan!

Dan: ¿sí?

Cris: ... ¿qué haces aquí?

Dan: no creías que me quedaría en esa trampa mortal ¿o no, idiota?

Alex: suficiente de charla, cierren el hangar y preparase para el salto

Todo el personal corrió a las cámaras de crio-sueño mientras la nave desaparecía en un portal azul al igual que las 5 naves elite, la ruptura sucedió tan rápido que los Flood no reaccionaron a tiempo y quedaron atrapados por el EMP que deshabilito la nave, mientras nosotros huíamos por las coordenadas a Palamok, preparándonos para comenzar la operación.

Bueno, he aqui otro glorioso cap, y mi primer comentario, eso me hace feliz =D por fin alguien uqe lee mis delirios xD


	5. Reclutamiento Parte 1: Inicio

Capítulo 4: Reclutamiento Parte 1: Iniciación

21 de Marzo - 2:59 PM - Cercanías de Palamok

Después de una semana de crio-sueño y después de haber perdido las naves Flood en Balaho, nos encontrábamos por fin cerca de Palamok, desde donde nos dividiríamos para reclutar a las distintas especies que eran parte del Covenant, el Soul-less se hallaba en el hangar del Shadow of Intent, Alex y Rtas discutían acerca de la condición actual

Alex: ... y luego de hablar con los Drones, nosotros iremos a Eyan

Rtas: si, pero les daremos las coordenadas de unos planetas con plantas de almacenamiento Forerunner, allí encontraran varios Huragok (Engineers - Ingenieros), sus habilidades para manejar tecnología y el hecho de que son organismos no-orgánicos nos beneficiaran

Alex: de acuerdo... pero, ¿están seguros de que ustedes quieren tratar con los Brutes? La relación entre sus razas ha sido desastrosa aun después de la guerra, hasta donde los rumores dicen, aun ahora tienen varios conflictos

Rtas: los Jiralhanae ciertamente son unas sabandijas sin honor las cuales deben ser eliminadas, pero dudo que incluso ellos sean tan idiotas para enfrentar solos al parasito, en tiempos como estos, no vale la pena mantener rencores a costa de la supervivencia de toda su especie

Alex: aun así no veo el por qué... ¿es otra de esas cuestiones de honor?

Rtas: puedes llamarlo así, pero antes, en caso de que los Brutes no quieran oír razones llevaremos refuerzos, reclutaremos a los Lekgolo (Hunters) al partir de Palamok, por cierto, al descender a este planeta, no podrá enviar a sus tropas, la alta gravedad causaría que fueran ineficientes, solo sus Spartans y algunas de mis tropas mejor entrenadas podrán actuar correctamente en ese ambiente

Alex: entiendo... por cierto, ¿dónde estarán esos tres?

Zona de Practica - Nave Soul-less

Nos encontrábamos en práctica de tiro, en el fondo podíamos apreciar tres huecos en la cabeza de 3 maniquíes que acababan de ser víctimas de la puntería de Lain, cuya arma ahora apuntaba a mi cabeza

Cris: hmmm 3 blancos, en 6 segundos, solo dos balas usadas, sabes, cada vez me da más miedo tenerte cerca...

Dan: *entrando en la sala* Estaremos en atmosfera en 45 minutos, prepárense, solo iremos los tres y los escuadrones Elite

Cris: lo que necesitaba, estar rodeado de un montón de alienígenas sin ningún refuerzo cerca

Dan: ¿no confías en ellos?

Cris: no es eso, en lo que no confió es que a ella se le resbale el dedo en el gatillo y cause que todos nos jodamos vivos... y hablando de eso, ¿podrías quitar tu sniper de mi cara?

Lain hiso un leve rechiste como si maldijera entre dientes seguido de una pequeña risa algo macabra, luego retiro la vista de mi cara, y se retiró de la sala para ir a recargar de balas su rifle

Cris: primera vez en años que la oigo reír, y la verdad, me dio escalofríos...

Dan: hablar demasiado ara que uno de estos días alguien te ponga una bala en la cabeza, o tal vez te apuñalen...

Un escuadrón elite entro repentinamente en la sala de entrenamiento, uno de los que venía era aquel elite que estaba con el Inquisidor en Balaho, Ura' Vadam, al parecer observaba las instalaciones

Ura: entonces, así es como practican ustedes humanos, con máquinas y blancos sin vida...

Cris: dudo que ustedes lo hagan mejor que ellos

Ura miro de reojo con algo de gracia hacia nuestra dirección, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a solo unos pocos metros, al parecer sin intención hostil, hasta que se escuchó un sonido raro, casi eléctrico y un resplandor en la mano de Ura, había activado su espada de energía y esta estaba a centímetros de mi abdomen, me quede quieto sin hacer nada, solo observando la cuchilla casi rozando la capa de gel de mi armadura

Ura: je... sígueme a la arena de entrenamiento de nuestra nave, tendremos un duelo de espadas

Cris: espera... ¿qué? no... Lo siento, yo no sé de esto del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Dan le quedaría mejor esa clase de reto

Dan: te lo dije...

Dan comenzó a retirarse lentamente de la sala dejándome solo allí con ese escuadrón de elites

Cris: menudo cabrón... en fin, no tengo más opción

Arena del Shadow of Intent - 25 Minutos más tarde

Los elites me guiaron a su arena de entrenamiento, un gran salón circulas y de color morado al igual que muchas de sus estructuras, habían vidrios en la parte superior que al parecer eran gradas para que hubieran espectadores de los combates, en una de esas se podía distinguir al capitán Alex y al Inquisidor observando

Cris: ¿capitán?

Alex: je, cuando Dan me lo conto simplemente tenía que ver cómo te daban una paliza

Cris: ¿no me puede ayudar a salir de esto?

Alex: no, será divertido, por cierto, esas espadas de energía son muy poderosas, un solo tajo certero puede matarte aunque tengas tus escudos activos, aunque para las practicas se usan versiones que solo causan un leve dolor y algo de parálisis, mejor no dejes que te toquen

Cris: ¿a eso le llamas motivación?

Ura: Spartan, prepárate

Ura procedió a arrojarme una funda de espada de energía, el mango de esta no parecía encajar muy bien con mi mano humana pero no molestaba mucho, procedí a activar mi espada y Ura hiso lo mismo, mantuve mi guardia alta mientras Ura observaba confiado, comenzó a caminar lentamente había mí en un patrón circular, como queriendo rodearme, y en un instante y casi sin previo aviso se abalanzo hacia mí con su espada al frente, el cual apenas pude bloquear con la mía produciendo un choque que nos mandó a ambos hacia atrás, di un salto hacia el tratando de dar un corte lateral el cual fue fácilmente bloqueado pro este, el cual con su mano vacía procedió a darme un golpe en la cara el cual rápidamente me mando hacia atrás, mis escudos habían caído a menos de la mitad por el golpe y los choques de EMP que se producían entre las espadas, me levante rápidamente para evitar un intento de apuñalarme en el suelo y podrecí a mandarle una patada la cual agarro con su mano vacía y le lanzo hasta el otro lado de la sala golpeándome contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, me levante y vi como el corría hacia mí a toda velocidad dando un tajo con su espada en el brazo con el que sostenía la mía, quitando mis escudos y paralizando un poco mi brazo, solté la espada y me pateo de nuevo contra la pared aturdiéndome, Ura recogió del suelo la espada que solté y procedió a poner ambas contra mi cuello y mi abdomen respectivamente, dio lo que pareció una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de desactivar ambas y retirarse

Ura: esperaba más de ustedes humanos...

Mis escudos se recargaban rápidamente y el dolor desaparecía de mi brazo, ganando nuevamente movilidad en este, si hubiera sido una pelea real, estaría seguramente muerto, me levante y vi al capitán riéndose

Alex: ¿qué tal la lección de mantener la boca cerrada? jajá

Lance una mirada de cierta rabia mientras me dirigía con mi equipo para prepararme, ya casi era hora del descenso, volví al Soul-less y me arme con mis rondas de lanzacohetes

Alex: bueno chicos, Palamok debería estar a la vista en unos 30 segundos así que recuerden, no disparen a menos que sea totalmente necesario y...

Operador: Capitán, debe ver esto...

Alex. ¿Qué sucede? ... oh mierda

A través del monitor se podía ver la imagen de Palamok, pero no era lo que esperaban ver, la superficie brillaba en un tono naranja brillante, toda su superficie estaba igual

Rtas: *por comunicador* llegamos tarde, al parecer los Flood usaron el bombardeo de plasma contra ellos

Alex: mierda, si es así debemos apresurarnos, nos dividiremos ya, volveremos a este punto al terminar de ver los demás planetas, que ojala no hayan sido destruidas ya

Las dos naves entraron a hiperespacio dirigiéndose a las coordenadas de sus respectivos planetas, las tropas Sangheili se dirigieron a Te, con los Hunters, y nosotros a Eyan con los Jackals

...

Los siguientes capítulos serán contados desde la perspectiva de Cris y Ura, cada uno contando lo que vivieron sus bandos durante la división y la búsqueda de las especies Covenant, se especificara de quien es la perspectiva con el anuncio que dice " _**Perspectiva de X **_"


	6. Reclutamiento Parte 2: Alianza

Bueno, cap 5 aqui, y quisiera aprovechar para decir que agradesco a los pocos que me han comentado, vaya que si, y sin mas preambulos, este capitulo tiene como heroe a nuestro protagonista Sangheili

...

Capítulo 5: Reclutamiento Parte 2: Alianza

_**Perspectiva de Ura' Vadamee**_

Abril 14 (Calendario Militar UNSC) - 1ºra Era de Reconstrucción (Calendario Sangheili) - 7:03 PM - Superficie de Te, planeta de Origen de los Lekgolo (Hunters)

Nuestra nave salió del Hiperespacio llegando a un planeta de atmosfera desértica a simple vista, muchas estructuras de nuestros dioses se podían ver incluso desde la atmosfera, aunque muchas partes de estas desaparecidas, ya que los Lekgolo disfrutan de consumirlas, esto hace años lo habríamos considerado una de las más grandes herejías y habríamos destruido y subyugado a cada uno de ellos, pero ahora, con las nuevas costumbres hemos aprendido a tolerar sus culturas. El planeta en si parecía un gigante de gas inhabitado, pero escondía atreves de ello, una superficie solida

Rtas: serán enviados a la superficie del planeta los dos, escoltados por una lanza de 6 Ultras en caso de un acercamiento hostil y un intérprete de su idioma

Thel: de acuerdo, nuestro Spirit nos espera Ura

Ura: de acuerdo

El inquisidor, yo y nuestros escoltas subimos en la nave de descenso, pasando atreves de aquellas densas nubes que cubrían la totalidad del planeta y topándonos con su superficie extremadamente rocosa y desértica, no había nada de vida a simple vista, era solo eso este planeta, una gran roca en el espacio

Thel: mantengan enfundadas sus armas o nos verán como posibles hostiles

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente atreves de las densas llanuras, al parecer los Lekgolo no se habían percatado de nosotros, necesitábamos llamar su atención con algo

Ura: podríamos dar unos disparos al aire para llamar su atención

Thel: no será necesario...

De repente varios puntos blancos aparecieron en mi radar, eran cientos, miles, en menos de 50 metros que alcanzaba mi radar estaba toda el área color blanco, gusanos comenzaron a emerger de la roca, varios de ellos se acercaban lentamente, luego casi todos se retiraron nuevamente bajo tierra

Thel: vienen en camino los Mgalekgolo

Continuamos varios minutos avanzando hacia la dirección en la cual los gusanos Lekgolo se habían dirigido, al poco rato comenzamos a escuchar un leve sonido como de metal frotándose con el suelo, cada vez este sonido se hacía mayor y mayos

Ura: ¿son ellos?

El inquisidor dio una señal de afirmación con la cabeza y se dirigió al frente del grupo junto con el intérprete que nos acompañaba, luego, a la distancia se comenzaron a notar las tenues siluetas, aun masivas a distancia, que poco a poco fueron tomando nitidez ante nuestros ojos, ostentando su enorme armadura de metal casi indestructible, en su brazo izquierdo unos masivos escudos los cuales arrastraban por el suelo, y en la derecha, en vez del normal cañón de asalto usaban una garra del mismo material que el resto de la armadura, esto denotaba que no venían con intención de atacarnos, al menos no a distancia. Los Mgalekgolo avanzaban a paso firme y nosotros hicimos igual hasta en un momento quedar frente a frente, uno de ellos, el más grande hiso unos sonidos incomprensibles los cuales fueron traducidos por aquel Sangheili

Intérprete: quieren que los sigamos

Thel: de acuerdo, iremos

Los Lekgolo dieron media vuelta y nos guiaron por unos minutos atreves de aquel desierto de roca y estructuras viejas, hasta una especie de salón circular, por el cual vagaban varios gusanos Lekgolo y soldados Mgalekgolo, estos si traían sus cañones de asalto en brazo, nos habían traído a un lugar del que seguramente no podríamos escapar de un fuego cruzado y seguramente moriríamos con las explosiones de plasma, el que parecía el líder volvió a hablar en su lengua, lo cual fue rápidamente traducido

Intérprete: quieren saber qué hacemos acá

Thel: venimos por que requerimos su apoyo en un dilema que concierne a cada uno de nosotros

El líder volvió a hablar en su lengua nativa, al parecer con un tono algo curioso pero firme

Intérprete: dicen que nos respetan como guerreros, pero que después de todo el daño que les hemos hecho a su planeta en las primeras eras del Covenant y de la forzosa unión resultaría muy difícil que les ayudáramos lo que sea, ¿que podría ser tan importante?

Thel: el parasito, los Flood han vuelto, destruyeron Sanghelios, Palamok y seguramente Balaho, lo más seguro es que vengan aquí también para eliminarlos, los humanos también están preocupados por esto y los Unggoy también se han unido a nuestra causa

El Mgalekgolo solo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente las palabras del inquisidor, el cual trataba de marcar su punto lo mejor posible, respondió en un tono algo sorprendido y rápido

Intérprete: los Flood son un hecho preocupante, pero no les tememos, los eliminaremos a todos

Thel: el parasito no perderá el tiempo atacando por tierra, usaran las flotas robadas de Sanghelios para bombardear todo el sistema

Hubo silencio en toda la sala durante un rato, al parecer lo estaba meditando, después de los daños que habían visto del bombardeo de plasma, y los Flood... seguramente no había mucha elección, dio una respuesta firme y decisiva

Intérprete: aceptaran ir con nosotros, pero antes, desean un duelo entre guerreros para tener una decisión más clara

Un Mgalekgolo más pequeño con la garra metálica se alzó de entre los que estaban presentes, al parecer el seria el oponente, su tamaño indicaba que era muy joven por lo cual no se había dividido para crear a su hermano de vinculo, pero no parecía tampoco saber poco en el arte del combate debido a varias marcas y abolladuras en su armadura, el líder emitió un sonido señalando a aquel que quisieran fuera el participante del duelo, el señalado fui yo, el inquisidor volteo y asintió con la cabeza, lanzándole una espada de energía, mire a mi oponente, no pareciera que fuera a mostrar misericordia alguna, yo aria igual, mi espada se activó con su característico sonido eléctrico e ilumino sus alrededores, se formó un círculo alrededor de nosotros dos como una especie de arena, mi oponente dio un grito de batalla marcando el inicio del duelo, esto seguramente sería a muerte. Con mi velocidad fui corriendo hacia él, mi espada, certeramente busco abrirse paso entre su armadura, buscando algún punto débil en esta, pero solo choco con el metal haciendo un sonido agudo, y seguido de eso, por lo flanco izquierdo vi un objeto masivo dirigiéndose hacia mí, su escudo se dirigía a golpear mi cabeza, trate de apartarme siendo en vez de eso, golpeado en mi brazo y lanzado hacia el suelo y con mis escudos de energía casi totalmente disipado, mire hacia al frente y de nuevo su masivo escudo iba a aplastar mi cara, gire rápidamente en el suelo para apartarme de él y poder levantarme, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho ya que antes de lograrlo completamente, el arremetió contra mi golpeándome contra una pared y luego contra el suelo, mis escudos habían desaparecido y sentí la sangre correr por mis mandíbulas, la furia de mi sangre derramada me lleno por un segundo, pero trate de calmarme, luego note como mis escudos no se recargaban, algo aquí andaba mal, seguramente ese golpe había dañado el sistema de escudos, "mierda..." pensé a la par que me apartaba lo más que podía, estaba físicamente indefenso ante el poderoso brazo de aquel Lekgolo, que volvió a arremeter contra mí, moviéndome yo para un lado golpeando con mi espada en la parte de atrás de su armadura, pero sin suerte de darle en la zona naranja la cual era su punto débil, el rápidamente elevo una pierna y giro golpeándome el costado con su escudo, haciéndome escupir más sangre, me sentía algo más débil y me era difícil respirar, pero al parecer el golpe solo me rozo, si hubiera dado de lleno, me habría matado... era mi última oportunidad, no estaba en condiciones de recibir otro golpe, me abalance yo esta vez hacia el golpeando con mi espada, la cual bloqueo con su escudo, di un impulso para saltar hacia su casco metálico, el cual agarre con mi mano desarmada, retirándolo y dejando los gusanos de su cabeza expuestos, se volteó rápidamente y alzo su escudo, mi espada se acercó directamente a la parte expuesta de su cabeza y a la vez el escudo del comenzó a descender sobre mí y entonces...

Un rugido resonó en toda la habitación, el cual fue producido por el Mgalekgolo líder

Intérprete: él dice que detengan el combate

La escena quedo al final, con mi espada a escasos centímetros de su zona expuesta, y el escudo de mi oponente a igual distancia de aplastarme

Intérprete: este duelo es un empate, los Mgalekgolo accedieron a venir con nosotros

Ambos bajamos los brazos y mi espada fue desactivada, comencé a alejarme cojeando y moviéndome lento hacia mis compañeros

Thel: bien hecho

Ura: necesito una armadura nueva...

Thel: te será proporcionada, se te dará un nuevo ser de elite mayor

Ura: ¿disculpe? ¿Que a dicho?

Thel: te has probado muchas veces, hoy te enfrentaste a un Mgalekgolo en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, no muchos sobreviven eso, as probado tu valor, y ahora estarás entre las tropas de los elites mayores

Ura: es un honor...

El líder Lekgolo se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros produciendo sus gruñidos los cuales fueron traducidos inmediatamente

Intérprete: enviara a sus mejores guerreros con nosotros, el resto se quedaran acá para pelear contra los Flood, aguantaran lo más que puedan

Thel: gracias, fue un honor haberlos conocido

Nos retiramos hacia el punto en donde llevaríamos a los Lekgolo a la nave y subimos todos a ella, mi armadura fue reemplazada por la de un oficial Sangheili, más resistente y fuerte, los hunters ya habían abordado nuestra flota y ahora era hora de partir a Doisac, los Jiralhanae serían difíciles de manejar seguramente

Nuestras flotas abrieron los portales azulados de hiperespacio en la atmosfera y saltaron en dirección al planeta de los Brutes, esperábamos que a los humanos también estuvieran teniendo éxito en su búsqueda

...

He aqui, otro cap, al proximo volveremos con nuestros protas...


	7. Reclutamiento Parte 3: Contacto Nuevo

Capítulo 6: Reclutamiento Parte 3: Contacto nuevo

_**Perspectiva de Cris**_

17 de Abril - 2:13 PM - Atmosfera del satélite Eyan, planeta de origen de los Jackals y Skirmishers (Kig-Yar)

Cris: creo que la cagamos...

Dan: esto debe ser un chiste

Lain: ...

Alex: ¡MIERDA! *golpeando uno de los monitores en rabia*

Frente a nosotros estaba el totalmente cristalizado Eyan, su superficie aun de color anaranjado rojizo, lo que denotaba que esto fue hace muy poco, los Flood llegaron antes que nosotros, y aunque no era algo de que alegrarse, nos alivió saber que ya se habían marchado de allí

Alex: ¿algún rastro de supervivientes? ¿Algo? tal vez otras colonias en el sistema o señales de vida en los planetas cristalizados

Operador: nada, todo está en ceros, ninguna señal de actividad

Alex: ok... debo calmarme... ufff

Dan: no nos queda nada que hacer en este sistema, sugiero que nos movamos hacia esas plantas de almacenamiento Forerunner donde están los Huragok (Ingenieros - Engineers)

Alex: hace unas horas envié un equipo de reconocimiento en una fragata y no ha vuelto, pero... de acuerdo, pero debemos esperar a que llegue un Pelican a estas coordenadas, vendrá alguien que seguro recuerden muy bien

Cris: ¿hmmm? no será uno de esos odiosos espías de la ONI ¿verdad?

Alex: les aseguro que no, y aparte traerá un par de mejoras para sus armaduras, vayan al área de entrenamientos mientras llega, su fragata debería llegar en un par de horas

* * *

Área de Entrenamiento del Soul

Cris: y... ALLI VA *disparando un láser spartan hacia un par de robots de prueba*

Dan: hmmm 3 muertos, 2 siguen de pie, mejora la puntería

Cris: jodete

Dan: insultarme no mejorara tu puntería

Cris: ufff. En fin, aún queda tiempo hasta que llegue el dichoso visitante, ¿no?

Dan: si, probablemente sea algún miembro de los otros escuadrones

Cris: hmmm, ojala sea S-171C, siempre me cayó bien durante el entrenamiento, además era muy bueno en cuanto a emboscadas se refería

Dan: aunque no podríamos descartar a S-619W, tiene una muy buena habilidad a corta distancia, comparable a la mía

Cris: hey, tu sabes cómo nos llevábamos, eso solo dificultaría las cosas, agradezco que fuera asignada al escuadrón Delta, y no aquí con nosotros

Dan: Cris, somos un escuadrón de 3, necesitamos por lo menos 4 miembros

Cris: nadie podría reemplazar a Kevin...

Dan: ¿aun recuerdas el incidente en la batalla de las ruinas de Kholo?

Lain: ... idiota...

Cris: ¡¿ella también me culpa, lo ves?

Dan: tu no lo mataste, fue la granada de ese insurreccionaste la que causo que tus dispositivos de detonación se activaran antes de lo previsto, su armadura de ODST no pudo contener todo el impacto de la explosión

Cris: no puse un buen blindaje para proteger la bomba, no asegure el área de enemigos antes de proceder, y deje que se acercara demasiado para revisar las conexiones

La alarma de la cabina de repente sonó, al parecer ya había llegado ese huésped especial del que hablaban, mucho antes de lo previsto

Puente del Soul

Alex: hmmm eso fue un poco más repentino de lo que creía

¿?: Apenas escuche que mi presencia era requerida en una misión de esta magnitud, ¿cómo podría tardarme? Hood me presto una fragata fuera de uso y vine a sus últimas coordenadas, además ya quería ver como progresaba el escuadrón épsilon después del incidente de Kholo

De repente, las puertas del puente se abrieron, y pasamos los 3, nuestras caras de sorpresa tapadas por el casco del Mark VII

Cris: ¿mayor Jun?

Alex: jeje parece que si lo recuerdan

* * *

Jun Falke (anteriormente conocido como el S-III Jun-A266) - 42 años - Mayor - Francotirador Experto y uno de los supervisores del proyecto S-IV - Le gusta hablar, y tiene una personalidad algo extrovertida, tiene la mejor puntería de la armada de la UNSC, miembro del equipo Noble hasta 2552 en la caída de reach, después de escoltar a la Dra. Halsey a la base de CASTLE fue evacuado en una nave de la ONI, desapareció y todo lo concerniente a él y el equipo Noble fue redactado y modificado para que cada miembro apareciera como MIA, tiempo después se le uso para entrenar en tácticas de francotirador y guerrilla a los S-IV

* * *

Cris: ¿Mayor Jun? No entiendo que es lo que sucede acá...

Jun: es bueno verlos de nuevo, escuadrón épsilon, les sienta bien la mjolnir, trae recuerdos, no muy agradables, pero aun así...

Dan: señor, debió escuchar de nuestra misión

Jun: así es, y como sorpresa les digo, seré el nuevo miembro de su escuadrón

Alex: se le ha devuelto a Jun su armadura Mark V, aunque con algunas mejoras que lo hacen compatibles con los aditamentos del Mark VII, lo hacen similar a la armadura de Lain, y hablando de los aditamentos...

Jun: verán, Épsilon, de las ruinas de la base de Sword, la ONI encontró entre los escombros del laboratorio el diario personal de la doctora Halsey, encontramos algunas ideas para aditamentos inicialmente pensados por ella para el prototipo del Mark VII

Alex: Spartans, retírense su armadura, se los darán aquellos aditamentos en un lapso de unos días, mientras tanto, volverán a su armadura ODST

Observándonos entre nosotros, asentimos en un momento, retiramos nuestros cascos, nuestros rostros pálidos por la cantidad de tiempo invertido dentro de estos, y los sueños criogénicos, por primera vez en un buen tiempo nuestros rostros tocaban la luz, hacía tiempo que no veía a la cara a mis compañeros, normalmente la ONI demanda que nuestros rostros permanezcan ocultos, incluso entre nosotros mismos, tal vez debido a implicaciones legales, o para buscar dar una apariencia no humana a los Spartans, y hacerlos ver como maquinas invencibles, pero eh allí... casi no los recordaba ya...

La apariencia de Dan era de un color de piel algo oscura, así que no se notaba mucho lo pálido de su rostro, no mucho pelo en su cabeza, pero lo suficiente para notar que su color era el de un tono café claro, una barba corta que recorría la parte inferior de su cara, parecía de un poco más edad de la que tenía, sin contar el tiempo de crio-sueño su expresión reflejaba su manera de actuar, un soldado serio, sin ninguna duda en sus acciones, una cicatriz de lo que parecía un arañazo de la garra de un Jackal , seguramente de una misión que tuvimos hace tiempo en la que encontramos un cargamento de contrabando que iba dirigido para los rebeldes en las colonias exteriores y otro par de cicatrices menores en la parte de arriba de su cráneo por heridas de bala, y su oreja izquierda parcialmente rota, lo cual aun así no le ocasionaba problemas auditivos, hasta donde sé, podían implantarle una nueva, pero desistió, afirmando que la quería como recuerdo de guerra.

Por el otro lado Lain, de piel totalmente pálida, casi como un fantasma, su pelo largo y de un color negro fuerte, recogido en un bulto el cual se mantenía atado con un nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos casi sin expresión alguna, te dejaban helado, como mirar a la cara a un Elite furioso corriendo hacia ti con una espada de energía, el cual solo tenía intención de matarte, pero a la vez, mostraba una serenidad total, casi tétrica y aburrida a la vez, ella era el águila apuntando a su presa desde kilómetros de distancia, cicatriz en la parte inferior de su labio y que recorría hasta el mentón, y una quemadura en su mejilla derecha, de la misma explosión que había matado a Kevin años atrás, por lo menos esto no afecto su ojo, de haberlo hecho, seguro me habría matado, la muerte de Kevin le peso, hasta donde tengo memoria eran muy cercanos, y al parecer, tenían alguna relación de sangre, algún pariente en común, aunque nuestros instructores negaron hablar del tema de los orígenes de cada uno, refiriéndolo como clasificado.

Mi propia apariencia, no la había visto en mucho más de lo que había visto a ellos, puse el visor de mi casco en dirección hacia mí, para ver mi rostro reflejado en este, mi apariencia de tez blanca, no tan pálida como la de Lain, mi pelo de un color café oscuro, no muy largo pero perceptible, mi expresión, a diferencia de la de mis compañeros era más optimista y cálida, no tenía tantas marcas debido a que normalmente me quedaba al margen y atacaba a una distancia segura con mis explosivos, o activando y desactivando artefactos explosivos mientras Lain o Dan cubrían mi espalda, Las cicatrices que yo tenía de batalla eran pequeñas, y dispersas, y una que otra quemadura menor debido a que a veces los explosivos alcanzaban a dañarme por debajo de mi armadura.

Cris: Mayor... disculpe, pero ¿qué clase de mejoras les harán a nuestras armaduras?

Jun: hmmm los aditamentos para empezar, fueron creados en la sección 0, así que muchos datos no tengo, ellos no sueltan nada más que la información básica, no dicen ni como lograron crearla, pero consiste de una fuente de energía mejorada, lo cual evitara que en caso de fallar la armadura algunos sistemas sigan funcionando, sistemas de inserción atmosférica para ser desplegados sin necesidad de una capsula de descenso, capacidad de des-inserción de hiperespacio para poder ser desplegado desde este, trasferencias de I.A. activas directamente al traje, y algunas modificaciones no exactas en el sistema de escudos, para hacerlos más eficientes a nivel de soportar caídas o hacerlos mas aerodinámicos

Dan: mucha información para ser tan poco lo que dice saber, señor

Jun: no sé, seguro esto tiene alguna desventaja la cual no sé, sistemas como estos nunca han sido probados y eran solo teorías, no tengo ni idea de cómo lograron algo tan complejo en un lapso de tiempo tan corto

Alex: Jun, ponte tu armadura, Spartans, retírense la suya y pónganse los trajes de ODST, como esto tardara iremos así a la locación de la fragata

Dan: entendido, vamos equipo

No perdimos tiempo y dejamos la armadura a manos de los especialistas para que estas fueran modificadas, volvimos a nuestros viejos trajes ODST, se sentían ligeros a comparación de la Mjolnir, pero no me sentía tan fuerte, más vulnerable sin los escudos, Jun era el único con su armadura Mjolnir, mientras tomaba su rifle de francotirador y un DMR, arma normalmente usada por la armada más que por la marina de la UNSC, Dan sacaba una escopeta y un rifle de asalto, Lain su propio rifle francotirador y un magnum M6D con silenciador, y yo mi lanzacohetes y dos ametralladoras silenciadas, al parecer el capitán Alex vendría con nosotros, pero solo permanecía con un magnum M6D, su arma de preferencia, nos embarcamos en un Pelican directo a la dirección planeada, debido a que al ir muchos, podríamos alertar las defensas, y así, en un momento, desaparecimos en la oscuridad del espacio...

* * *

19 de Abril - 8:55 AM - Planeta desconocido Forerunner

A través de la ventana del Pelican, un desierto, eso era todo lo que veíamos, un desierto y estructuras claramente no humanas y destrozadas, ninguna respuesta, solo el silencio, un silencio intimidante el cual me mantenía de cierto modo nervioso, la última respuesta de la fragata fue hace tres días, luego nada, ni una señal de auxilio

Alex: allí esta, la fragata... esta al parecer dañada en los motores

Salió a la vista la fragata, tal como la describió, estaba encallada en la arena, y con fuego saliendo de uno de los motores

Alex: aterrizaremos a un kilómetro de acá, lo que sea que los derribo podría seguir allí

Aterrizamos a la distancia exacta que había dicho Alex, bajamos del Pelican, pero este nos detuvo

Alex: iré solo para hacer reconocimiento, de haber cualquier problema me comunicare pro radio inmediatamente, volveré en un rato

Vimos a Alex desaparecer a lo largo del desierto, algo andaba mal, todos podíamos sentirlo, pero no lo mostrábamos debido a nuestros cascos, comenzó el tiempo a correr, cada vez más y más, no había señal alguna del capitán, no habían comunicaciones, cada vez estábamos más preocupados, parecían haber pasado un periodo de dos horas y media, Jun mantenía su rifle arriba y apuntaba en caso de cualquier inconveniente, pero ya nos impacientábamos, sobretodo Dan, el cual al parecer no le gustaba eso de estar sentado sin hacer nada, pero su personalidad de seguir ordenes al pie de la letra se lo impedía, decidí hacer lo que seguramente todos queríamos hacer, me levante y exclame en tono decidido

Cris: ok, estoy harto de esperar al capitán

Comencé a caminar fuera del Pelican ignorando las evidentes protestas de Dan, siendo seguido por Lain casi inmediatamente, Dan solo miro a Jun, el cual levando los hombros y fue tras nosotros, y Dan, al final, también se unió, pero en el radio del Pelican, cuando ya estuvimos lejos para escuchar, llego una transmisión

Alex: ¡Aquí Alex! *estática* son *estática* ¡hay cientos! ¡*Estática* evacuación re-*estática*!

No sabíamos que estábamos entrando prácticamente de cabeza en la boca del lobo

* * *

Mas capitulos, wiiiiii =D comments plzzzz


	8. Reclutamiento Parte 4: Contacto, Flood

Otro glorioso capitulo viene despeus de creo que unos meses sin respuesta, espero que alguien lea esto jaja xD

* * *

Capitulo Reclutamiento Parte 4: Contacto, Flood

Perspectiva de Cris

19 de Abril – 11:03 AM – Planeta Desconocido Forerunner

Dos horas, dos largas horas desde que el capitán partió hacia la nave destruida que está a cierta distancia de nosotros, odio este traje ODST, no hay reguladores de ambiente, y el terreno desértico de este planeta hace muy incómodo el cursar por este sitio. Lain y Dan no parecen quejarse, bueno, eso ya es más de la personalidad de ellos, y el Mayor va atrás de nosotros, vigilando la retaguarda con su rifle. La larga caminata culmina al frente de la fragata caída y totalmente destrozada, los motores traseros caídos totalmente a unos 20 metros del sitio, y lo que parecían marcas de fuego de plasma

Jun: hmmm ¿tal vez fueron las defensas del planeta? No puedo captar rastros de naves Sangheili, así que dudo mucho que haya sido un ataque Flood

Dan: entraremos a inspeccionar, tal vez en capitán haya encontrado algo interesante allí adentro

Dan saco su escopeta y Lain su pistola, yo desenfunde una de mis dos ametralladoras, los tres dimos un paso hacia el frente y volteamos para ver al Mayor quedarse allí afuera, al parecer no se movería de la puerta de entrada a la fragata.

Jun. Ustedes vayan, yo me quedare acá en caso de que cualquier cosa quiera ingresar a la nave, tengan cuidado

El mayor se volteó y apunto su rifle hacia la dirección opuesta, preparándose en caso de que algo apareciera, y nosotros tres volvimos a nuestro camino al interior de la nave. Estaba totalmente oscuro, no oíamos nada más que unas leves goteras cayendo cada cierto tiempo. Nuestra formación hacia que Dan estuviera al frente, Lain cubriendo la retaguardia y yo los lados, me mantenía alerta a cualquier sonido que se produjera en la nave.

Dan: no veo nada, esto podría complicarse mucho… activen el modo VISR

De repente todo el contorno de la nave estaba cubierto por un leve brillo verde, el cual nos permitía ver a cierta distancia de nosotros. Ninguna figura especialmente delineada, nada, todo era absolutamente silencioso, comencé a sentir la tensión, y algo de paranoia, ya que sin el radar de movimiento me sentía algo expuesto.

Cris: Dan, mas marcas de plasma, y hoyos por munición de rifle de asalto, hubo una confrontación en esta área, al parecer se infiltraron

Dan: esperen…

Hubo un sonido leve, unos tubos moviéndose de repente y cayendo de las ventilas en el techo, los tres apuntamos nuestras armas hacia esa área en especial, pero no escuchamos nada luego.

Dan: hmmm tal vez solo era una tubería dañada

Cris: este lugar de veras me perturba… esta silencioso, muy-

Dan: no termines esa frase

Cris: ok, ok…

Seguimos caminando a través de la nave, la cual con cada paso producía chirridos, tal vez por oxido, pero de pronto llego a nuestra vista algo muy extraño, algo que no habíamos visto antes

Dan: que es…

Cris: … ¿un soldado?

Allí frente a nosotros yacía, detrás de una barricada, el cuerpo de un soldado, su cuello totalmente abierto con una abertura enorme en esta, y además, en su armadura, marcas de disparo de mágnum, a su alrededor, una especie de materia orgánica, apenas distinguible con el VISR, pero parecía de un color entre marrón y amarillo, casi parecía una especie de hongo.

Cris: puede que yo no sepa de biología ni nada pero… eso definitivamente no se ve nativo de ningún planeta en que haya estado

Dan: fue disparado en el pecho, dando en la armadura, y otro en la parte central de la columna, el cuerpo esta frio pero las marcas de bala son recientes, podría seguir alguien por el área, avancemos

Cris: creo que sería mejor que fuéramos pro el Mayor

Dan: si hay algún problema el avisara

Lain comenzó a avanzar por su cuenta haciendo una señal de que la sigamos, aparte de una seña con la mano para que nos calláramos y la siguiéramos. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, y solo la seguimos… comenzando a escuchar breves ruidos, casi viscosos, como si un calamar se arrastrara por el suelo o alguien pisara gelatina. Solo nos movíamos hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, y un leve destello rojo pasó por nuestros VISR en el techo antes de desaparecer, era una señal enemiga, venia de una ventila, pero al revisar no era nada.

El silencio nos hacía tensionarnos cada vez más, sentí una gota de sudor pasando por mi mejilla, y de repente un sonido estrepitoso que venía de todos lados gracias al eco, comenzamos a mover frenéticamente nuestras armas de lado a lado, buscando la señal de aquel ruido.

* * *

Perspectiva de Jun

Los novatos ya se estaban tardando, casi no se podía ver nada a la distancia de este desierto, solo apuntaba con mi rifle, esperando cualquier rastro de vida.

Jun: hmmm debería comunicarme con los chicos, saber cómo va todo allí dentro…

Mientras trataba de obtener respuestas por el comunicador, recordé la última batalla en la que había estado presente antes de ser ocultado por la ONI… Reach, hace varios años ya…

Jorge, le gustaban las armas pesadas y había visto más acción que todo nuestro escuadrón al ser un S-II… su sacrificio en vano para destruir un crucero Covenant, justo antes de que apareciera toda la flota, lista para acabar con el planeta, Kat, el cerebro del grupo, la cual fue asesinada de un tiro a la cabeza por un rifle de agujas, y según los últimos informes recibidos por una I.A. a bordo del Pillar of Autumn antes de que fuera derribada dicen que Carter, nuestro comandante y líder, murió al estrellar su Pelican contra un Scarab y el siempre cínico Emile fue empalado por una espada de energía de un zealot, de la única persona que no se tuvo noticias fue de Seis, después de entregar la I.A. que la doctora Halsey le encargo llevar no se supo más, seguramente murió durante la cristalización orbital o en una batalla final, tratando de llevarse tantos Elites como hubiera podido, Seis no era de los que simplemente se resignaría a morir sin dar batalla… todos ellos clasificados MIA a pesar de lo que decían los reportes, mientras yo fui encargado por Carter de asegurar la supervivencia de la doctora hasta la base de CASTLE, luego fui enviado en un longsword junto con el coronel Holland hasta la tierra. Durante toda la invasión a la tierra estuve oculto en una instalación en Rusia… no había ni terminado la guerra y ya querían experimentar en mi para crear los S-IV, y en el Arca no pelee ya que fui encargado de ir a las colonias cristalizadas en busca de niños supervivientes para el programa para luego entrenarlos…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por estática total, al parecer la nave causaba interferencia con los comunicadores inferiores de los trajes ODST

Jun: tch... esto causara problemas, debería entrar a buscarlos-

De repente la entrada hacia la nave fue sellada por algún método de seguridad, algo que solo se podía hacer con los códigos apropiados desde el interior de la nave, no estaban solos y seguramente no querían que nadie saliera, debo encontrar otra entrada…

Perspectiva de Cris

Cris: ¡algo raro pasa, mi VISR falla!

Dan: igual el mío

Lain: … se apagó…

Estábamos a oscuras totalmente, sin idea de que sucedía alrededor de nosotros, los VISR deshabilitados, posiblemente algún EMP afecto los sistemas de nuestros trajes temporalmente.

Dan: restableciendo VISR en 10

De repente otro ruido fuerte se escuchó muy cerca, nos juntamos los tres para cubrir nuestras retaguardias, esperando a que el VISR se reparara. El ruido paro, y solo hubo silencio hasta que los sistemas de los trajes funcionaron de nuevo.

Cris: no fue na-…

El ruido volvió, pero esta vez en el centro de nuestra formación, y a nuestras espaldas tomándonos desprevenidos, nos volteamos y lo vimos cara a… cosa. Media más de dos metros y medio, con retazos de armadura roja Sangheili pero su piel notablemente pútrida, del mismo color que le hongo que vimos a la entrada, tentáculos largos en vez de manos y su cara hacia atrás, volteada totalmente, y en su lugar, unos tentáculos pequeños que se movían. No pudimos reaccionar a tiempo cuando de un golpe de sus tentáculos nos mandó a los 3 a volar lejos de él, cada uno en dirección opuesta, chocando ambos contra las paredes o el suelo, vi un cuarto de mi medidor de salud desaparecer, y el pánico entro en mi mente ante tan horrible aparición… ¿esto era miedo? Hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, desde la primera vez que mate a alguien…

La criatura de abalanzo hacia donde yo estaba, agarrándome con uno de sus apéndices, comenzando a ahorcarme con él, para luego arrojarme de cabeza contra una pared, agrietando mi visor levemente, y con mi monitor de salud a la mitad, apenas vi como Dan se levantaba para asestarle un golpe fuerte, y luego un destello desde aquella cosa…

Dan: ¡Mierda, tiene escudos de energía!

La criatura golpeo como látigo a Dan, el cual fue lanzado hacia el otro lado, al parecer también herido por aquel golpe, casi sin conocimiento, tratando de levantarse lentamente, la criatura se abalanzo contra él, pero siendo distraído de repente por dos balas del rifle de Lain, las cuales atravesaban su cuerpo sin efecto alguno.

Lain: es como si tuviera las entrañas hechas líquidas…

El tono de voz de Lain delataba que estaba sorprendida, además del simple hecho de hablar, que ya decía que este era un caso que también la estresaba. La criatura se volteó hacia Lain, corriendo a toda velocidad, ella ataco con las dos balas restantes en su rifle antes de comenzar a retroceder, pero sin éxito, ya que fue embestida y apaleada pro la criatura, golpeándose repetidas veces contra el suelo y las paredes, al parecer se había enfadado y se desquitaba en ella, Dan estaba atontado aun, y no podía correr, yo me levante rápidamente con mis dos rifles y comencé a disparar con ambos hacia su espalda, cayendo este al suelo luego de un sonido de un leve estallido de su parte.

Cris: *respirando fuerte* ¿¡QUE MIERDA FUE ESO!

Lain se levantaba lentamente, alejándose del cadáver de la criatura, note como su brazo temblaba un poco, estaba conmocionada, y Dan caminaba algo cojo, pero ya se repondría.

Dan: ni idea, pero era demasiado fuerte

Nos acercamos los tres, apartándonos de aquella cosa, para reagruparnos y discutir lo que había pasado, pero de nuevo ese sonido como de gelatina comenzó a retumbar en el pasillo

Cris: ¿podrían ser más de ellos?

Dan: no creo, cuando esto apareció, el sonido fue más fuerte

Cris: si, pero quien dice que no puede haber más de- AHHHHHHHHHHRG

El cadáver del antes muerto se volvía a mover repentinamente, comenzando a jalarme hacia él, el pánico me hiso sacar de nuevo mis dos subfusiles, y dispare en un frenesí incontrolable, cercenándole uno de los brazos, la criatura se levantó, para ser tacleada por mi contra el suelo, y luego vacié prácticamente ambos cargadores en este hasta cortar su otro brazo y luego, los tentáculos que salían de su pecho estallaron haciendo el mismo sonido de antes, cuando lo noqueé. Mi respiración era agitada, estaba estresado, y ya no me controlaba casi… no era normal para mi perder el control, y mis compañeros igual estaban sorprendidos

Cris: ¡juro que había matado a esa cosa!

Dan: calma Cris…

Cris: ¡no me puedo calmar, esta nave podría estar repleta de esas cosas! Esto es demasiado, incluso para un spartan

Dan: todos estamos aquí conmocionados, ahora debemos pensar claro y ver como salimos de acá

Sonidos de pasos retumbaron en la profundidad del pasillo, cada vez más cerca, Lain recargo temblorosamente su arma, y yo mis subfusiles, Dan buscaba su escopeta en el suelo, pero la silueta que se comenzaba a formar en el fondo pronto resulto ser…

Jun: hola

Cris: ¡MIERDA! ¡Casi haces que te disparemos!

Jun: hmmm parece que no era un lugar seguro después de todo…

Jun se acercó al cadáver en el suelo y lo examinaba detenidamente

Jun: si, ya había visto de estos en la base de datos de la ONI, son Flood de forma de combate…

Dan: el mando nunca nos informó de la apariencia de estos… el único contacto que tuvimos con ellos fue indirecto, y estaban dentro de banshees

Jun: hay cosas que la ONI no le gusta decir, borraron toda la data publica y almacenaron toda en sus bases de datos de la sección 0, bueno, salgamos de aquí, deben haber cientos

Dan: ¿porque no usamos la entrada?

Jun: fue bloqueada, así que entre por atrás, cuando se cerró me preocupe y los seguí

Cris: larguémonos de acá, esto ya me pone de nervios…

Los cuatro salimos de la fragata, de vuelta hacia nuestro Pelican, pero escuchamos repetición de una transmisión enviada hace ya un par de horas

Cris: ¿es del capitán?

Jun: *escuchando el mensaje* si… y no le va nada bien… creo que puedo rastrear el sitio de envió de esto… pero fue enviado hace mucho…

Dan: hay que buscarlo y largarnos de aquí… ¡vamos!

* * *

Continuara... pronto, con algo de perspectiva del capitan alex en el proximo episodio...


	9. Reclutamiento Parte 5: El Capitán

Reclutamiento Parte 5: El Capitán

_**Perspectiva de Alex Hunter**_

19 de Abril – 11:37 AM – Planeta Desconocido Forerunner

Ya había pasado media hora desde que deje a mi equipo, armado solo con una Magnum M6D. Seguro no era la mejor opción, pero era el arma pequeña más fuerte de la armada. Camine por el desierto desde el Pelican hasta la fragata destruida. La vista de aquella enorme maquina en medio de la nada me estremeció un poco, pero no era algo que me intimidara lo suficiente, yo sobreviví desde Harvest hasta los ataques insurreccioncitas del borde exterior. No había sido la mejor vida de todas, pero demonios, ¡sí que había acción!.

Alex: bien, veamos que hay en este pequeño agujero de los horrores…

Me aventure al interior de la nave, el olor a muerto era evidente, las marcas de peleas estaban pro todas partes, y esos sonidos viscosos del final del pasillo no era algo que fuera exactamente música para mis oídos. Conforme me acercaba, podía escuchar claramente un par de huesos rompiéndose, como si estuvieran abriendo el tórax de una persona, y finalmente había llegado a la fuente del sonido.

Alex: hmmm… ya veo

El cadáver de un marine, siendo abierto por un Flood de forma infección, desgarrando tejido, y tratándose de abrir campo para meterse en este. Levante mi M6D hacia el pecho del marine, y di un disparo certero haciendo estallar la forma de infección y dejando partes de materia parecida a un hongo alrededor del cuerpo.

Alex: los Flood han entrado… esto será molesto

Del cadáver tome un rifle de asalto, el cual tenía solo dos cargadores, "más que suficiente" pensé yo, mientras activaba la linterna del rifle. Active mi comunicador para tratar de alertar a los demás, pero la señal no funcionaba, seguramente por los restos de la nave causando interferencia en la señal. Mierda… no podía darme el lujo de salir a por ellos, la nave, aunque dañada no parecía estar permanentemente destruida y al parecer la estructura aun podía volar, y lo peor, tenía en esta nave las locaciones de varias colonias a lo largo del borde interno y externo, debía llegar a la sala de control y eliminar todo, usaría los propios sistemas de la nave para preparar un EMP capaz de destruir cada fuente de información y de dejar a la nave virtualmente inútil durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

Reach - Algún tiempo después de 2525 – Hora desconocida

Alex: hmmm otro planeta cristalizado por el Covenant… Comandante Holland, no entiendo m razón para estar aquí… Desde que Harvest fue conquistado no tengo ni idea de por qué me trajeron

Holland: Sargento Alex... dígame, ¿es usted familiar con el proyecto Orión?

Alex: no mucho… sé que fue cancelado hace varios años ya, fui uno de los primeros seleccionados pero… decline

Holland: hmmm este proyecto fue altamente secreto… y digamos que se estuvo trabajando en su sucesor, el proyecto Spartan II

Alex: no entiendo nada de lo que dice

Holland: no tenemos recursos ni acceso a información para crear nuestros propios S II, pero aún tenemos datos avanzados del proyecto Orión, tu y otros 10 han sido seleccionador como Spartan… 1.5

Alex: no quiero sonar grosero pero… sacarme de las filas, donde mis compañeros son asesinados por alienes, me encierran en una instalación de la ONI por no sé cuánto tiempo , y ahora ¿quieren que me una a sus experimentos científicos?

Holland: no es como que tengas opción esta vez… combinaremos lo mejor de Orión y algunos datos del S II para hacer procedimientos más seguros, sobrevivirás seguro, pero tardara

Alex: ¿y cómo piensan obligarme?

Holland: veras, en tu comida habían somníferos, te dormiremos y luego te pondremos en un estado de estasis hasta que terminen los procedimientos, y créeme que cuando despiertes, te sentirás muy bien

* * *

El presente – Una hora más tarde

Estoy por fin en la sala de control,… estos malditos Flood forma de combate, no sé ni cómo llegaron, seguro habían plantas de almacenamiento dañadas, y reaccionaron al haber un gravemind. Ya casi está listo el EMP, en una hora todos los sistemas estarán deshabilitados, la IA de esta nave no funciona ya, si no, esto sería más rápido. Ahora debo largarme de esta nave y avisarles a todos.

Comenzó a correr, disparando a cada hijo de perra extraterrestre suficientemente tonto para ponerse en mi camino, corrí por toda la nave hasta encontrar una salida, programe la puerta delantera para cerrarse y así tener luego tiempo de ver como destruía la nave antes de que nos fuéramos.

Alex: la salida… ya es hora de…

Y allí estaba yo, a la salida y rodeado de formas de combate humanas… este día es horrible…

* * *

Reach – Hace Varios Años

Holland: y dime, ¿cómo se siente?

Alex: no sabe cuánto lo detesto ahora mismo…

Holland: no hablo de su estado psicológico, le pregunto por el físico

Alex: como usted lo aseguro, me siento muy bien, soy más fuerte que antes, tanto que ahora mismo podría soltarme de esta silla y ahorcarlo hasta matarlo, pero no lo are

Holland: ¿y por qué?

Alex: porque si lo hiciera, no podría volver a las filas, y créame que cada vez que mate a uno de esos hijos de perra, pensare en usted

* * *

Presente – Cuatro horas Después

Alex: *susurrando* y a esto he quedado reducido, una rata escondiéndose en ruinas de zombies malvados, hace dos horas que pedí refuerzos, y nada que llegan… odio este día, lo odio casi tanto como a Holland

Arriba de mí, ese sonido viscoso de partes descompuestas arrastrándose y casi instantáneamente, una forma de infección cayó a mi lado, le dispare inmediatamente con mi rifle de asalto y de inmediato, montones de Flood me rodearon, uno de ellos con un lanzacohetes, ese fue mi primer objetivo.

En un momento desenfunde mi M6D dándole un disparo certero a la forma de infección saliendo de su pecho, haciéndolo caer instantáneamente, para luego correr lo más rápido que pude hacia el arma que había dejado en el suelo, usando mi rifle de asalto para mantener a falla a los Flood que se pusieran en el camino. La agarre del suelo y dispare, creando un agujero entre la pared de enemigos que tenía delante de mí, escapando hasta una barricada natural de rocas, desde la cual disparaba con mi M6D y hacia estallar con el lanzacohetes a las formas de transporte, haciéndolas estallar antes de tiempo y eliminando a todas las formas de combate que estaban alrededor de ellos.

Alex: mierda… me he quedado sin munición…

Casi al instante de decir esto, hubo una serie de explosiones detrás de si cobertura, la cual luego se comenzó a hundir en la arena, junto con todo lo que había cerca a esta, revelando una especie de cueva subterránea, y un par de Floods explosivos dentro de esta, a punto de estallar desde abajo y llevarme hasta un punto donde no pudiera escapar. Salte inmediatamente alejándome de mi cobertura, cayendo directamente en una zona donde estaba completamente rodeado de las criaturas, mi Magnum sin balas, y con nada más que mis puños mientras un puñado de formas de infección y marines infectados se acercaban a asestar el golpe final, y sin ninguna oportunidad para escapar de lo inevitable, y conforme de acercaban más, solo cerré los ojos y espere a que todo terminara de una vez.

… ¡Bang!

¿Disparos?... ¿qué demonios sucedía?, mire a mí alrededor, formas de infección estallando y los zombies cayendo pro montones, y en el cielo, un Pelican, con Dan disparando con un rifle de asalto desde la parte trasera destruyendo a los pequeños, y Lain usando su rifle francotirador para dar exactamente en la forma de infección apoyada en el pecho de los infectados.

Cris: *por comunicador* Lain descubrió en el camino que las cosas que les salen del pecho actúan como sus cabezas

Alex: ya era hora…

Jun: Alex, te abriremos camino con las armas para que subas, vamos a salir de aquí

Alex: pero no podemos dejar toda esta área infestada

Cris: aquí es donde viene útil lo de Plutón

Alex: jeje, ya veo…

Mientras los chicos abrían paso para un camino directo hacia el Pelican, recordé aquel túnel que vi cuando estallaron mi cobertura, podrían haber más cerca del área… ¡tal vez eso era lo que buscábamos!

Subí al Pelican, siendo asistido por Dan para entrar, y luego procedió avisarle a Cris que subiera, evitando el fuego enemigo.

Cris: Dan, ya estamos a suficiente altura como para una huida segura, puedes arrojarlo

Ante mi vi una bomba nuclear SHIVA, y Dan empujándola, haciendo que esta cayera en el epicentro de la infección, seguramente también en rango con la nave encallada a unos kilómetros y la destruiría totalmente.

Cris: sujétense de sus asientos o de lo que tengan más cerca, ignición en 3

Conforme pasaron los segundos, me abroche el cinturón en una de las sillas mientras que Jun, Lain y Dan hacían lo mismo

Cris: 2…

Hubo un silencio enorme en ese segundo que pareció una eternidad y una gota de subir corrió por mi frente hasta que por fin escuche el ultimo numero

Cris: 1…

Y en un instante paso, luego un gran estruendo en la distancia y el Pelican inmediatamente tambaleándose en los aires y casi sentía como si cayera en picada, para luego dar un aterrizaje forzoso en la arena, sintiendo el golpe que este se daba contra el suelo… y paso el silencio…

* * *

Y otro capitulo aqui va, comenten porfavor...


	10. El Enemigo de mi Enemigo

El Enemigo de mi Enemigo

* * *

**Perspectiva de Thel' Vadam (El Inquisidor)**

19 de Abril – 2:00 AM – Nave Shadow of Intent – Desliespacio, rumbo a Doisac, planeta de Origen de los Jiralhanae (Brutes)

Thel: nos acercamos, estaremos en la atmosfera en 20 minutos

Rtas: hay que preparar todas las armas, en cuando vean nuestra nave salir de la ruptura de deslizamiento atacaran sin lugar a dudas

Thel: no, debes mandar toda la energía a los escudos de la nave, venimos a dialogar esta vez

Rtas: … como digas, inquisidor

Thel: también quiero que preparen un Phantom con un equipo escuadrón de operaciones especiales, específicamente quiero a Usze' Taham y a N'tho Sraom en ese grupo

Usze' Taham – Edad Desconocida – Comandante de Operaciones Especiales – Prominente Espadachín y Guerrero – Uno de los Sangheili mas habilidosos actualmente con vida y es un aristócrata, no le gusta tomar parte en las actividades ceremoniales Sangheili, y fue uno de los 4 que vieron el final de la guerra, tomando parte en la lucha final junto con John-117, el Inquisidor y N'tho Sraom, siendo uno de los que escapo en el Forward Unto Dawn.

N´tho Sraom – Edad Desconocida – Elite de Operaciones Especiales y uso de Tecnología Experimental – Guerrero de Gran habilidad y en estudio de nuevas tecnologías – N'tho es relativamente joven, con un poco más edad que Ura, no se conoce que tenga relación alguna con ningún Sangheili aparte de su familia, siendo algo reservado, también era de uno de los pocos simpatizantes de los humanos en tiempos del Covenant, además de participar en la batalla final junto a John-117, el Inquisidor y Usze 'Taham, siendo uno de los que se escapó en el Forward Unto Dawn.

Ura: ¿ya es hora de irnos?

Thel: tu no, te quedaras acá en el Shadow, eres un gran guerrero pero no tienes experiencia lidiando con estas pestes

Rtas: entrando a la zona de Doisac, saliendo de la ruptura

La pantalla del Shadow pronto comenzó a reaccionar, formando el holograma de un planeta, lleno de vegetación, pero con una tonalidad algo más rojiza que la tierra, allí al frente tenían el planeta de origen de los Brutes, y sabíamos que su llegada allí solo resultaría en acciones hostiles al principio… o no.

Rtas: … extraño, sus naves… están al frente, alineadas, sabían que nos aproximábamos, pero… no han disparado, es muy raro viniendo de una raza tan salvaje

N'tho: … hay un mensaje viniendo desde una de las naves, abrirán un campo para que nosotros aterricemos, pero solo podemos bajar en un phantom

Thel: una trampa seguramente…

Usze: si, pero debemos hacerlo, puede ser la única oportunidad que tengamos para convencer a los brutes de aliarse a nuestra causa, así sea temporalmente…

Thel: preparen el phantom, N'tho y Usze, vengan, traigan a un escuadrón de operaciones especiales para acompañarnos, un mínimo de 14, incluidos a nosotros

Ura: pero y yo…

Thel: tú vendrás, pero te quedaras en el phantom para resguardarlo

* * *

El escuadrón abordo rápidamente el phantom, yendo a aterrizar en una zona completamente boscosa, sin rastros de civilización, solo sonidos de animales pequeños, y ningún rastro de los Brutes, esto era preocupante, de veras preocupante…

Ura: Inquisidor… otro mensaje, quiere que se reúnan a un kilómetro de acá, encontraran un claro en el cual podrán reunirse

Tantas medidas, aun viniendo de una especie que hace nada querían eliminarnos, parecía algo extraño, no podía ni imaginar lo que ellos estarían pensando… pero debíamos seguir avanzando, todos, mejor Ura y otros dos guerreros quedaron para defender el phantom, que debería quedarse en esa zona de aterrizaje. Tomamos nuestras armas, unas carabinas y rifles de plasma modificados por N'tho, que causaron que se recalentaran más lentamente y la capacidad de la batería fuera aumentada en un 100%, aunque decía que pronto encontraría una fuente de energía ilimitada para nuestras armas.

Nuestro avance comenzó, muy cautelosamente caminamos pro la espesa selva hasta donde fue marcado que nos encontráramos… habían destellos esporádicos color blanco en nuestros radares, muy rápidos a decir verdad, pero no podíamos identificarlos ya que no se mostraban, nosotros 12, cada uno cubriendo su flanco en caso de un ataque… éramos presa fácil aquí, pero extrañamente no habíamos recibido ningún ataque… hasta que finalmente llegamos, el punto de reunión. Y allí mismo, un grupo de 20 Brutes, con una armadura color azul claro, son spikers y maulers. Y uno con una armadura de jefe de guerra, con su martillo gravitatorio y un lanzagranadas. Extrañamente ninguno tenía sus armas desenfundadas.

¿?: Mi nombre es Romulus, líder de los Jiralhanae, y parece que ustedes han cruzado a nuestro territorio, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende ver la presencia del tan alabado Inquisidor

Thel: no venimos con intenciones hostiles, venimos a negociar

Romulus: ¿negociar que… exactamente?

Thel: los Flood, han regresado y hemos creado una alianza con los humanos y otras razas para destruirlos, queremos crear un nuevo Covenant pro el bien de la galaxia

Romulus: … pfff… hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA, no puedo creerlo, asi era verdad… ustedes, los orgullosos guerreros Sangheili se rebajan a trabajar con los débiles humanos

Thel: esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro orgullo, es por supervivencia y… espera, ya sabias de esto…

Romulus: Inquisidor, cuando los profetas nos abandonaron, nos atacamos entre nosotros por el liderazgo, y ustedes aprovecharon y acabaron con nuestras flotas una por una, nosotros al igual que ustedes, carecíamos de significado para seguir, sin un Covenant al que aferrarnos, pero hace poco, esas razones volvieron, en forma de un líder fuerte

Thel: ¿tu?

Romulus: oh no, Inquisidor, es alguien que conoces muy bien, uno de nuestros más grandes líderes del pasado, vuelto a la vida… lo recordaras como…

De repente, de entre la maleza, surgió un ser enorme, con una piel color café amarillento, tal como una forma Flood, pero esta era más grande… la piel no parecía tener esa debilidad característica y resulto ser más como una armadura… tenía una armadura de Jefe Brute estándar, y llevaba en su espalda una versión rudimentaria del martillo gravitatorio, reconocía ese martillo ese era el Puño de Rukt…

Romulus: … Tartarus

Todos los brutes alrededor alzaron sus spikers, apuntándonos con ellas, nosotros también subimos nuestras armas… con excepción de mí, que solo observaba en estado de shock, observando tal abominación.

Thel: no… esto no puede ser, yo te mate, arroje tu cadáver desde la sala de control de Halo, instalación 05…

Tartarus: oh Inquisidor, mi viejo amigo, ese fue tu primer error… olvidaste que en las profundidades de Halo habitaba una criatura de conocimiento inimaginable, el Gravemind…

Thel: pero… todos los Flood fueron alojados en Gran Caridad y destruidos cuando el Spartan activo La instalación 04

Tartarus: oh, el Gravemind conservo mi memoria, me volví parte de un todo…, que seguía existiendo aun después de destruido, el parasito, cuando la hora llego, me volvió a dar vida, decía que mi mente le era útil, me dio este cuerpo y recupero mi arma, para que volviera a liderar a los Brutes

Thel: entonces… ¡ustedes están con el parasito!

Romulus: así es… el parasito hablo con nosotros a través de nuestro líder, nos prometió nunca tocar a nuestra especie, a cambio de nuestra ayuda…

Thel: ¿el parasito hiso eso? Imposible, no debería poder razonar a esa magnitud…

Tartarus: ahora ustedes son el objetivo, y deben prepararse para su total aniquilación, el Gravemind me ha mostrado un verdadero gran viaje, y planeo llevar a toda la galaxia a él, empezando por ti, como siempre debió ser

Tartarus saco su martillo gravitatorio, y un aura blanca apareció alrededor de él, había activado su invencibilidad, y no traíamos armas apropiadas para combatir. Totalmente rodeados y sin método de escape cercano… estábamos muertos…

Bang…

¿Un disparo de un cañón de plasma? Mire hacia arriba y vi allí nuestro phantom, un par de cadáveres de Brutes cayendo al suelo desde ellos, y a Ura hablando desde los comunicadores

Ura: estos bastardos trataron de matarnos mientras ustedes no estaban, pero nos subestimaron, ya alertamos al Shadow y están preparando la retirada, vamos rápido, los escudos no aguantaran

Tartarus: ¿ahora huyes? ¿La ley Sangheili no te prohibía la retirada, hereje?

Los disparos de Ura mantenían a raya a los brutes de disparar mientras todos volvíamos a abordar el phantom, para huir hacia el Shadow, y escapar de esa trampa mortal

Thel: Rtas, comunícales a los humanos un lugar de reunión

Rtas: si

El Shadow entro en una ruptura desli-espacial hacia una locación desconocida saliendo de la vista de sus naves, que si se molestaron en perseguirnos, sabían que tenían la ventaja, la tenían realmente...

* * *

Fecha Desconocida – Hora Desconocida – Locación Desconocida

¿?: ¡Despierta John!

* * *

Continuara…


	11. Bonus

_**Bonus**_

* * *

_**Datos de Spartan**_

Nombre: Christopher

Inicial: Clasificado

Apellido: Clasificado

Sexo: Masculino

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Mayo de 2545

Lugar de Nacimiento: Clasificado (Tierra)

Antigua Residencia: Arcadia

Cuidad: Abaskun

Colonia/Región: Arcadia

Sistema: Procyon

Tipo de Sangre: A+

Altura: 1.97 cm

Peso: 123 Kilos

Color de Ojos: Cafe Oscuro

Color de Pelo: Cafe Oscuro

Estado: Activo

* * *

Aptitudes:

Siendo el especialista en explosivos, sabe mantneer la calma en situaciones de alta presion, fue entrenado como un excelente piloto ademas.

* * *

Notas:

Chico introvertido en su infancia, parece estar normalmente muy sereno y alegre, aunque hay signos de estres post-traumatico tras la meurte de su compñaero de escuadron durante uns mision en la terraformada colonia de Kholo. Competitivo al marcar a alguien cono su rival, siempre a tenido ansias de ser el primero durante los entrenamientos, casi siempre, sin exito. Era el candidato mas cercano a los instructores, lo que causo que se humanisara un poco mas de lo que es recomendable entre Spartans, pudiendo llegar a ser emocionalmente inestable si esto es manejado mal.

* * *

Nombre: Daniel

Inicial: Clasificado

Apellido: Clasificado

Sexo: Masculino

Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de Septiembre de 2545

Lugar de Nacimiento: Clasificado (Actium)

Antigua Residencia: Actium

Cuidad: Desconocida

Colonia/Región: Actium

Sistema: Alpha Chi

Tipo de Sangre: B-

Altura: 2.01 cm

Peso: 135 Kilos

Color de Ojos: Verde

Color de Pelo: Cafe Claro

Estado: Activo

* * *

Aptitudes:

Lider por excelencia, ya actua como soldado veterano, disciplinado y educado. Excepcional fuerza fisica.

* * *

Notas:

Sus capacidades de liderazgo mostraron ser efectivas en su infancia, ganandose rapidamente la confianza de todos quienes lo conocian. Remarcable atleta, aunque actua demaciado maduro conforme a su edad, eso puede ser bueno o malo, pero lo la llevado a nua gran estabildiad mental a la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Nombre: Lain

Inicial: Clasificado

Apellido: Clasificado

Sexo: Femenino

Fecha de Nacimiento: 18 de Enero de 2546

Lugar de Nacimiento: Clasificado (Marte)

Antigua Residencia: Tribute

Cuidad: Casbah

Colonia/Región: Tribute

Sistema: Epsilon Eridiani

Tipo de Sangre: O+

Altura: 1.94 cm

Peso: 118 Kilos

Color de Ojos: Azul

Color de Pelo: Negro

Estado: Activo

* * *

Aptitudes:

Lain es callada y reservada, no muy expresiva excepto cuando esta al punto de la exhasperación. Mayormente inestable luego de la perdida del cuarto miembro del escuadron en Kholo, al igual que Cris presenta sintomas de estres post-traumatico, pero aun mas pronunciados.

* * *

Notas:

Suele ser especialmetne brutal a la hora de acabar con sus victimas, atacando zonas como el cuello, cortando la lengua o de cualquier otro modo para incapacitar a su victima de pdoer emitir cualquier tipo de sonidos, tras lo cual procede a dar la estocada final, tanto perforando los ojos, como atacando la base de la columna, y mas raramente atacando directamente al corazon de las victimas, y actualmente disfrutando de ello. Esto a ocacionado que usarla en operaciones contra insurgentes sea especialmente un problema con respecto a la opinion publica, puede ser llamada "hiper-letal". Su infnacia fue relativamente normal, aunque por causas desconocidas ella termino sola con su hermano en una colonia exterior en un ataque del covenant. La perdida de este en las misiones del equipo epsilon solo empeoraron la situacion, haciendola mas sadistica y mostrando descontento con su compañero Christopher, al que al parecer culpa indirectamente por su muerte. Se recomienda discresion al tratar con ella.


	12. Reunión y Planeación

Hola gente, nadie ha visto los ultimos capitulos pero aun asi los sigo poniendo, no se por que, pero les pido, comenten lo que seaaaaa T_ T jajaja naa, sol oquiero saber que opinan, bueno disfruten. =DD

* * *

Reunión y Planeación

**_Perspectiva de Cris_**

21 de Abril - 2:25 AM – Desli-espacio

Mi cabeza me dolía, de hecho TODO mi cuerpo me dolía. El aterrizaje forzoso después de la explosión me había dejado inconsciente, la simple acción de abrir los ojos parecía demasiado, escuchaba leves voces de fondo y un extraño sonido casi alienígena, ¿un ronroneo? Casi electrónico combinado con un sonido viscoso muy cercano, no me sentía con fuerzas para nada, y de repente, una vos, que pude distinguir más o menos claramente como Dan.

Dan: tiene tres costillas rotas, su brazo derecho está lesionado, un fuerte golpe en la parte frontal de la cabeza, al menos los escaneos no muestran ningún daño a su cerebro, por que debería haber

Alex: ¿y cómo esta Lain?

Dan: ha estado mejor, tres dedos todos de la mano izquierda y ambas piernas con desgarres, nosotros tuvimos suerte de apenas salir con unos cuantos hematomas

Alex: ¿y que hace el Engineer? Parece estar reparando los sistemas de su casco

¿Engineer? ¿No era eso la especie que vinimos a buscar? Estos pensamientos forzaron a que abriera los ojos, viendo delante de mí una serie de tentáculos azules y algo de electricidad, antes de que mi visor se encendiera repentinamente, viendo el monitor de signos vitales… estaba casi en rojo, voltee mi cabeza a un lado para ver cómo me era aplicada una inyección de bio-espuma y luego algunos calmantes para el dolor, mientras mis signos subían de rojo hasta completamente amarillo.

Cris: … ugh… creo que voy a vomitar

Dan: ten la gentileza de no hacerlo dentro de tu casco, no pienso limpiarlo yo, ni nadie acá

Alex: bueno Cris, tu idea tuvo buenas y malas repercusiones, las malas, Lain te matara por hacer que se rompieran sus dedos… a no, esas eran las buenas jajajajaja

Dan: … las verdaderas buenas noticias, cuando chocaste, caíste directamente encima de la planta de almacenamiento Forerunner, despertamos a los Engineers y los trajimos de vuelta al Soul, que llego hace poco, estas en la sala médica, llevas dos días durmiendo

Cris: si llevo dos días, ¿porque dicen mi diagnostico hasta ahora?

Dan: por que estuvimos un día entero esperando a que el Soul llegara, y teníamos que cuidar que Lain no te apuñalara mientras dormías

Cris: … creo que no debería cruzarme con ella por un tiempo

Alex: "creo" es tomarlo muy a la ligera, deberías huir de esta galaxia

Cris: dios…

Me levante lentamente, aun algo aturdido, teniendo cuidado de no caerme por el camino, observe a la curiosa criatura conocida como Engineer la cual se comenzó a apartar para jugar con algunas piezas de maquinaria a un lado

Cris: ¿Cuál es el curso?

Alex: el punto de reunión con los Elites, estamos a unos cuantos momentos de entrar en atmosfera

Cris: genial…

Alex: oh, y aquí está un regalo, llegaron recién por parte de Jun, el cual tuvo que volver a la tierra para esperar ordenes

Al lado de Alex había una caja de tamaño humano, aunque no podía ver aun el contenido interior

Cris ¿Qué clase de ordenes?

Alex: oh, olvidaba que no lo sabias aun, vamos a realizar una invasión a escala total para destruir al Gravemind, la mente de los Flood

* * *

24 de Abril – 8: 44 AM - Locación Clasificada – Punto de Reunión Marcado por Rtas'

Ahora me sentía bien, mi nueva armadura MKVII modelo AED, que aunque físicamente igual, me proporcionaba de la estabilidad en mi cuerpo para moverme libremente, y aunque no conocía bien los aditamentos nuevos sabía que esto me sería muy útil, delante de mi Dan y Lain, ambos también con sus armaduras nuevas, y de Lain esta venia acompañada de cierta aura asesina que me daba escalofríos en la espada, aunque sus dedos ya estaban bien, su rencor era palpable… y era horrible. Delante de todos, el capitán avanzaba por los pasillos del Shadow of Intent, con Rtas y el Inquisidor cerca, hablando del plan

Thel: …y entonces los Brutes atacaron, pero logramos huir a tiempo, y enviamos la señal

Alex: interesante… bueno, entonces ¿cómo es la operación?

Thel: el Gravemind es un ser masivo, necesita un lugar lo suficientemente grande para crecer

Rtas muestra un holograma de Sanghelios, que luego se acerca a un área específica, dividida en 3 frentes, uno al norte, otro al sur y un pequeño punto central

Thel: el punto central, es el estado de Chavam, esa zona en estos momentos es el estado más cercano a donde la infección empezó, y el único lugar en kilómetros lo suficientemente cerca para albergar a tal ser, justo en este punto, hay una fábrica descontinuada de Scarabs, es justo el tamaño apropiado para un ser masivo, alrededor los estados de Lodam e Ircot, el plan será el siguiente, las tropas atacaran por ambos frentes, Lodam e Ircot, creando una distracción que obligara a la mayor parte de las tropas Flood a moverse, para evitar ser rodeados, el Shadow usara el bombardeo orbital para mantener a las tropas a raya, sus naves cubrirán al Shadow del fuego de los cruceros infectados por los Flood, mientras un equipo de infiltración confirmara la presencia del Gravemind en esa área y procederán a plantar un artefacto explosivo de alta potencia para eliminar a la mente del parasito, cuando hayan sido reducidos de vuelta al estado primitivo podremos eliminar sin mayor inconveniente las fuerzas terrestres, planeando un asalto masivo por parte de cada especie.

Alex: el plan es algo complicado, arriesgando todo el un asalto de esa clase, podríamos simplemente usar el bombardeo de plasma en esa área directamente

Thel: no queremos dañar más a Sanghelios, además, la fábrica está protegida para resistir al bombardeo directo, deberán meter la bomba directamente en el interior

Alex: aún tengo mis dudas, pero está bien, hablare con Lord Hood para que mande algunas naves y refuerzos a apoyarnos

Ambos capitanes tomaron caminos separados, cada uno iría a preparar a sus tropas y a dar los toques finales para el plan, y mientras nosotros…

Cris: … supongo que el equipo de infiltración seremos…

Ura: … nosotros

Cris: … ¿eh?

Ura: saludos humano…

Ura ahora portaba una armadura color rojo-anaranjado con un cuerno en la parte del casco, parecía una armadura hecha más para el combate.

Ura: sígueme Spartan, quiero probar de nuevo tu habilidad

Cris: eh… yo… paso

Tan pronto como dije esta última palabra, un fuerte impacto de una bota dio en mi espalda lanzándome hacia adelante, era Lain, la cual con una mirada fría que se notaba aun detrás del visor de su casco, la decía algo como "vas a que el té patee el culo, o te quedas y te arriesgas a quedar sin nada que ser pateado". Trague saliva inmediatamente, queriendo casi huir de la escena, pero al final decidí la opción que seguro me dejaría mejor físicamente al final.

Cris: … ¿dónde eran las arenas?

Ura solo observo entretenido, como si la situación lo divirtiera de cierto modo, casi parecía como si sonriera… o lo que sea que hagan para demostrar que algo les divierte

Ura: Hmmph, sígueme…

Y así caminamos por los pasillos familiares del Shadow of Intent, llegando hasta la misma arena circular de la última vez, miraba a mi alrededor, veía en la parte de arriba que los miradores estaban llenos con guerreros Sangheili esperando seguramente a ver mi trasero pateado por segunda vez, y a mis propios compañeros, seguro esperando lo mismo que el resto… cabrones. Y de repente algo pasa acercándose por el rabillo de mi ojo, Ura me había arrojado la espada, y como acto de reflejo la agarre con mi mano izquierda antes de que me golpeara.

Ura: ¿estás listo Spartan?

Dice Ura en un tono desafiante, activando su espada de energía y apuntando hacia mí con ella a modo de desafío, su mirada seria me decía que no me subestimaba, el lucharía con todo lo que tenía… y la verdad eso no es un hecho que me emocionara mucho, cerré los ojos un momento, dando un suspiro profundo me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía, apreté mi espada y el distintivo sonido de activación del arma fue como un estruendo para mí, esta vez no iba a quedar en ridículo.

Cris: si

Sostuve la espada de modo que ambos "filos" apuntaran hacia él, simulando la postura que tenía, esta vez el ambiente era un poco diferente, más serio que la última vez que luche contra él. Ambos comenzamos a dar pasos leves hacia adelante, con extremo cuidado, ya con nuestra guardia puesta, y de un momento a otro, Ura se abalanzó hacia mí, tratando de dar un tajo hacia la mano izquierda, yo di un salto hacia atrás, solo para ser perseguido por Ura, que ahora rodo hacia mi posición rápidamente, tratando de cortar mi pierna tan pronto como yo volviera al suelo. En un acto de reflejo me agache en el aire para evadir el corte, pero a coste de haber caído al suelo, donde el aprovecho para tratar de dar una estocada hacia mí. Comencé a rodar sobre mí mismo hacia la izquierda para evadirlo y poder ponerme de pie de nuevo, tras lo cual correría hacia él, tratando de dar un golpe vertical hacia su tórax, el cual el bloqueo chocando con mi espada, alejándonos debido al EMP que produjo el contacto entre ambas. En vez de parar por el aturdimiento del momento, aun con la cabeza zumbándome, corrí hacia él, que trato de bloquear mi movimiento de manera similar, solo que esta vez, antes del golpe me agache, evitando que las dos espadas se golpearan, tratando de dar una estocada a su abdomen. Las puntas de la espada sobrepasaron los escudos, comenzando a hacer contacto con su armadura, y casi en el momento que sentía la victoria llegar, un rodillazo directo en la boca del estómago me mando a volar hacia atrás, solté mi espada que cayó a unos metros de donde estaba ahora, sentí unas leves ganas de vomitar, pero me contuve al ver que trataba de dar el corte definitivo mientras yo estaba apenas levantándome, trate de moverme un poco hacia atrás, anteponiendo mi brazo derecho el cual recibió el impacto. El dolor que sentía fue punzante, no sentía el brazo, pero me abalance hacia Ura, tumbándolo al suelo y dándole un golpe en la cara con mi puño, causando que el soltara su espada, dándome tiempo para correr hacia donde había caído la mía, y cuando la había tomado del suelo, un gran dolor paso por mi pierna, el maldito había arrojado su espada hacia mi muslo, y corrió hacia mi dándome un rodillazo en la cara, dejándome tendido en el suelo, aturdido totalmente, y ahora el tomo su espada del suelo, poniéndola justo al lado de mi cara, el duelo ya había terminado.

Ura: mejor

Fue todo lo que él dijo antes de dejar la arena, con cierta mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, parecía haber disfrutado la batalla, y yo… tendido en el suelo, adolorido en todas partes, después de unos instantes, la mano de Dan apareció frente a mí, ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme.

Dan: *silbido* vaya, estuvo mejor que la paliza de la última vez

Cris: … con la similitud de que me siento igual de apaleado

Dan: era eso o la ira de Lain

Cris: _touché_… oigan, dejaron la espada acá

Dije mientras la tomaba del suelo, al parecer no se habían molestado en recogerla…

Cris: … pues… *poniendo la espada en el cinturón magnético de mi traje, quedándose está pegada a mi cintura* no creo que les importe si la uso en la invasión por si acaso

Dan: … tal vez si sea buena idea que la lleves

Lain observaba desde la entrada de la arena, e hiso una seña para que la siguiéramos, dirigiéndonos de vuelta hacia el centro de comando del Soul, donde nos esperaba el capitán, con dos hombres más, sus trajes con el símbolo de la ONI y tres chips de data en sus manos.

Alex: bueno equipo, para la siguiente misión necesitaran toda la información que puedan reunir, así que la ONI autorizo el uso de una IA inteligente de última generación, apenas está en estado experimental pero tiene un registro de las formas Flood vistas hasta ahora, fue dividida en tres fragmentos que están en constante comunicación el uno con el otro, y servirá para dar la posición de cada uno también

El capitán extendió la mano, dándonos los chips, los cuales insertamos en la parte de atrás de nuestros cascos, sintiendo como una vos en nuestra cabeza hablaba, en un tono algo peculiar… por lo menos para una IA de esta clase.

GS: *tarareando* hmmm… oh saludos, soy la IA de la UNSC HGS 0034-3, o simplemente 34-3 GS, y seré su guía en esta operación de contención, para la reclamación del planeta Sanghelios

* * *

Bueno, estoy planeando haber si deberia probar el reescribir toda la historia a tipo "novela" en vez de "guion" no se que opinan ustedes de esto, comenten y digan, gracias

Continuara...


	13. Invasión Parte 1: Tensión

Quise hacer algo diferente con este capitulo, explorar un poco mas a neustro escuadron antes de la gran invasión, ojala les guste.

* * *

Invasión parte 1: Tensión

24 de Abril – 12:35 PM – Centro de comando del Soul-less

GS: *tarareando* hmmm… oh saludos, soy la IA de la UNSC HGS 0034-3, o simplemente 34-3 GS, y seré su guía en esta operación de contención, para la reclamación del planeta Sanghelios

Cris: ehm…tiene una voz extrañamente monótona, pero a la vez… como si estuviera emocionado, ¿seguro que esta cosa esta bien?

Alex: así es como este de comporta, GS puede llegar a ser algo… excéntrico a veces, Dan y Lain recibieron dos IA's diferentes a la tuya, como dije, aun están en fase experimental, así que el comportamiento de todos estos puede ser diferente a los de las Inteligencias que pueden haber conocido hasta ahora

GS: oh, lo siento si mi comportamiento le ha causado incomodidad, tratare de ser mas expresivo de ahora en delante de acuerdo a sus necesidades, lo cual también harán mis compañeros

Cris: no… no es necesario, solo decía…

Alex: estas tres IA's, HGS 0034-3, HPT 0240-1 y HAT 0004-9 tienen conocimientos extensos sobre los Flood, su jerarquía, su método de combate, comportamiento, hay muy poco que no sepan, además de haber sido actualizados con un mapa completo del área donde serán desplegados

Una segunda voz apareció por el canal de comunicación de mi traje, la señal provenía del traje de Dan, esta a diferencia de GS hablaba alegremente, casi como si tomara aquella conversación como un juego o no tuviera idea de la seriedad de la situación en el que seriamos arrojados, pero aun actuaba de una manera extraña.

PT: hola, soy HPT 0240-1, estoy muy emocionado de trabajar aquí con ustedes, espero que nuestra cooperación termine en un rotundo éxito

GS: perdone a mi compañero PT, creo que no es lo suficientemente "maduro" para esta clase de misión

Cris: si así actúan estos dos…

Una segunda transmisión venia del traje de Lain, esta con una voz mas calmada, igual de monótona pero mas fría, como si no tuviera nada que decir.

AT: soy HAT 0004-9…

GS: AT nunca ha sido muy conversador, pero es muy servicial, si necesitan cualquier cosa, el suele responder inmediata y eficientemente

Cris: vaya, excelente compañero para Lain, ¿eh?

Lain solo dirigió levemente su mirada hacia mi, como si quisiera que me callara, obviamente ella no estaba de buen humor, aunque claro, era raro ver que estuviera de _algún_ humor que no fuera malo, o muy neutral. Suspire levemente, bajando un poco la cabeza, esperando la siguiente orden del capitán, Dan también estaba inusualmente callado, tal vez por el peso que tendría la siguiente misión en caso de que falláramos, pero al parecer eso a estas alturas no era una opción.

Alex: Las fragatas llegaran en una hora, luego haremos un salto directo a Sanghelios siguiendo el plan trazado previamente, tu llevaras el artefacto nuclear, una bomba táctica con suficiente potencia para volar un crucero de batalla clase CCS, o en otras palabras, as lo de Plutón

Cris: si, entiendo la broma… entonces, entramos, dejamos la bomba, salimos ¿y entonces que?

Alex: entonces los Flood no tendrán una mente que coordine sus movimientos y pasaran a un estado de locura y ataque sin mucha estrategia

Cris: ¿y eso es mejor?

Alex: si, por que reaccionaran agresivamente a prácticamente todo, así que podremos atraerlos a puntos alejados donde los eliminaremos con asaltos aéreos, y en cuanto a las naves, no se podrían manejar tan bien, así que podremos eliminarlas rápidamente, tendremos la guerra en el bolsillo

Cris: ok… ¿y si sobreviven?

Alex: mantendremos a Sanghelios en cuarentena, hasta que descubramos una cura final para el parasito, luego la usaremos para purgar completamente al planeta

Cris: … hay todavía cosas que no me quedan claras

Alex: no es mi trabajo explicar cháchara científica, es patear traseros alienígenas, ahora muévete a tu capsula y espera allí a que estemos listos para el despliegue

Los tres nos marchamos hacia las capsulas sin mucho mas que decir, mientras que las IA's nos informaban de cada uno de los tipos de Flood conocidos, y algunos de los que aparentemente no se tenia data previamente hasta la adquisición de las Inteligencias, Lain se fue a la armería en vez de a las capsulas, así que Dan y yo nos dirigimos estas, para pasar el rato mientras llegaban los refuerzos. Al llegar a las capsulas, me senté inmediatamente en la mía, mientras Dan solo se encontraba observando su escopeta, añadiéndole un silenciador a esta.

Dan: esta es una misión que requiere sigilo, deberías elegir armas acordes, Cris

Cris: estoy cómodo con mi lanzacohetes, gracias

Dan respondió lanzándome un par de subfusiles silenciados, no era mi tipo de arma pero bueno, tal vez es mas útil para infiltración que largas cadenas de explosiones. Tome las armas, pegándolas a mi contra, a la vez que también ponía el lanzacohetes en mi espalda.

Cris: ¿debería llevar la espada que tome de los Elites?

Dan: bueno, los datos indican que la espada de energía es una de las armas más útiles contra la mayoría de la infantería Flood, es buena idea que lo lleves por si acaso

Suspire levemente, poniendo todas las armas en su lugar, y pasando a observar a Dan, que tomaba un rifle de batalla y le agregaba un silenciador igualmente, también notaba, aun tras su armadura lo tensionado que estaba con esto.

Cris: no te había notado así de nervioso desde la primera vez que mataste a alguien

Dan: no estoy nervioso…

Cris: ese primer encuentro con los Flood en ese planeta Forerunner… aun me pone la carne de gallina, nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida

Dan: tú tienes miedo de casi todo, hasta a veces gritas mientras duermes

Cris: no necesito que me repitas lo que dice el psicólogo

Dan: sabes, deberías crecer un poco, ya no tienes 6 años

Cris: no debería importarte como me comporto Dan

Dan: como tu líder, creo que debería, te tomas todo muy a la ligera, incluso dudo que te tomes esta situación en serio, tu nunca has sido un combatiente, siempre escondiéndote detrás de Lain y yo

Cris: cállate, sabes, no me agradaría ser como ninguno de ustedes dos, Lain es una amargada, esta loca de remate, y aun me culpa por la muerte de Kevin, tu, eres un estoico, como una maquina mas que nada, ninguno de los dos parece humano

Dan: ¿tu no eres nada humano tampoco recuerdas? La única diferencia entre nosotros es que tú no puedes mirar directamente a la cara a quien matas, cuando haces volar las cosas no tienes que ver como cada una de las personas atrapadas allí muere

Cris: ¡Pues perdóname por no ser el Marine perfecto! No puedo forzarme a mi mismo a ver eso, nunca pedí ser un Spartan

Dan: y por eso te escudas tras la actitud de un tonto inmaduro

Cris: eso es algo que como dije, no te concierne de ningún modo, no quiero agregar más voces a las que ya me atormentan

Lain: entonces lárgate de una vez…

Lain entro a la habitación, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero al parecer llevaba un buen rato escuchando, su viaje a la armería fue mas corto de lo que pensé, solo fue por un silenciador para un magnum y su rifle.

Lain: patético… para estas alturas creí que ya habrías madurado, dejado de ser el niño llorón que vimos en el entrenamiento, que se refugiaba congeniando mas con los instructores que enfocándose en el entrenamiento, fueron demasiado blandos contigo, tenias pesadillas de la muerte de todos a tu alrededor, y te tengo noticias, todos nosotros vimos la muerte, y tu estas allí, siendo un bebe llorón, te crees demasiado importante, que todo tiene que ver contigo, antes de la muerte de mi hermano eras arrogante en cuanto a tus habilidades al hacer explotar cosas, eso causo que cuando Kevin fue a revisar, todo fallara, y resultara en que el muriera, y ahora te culpas de ello, como si fueras el único al que le concierne, por eso me das asco… si tanto te culpas, deberías nada mas largarte y terminar con esto…

Lain hablaba de manera fría, un tono calmado, pero de un modo cortante, sus repentinas palabras me dejaron prácticamente sin nada que decir, tenia un nudo en la garganta, y unas enormes ganas de vomitar en aquel momento, pero nada salía, sentía como si ella me hubiera golpeado en la cara con cada frase, tras lo cual me arrojo su magnum entre mis piernas, era obvia la sugerencia que me hacia, y en esos momentos, debo admitir que la idea no se veía tan mal.

GS: ejem… disculpe, noto en sus patrones cerebrales que se encuentra en niveles de estrés peligrosamente altos, le sugeriría que por favor se relajara, ya que su estado emocional es muy inestable, y considerando sus antecedentes psicológicos, esto podría resultar dañino tanto para usted como para la-

Cris: cállate GS, estos dos solo sacan a relucir lo que en verdad piensan, Lain, tu también me culpas por su muerte, estoy consiente que llevas años deseando hacer esto

Digo tomando la magnum y poniéndola en su mano, mirándola directamente a través del visor del traje, la tensión del momento… esas palabras que yo decía, no sabia que me estaba pasando, como si algo estallara dentro de mi, no podía entender bien… como si no fuera yo en ese momento

Cris: me detestas tanto ¿no? Entonces deberías ser tu la que acabe con migo

Tome a Lain por el brazo, alzando para que la magnum ahora estuviera directa sobre mi cabeza, sonreí dentro de mi casco, despolarice el visor del mismo para que ella pudiera ver mi expresión… no tenia idea de como sentirme en ese momento, mirando hacia atrás, me siento perturbado de recordar tal escena, y entonces, recuerdo hacer puesto mi subfusil a la altura del abdomen de Lain

Cris: pero tu también tienes tus culpas, sé que te atormentan también, así que lo mas justo es que con esto los tormentos de ambos acaben

GS: disculpe, debe parar esta conducta inadecuada ahora mismo antes de que alguno de los dos termine actualmente lesionado, un acontecimiento de tal magnitud antes de la misión pondría en serios riesgos la realización de la misma

Ignore la petición de GS, solo observaba a Lain con un rostro decidido a lo que iba a suceder en ese momento, sonriendo de modo poco natural, se notaba que Lain estaba tentada a jalar ese gatillo, si dedo se movía de vez en cuando como si fuera a hacerlo, y los escudos de ambos estaban sin activar, por lo que nada detendría los siguientes sucesos, excepto…

Dan: cálmense los dos

Dijo Dan en voz autoritaria, tomándonos a ambos de los brazos y apartándonos, mirándonos a ambos de un modo que nos daba a entender que quería que guardáramos nuestras armas, lo cual hicimos tras unos cuantos segundos, volteándome yo hacia mi capsula, sintiéndome algo enojado. Luego volteándome levemente, ante la sorpresa de ver que Lain aparto a Dan violentamente, se acercó hacia mi para luego darme un golpe en la cara y tomarme del cuello, poniéndome contra una pared, el golpe no había sido muy fuerte, al menos no lo suficiente como para causar daño a mi casco, pero sentía un zumbido ven mi cabeza del impacto. Cuando paso el efecto, vi que ella tenia su visor despolarizado también, pero su expresión no era ni neutral como normalmente parecía estar, o enojada, como esperaba, era mas bien una mirada triste, como si me compadeciera o algo asi, hasta que llego Dan, tomándola del hombro para apartarla de donde yo estaba. Ella no opuso resistencia esta vez, volviendo silenciosamente hacia el otro lado de la sala y entrando en su capsula, haciendo Dan lo mismo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que entrara en conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar, me dolía la cabeza, y no me sentía bien por lo que acababa de hacer, era la primera vez que un incidente asi ocurría entre el grupo, aunque mirando atrás, nunca habíamos interactuado mucho a nivel personal, pese a la gran cantidad de misiones que habíamos realizado, al parecer, había mucha tensión acumulada entre nosotros, casi completos extraños trabajando juntos, sin dirigirse casi la palabra.

GS: sabe, este incidente debería ser reportado al capitán

Cris: ahora no, GS, no estoy de humor como para recibir un regaño

GS: no me dejo terminar, pese a la curiosidad que me causa este tipo de interacción humana, y a mi deber de informar de estos incidentes, creo que seria mejor esperar a que la misión haya terminado antes, para asi no retrasar el procedimiento de reclamación, oh, por cierto, los técnicos ya vienen aquí con el dispositivo explosivo, ya casi es hora de la inserción, la operación comienza en dos horas, asegúrese de descansar y calmarse hasta entonces

Suspire levemente cuando GS se callo, al poco tiempo los técnicos llegaron con la bomba, la cual puse en mi capsula, luego, al pasar del tiempo llego el escuadrón de ODST que nos acompañaría durante la misión, y por los canales de comunicación decían que al parecer las tropas de operaciones especiales de los Elites también estaban listas a ser desplegadas, ninguno de nosotros tres dijo una sola palabra hasta que fue la hora y ya habíamos llegado a la atmosfera de Sanghelios, y nuestros canales de comunicación se abrieron y la voz del capitán resonó.

Alex: *por el comunicador* es curioso, no hay muchas naves orbitando el planeta, como si hubieran sido descuidados

Rtas': *por comunicador* esperemos que lo hayan sido, y que esto sea fácil, desplegaremos las tropas de Lekgolo (Hunters) primero, ya que al ser inmunes a los Flood

Alex: espera, los escaneos muestran tropas de Brutes abajo, parece que la alianza lleva un buen tiempo formándose

Rtas: no importa, ya estamos acá, el Inquisidor comandara las tropas terrestres, yo me encargare del asalto en orbita

Alex: de acuerdo, ya es hora, desplieguen capsulas

Ya había llegado la hora de la inserción orbital, las capsulas de todos se cerraron y comenzaron a mover, ya podía sentir la presión, no estaba acostumbrado a las inserciones orbitales, las capsulas pronto tuvieron vista panorámica del planeta, este tenia un tono algo rojizo en el, como si hubieran varios desiertos o fuéramos a caer cerca de alguno, alrededor de nosotros hacían algunos Longswords y Seraphs luchando y estallando, escuchaba un pitido, era el contador, ya era hora, y podía escuchar a algunos ODST animados, dando algunas bromas, y dando lo que parecían gritos de batalla justo antes de la inserción, como envidiaba su humor ahora mismo, pero el pitido se hacia cada vez mas intenso.

Dan: desplegando capsulas, en 3, 2, 1…

Y con un pitido final las capsulas se soltaron, cayendo a grandes velocidades, mientras el suelo se acercaba mas y mas, sentí el vértigo, mi estomago se sentía vacío, pero a la vez me sentía ligero, mi visor volvió a polarizarse mientras nos acercábamos, ya faltaban solo unos cuantos kilómetros para que por fin llegáramos, yo solo espere, observando a mi alrededor, y de un momento a otro, el golpe, fue estruendoso, mis oídos zumbaban y luego, el estruendo de la puerta de mi capsula abriéndose, mire a mi alrededor, el suelo era algo rojizo, hacían estructuras a nuestro alrededor, la arquitectura de los Elites era curiosa, muy ornamental, vi a mi alrededor, los ODST tomaban sus armas, yo la bomba y mi lanzacohetes, tome también los subfusiles y ponía mi espada en su lugar, Lain y Dan se habían preparado ya, y las capsulas de los Elites se abrían una de estas revelando a Ura, que observo hacia mi dirección.

Ura: ¿listo Spartan?

Observe pro unos segundos mas, tome la munición y cargue mis subfusiles, ya había comenzado la invasión.

Cris: listo

* * *

Continuara…

Y aqui esta, comenten pro favor, cualquier cosa, y feliz año nuevo gente.


	14. Invasión Parte 2: Ascenso de los Flood

Y aqui esta, este capitulo en lo personal me ha gustado escribirlo... que opinan? diganme por favor xD

* * *

Invasión Parte 2: Ascenso de los Flood

_**Perspectiva de Cris**_

24 de Abril – 4: 03 PM – Estado de Chavam

Mi armadura se siente pesada, tal vez por que en mi espalda llevo un lanzacohetes, en mi cintura un subfusil silenciado y una espada, mi brazo derecho carga una bomba que aunque pequeña, es muy pesada, y el izquierdo lleva el otro subfusil silenciado, esto definitivamente evitara que me mueva rápidamente.

Dan: te advertí que era mejor que eligieras armas acordes

Cris: este no es el momento para reanudar la discusión

Ura: tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos en avanzar, es muy probable que los Flood de esta zona hayan visto las capsulas cayendo, y vendrán a investigar

Nuestro equipo consistía de tres Spartans (Nosotros), tres Elites de operaciones especiales, (Ura, N'tho 'Sraom y Usze 'Taham), y tres ODST, (J. Darwin, G. Pérez y T. Miles), aunque estos últimos parecían algo nerviosos, no se notaba por los cascos, pero podría decir que al menos uno estaba temblando, y no lo culpo, en un planeta de muertos vivientes, con los únicos aliados a si alcance siendo unos sujetos de mas de dos metros de alto, y unos reptiles que hace no mas de dos décadas estaban prácticamente exterminándonos, no es la situación mas cómoda si te pones a pensarlo.

Alex: *por com* desplegando tropas en los estados aledaños a Chavam

Rtas: *com* iniciando bombardeo orbital

Mire brevemente al cielo, pude ver a lo lejos el gran resplandor, un rayo blanco, directo desde orbita, cayendo hacia la tierra, asegurando que las tropas Flood no se molestaran en atacarnos a nosotros, y que no nos rodearan, para este momento las tropas deberían consistir seguramente de Hunters y vehículos pesados, los cuales eliminarían la amenaza inmediata aproximándose a ellos, para luego desplegar los escuadrones de Grunts y Marines.

Alex: *com* los súper-cruceros atacan los escudos del Shadow of Intent, todas las fragatas, defiéndanlo

En el cielo de Sanghelios se veía claramente las explosiones en orbita, apenas distinguibles como luces parpadeantes en el cielo, la carnicería había comenzado, y nosotros ya debíamos empezar a movernos, las calles de lo que parecía una metrópolis, totalmente cubiertas de lo que parecía hongo, lo cual, según GS era biomasa Flood, además que habían algunos sacos, granos, protuberancias… cosas que se mueven, según GS eran para la incubación de las formas de infección, y lo mas recomendable era ni siquiera tocarlas, ya que expulsarían de inmediato los "calamares" que tengan en su interior, probablemente causaría una reacción en cadena con las otras protuberancias, y tendríamos un montón de Flood en nuestras manos, cosas que no vendrían bien con las escasas municiones, y aunque los escudos de nuestros trajes MJOLNIR y los del arnés de combate de los Elites causarían que saliéramos relativamente intactos, meteríamos a los ODST en peligro innecesario. Ufff, este viaje no había ni empezado y ya sentía que el solo pisar ya nos pondría en peligro.

Dan: alto, al frente hay movimiento

PT: *com* esas señales corresponden a formas de combate, seguramente son varias, y se dirigen en esta dirección, al parecer van hacia el norte a la batalla, aunque según su numero inevitablemente nos toparemos con ellos ¡Que emocionante!

GS: *com* compórtate PT, necesitamos eliminar a las fuerzas con las que nos vayamos a topar de manera silenciosa para no llamar la atención

Dan: nosotros nos quedaremos acá atrás, Lain, tu y los Elites adelántense con el camuflaje activo para reconocimiento, una vez confirmes los números, nosotros acá prepararemos la ofensiva

Lain asintió, desapareciendo junto con Ura y los Elites en las sombras, ahora solo teníamos que esperar, observando yo el tono rojizo del cielo en ese momento. Sabia que la batalla estaba causando estragos en ese momento, me gustaría saber como les estaba yendo a las tropas en los otros estados.

* * *

_**Perspectiva de Thel 'Vadam**_

Simultáneamente- Estado de Lodam

?: ¿Yo? Yo soy un monumento a todos tus pecados

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, el escalofrió al ver por primera vez cara a cara al parasito pensante, vivo por primera vez, consiente de si mismo, muy diferente a la infección que ocurrió en el primer anillo, esas eran bestias, sedientas de sangre, pero estos… desde los sucesos en el segundo anillo se habían vuelto… inteligentes, detestaba decirlo, pero el parasito era inteligente, y la infección actual… estos monstruos no parecían casi nada de lo que eran, eran listos, planeadores, sabían de sigilo, rodeaban a sus presas en lugar de un ataque frontal con la esperanza de al final esta terminara cediendo. El parasito, ¿que clase de abominación era? El ver la cara de uno de mis hermanos, infectado por esa cosa… el ver como el honor que tenían les era arrebatado de golpe, me daba ganas de vomitar.

Thel: ¡apunten bien los cañones! ¡Vienen formas Tanque!

Los Lekgolo disparaban continuamente ante las hordas de Flood que se aproximaban, destrozándolos antes de que llegaran siquiera a tocarnos, veíamos como estos caían uno por uno , los tanques humanos en el estado de Ircot al parecer estaban teniendo éxito al atraer la atención de los parásitos, y en orbita el Shadow of Intent nos proporcionaba el fuego de apoyo.

Thel: ¡que los Unggoy desciendan! ¡Se acercan Jiralhanae a mi posición por el este!

A mi cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de Doisac, la figura desfigurada de aquella abominación, ese… monstruo, no había otra manera de llamarlo… Tartarus, ni siquiera parecía el mismo, aquello que me causo escalofríos no era el hecho de que este haya vuelto, sino que el parasito haya sido capaz de… dar actualmente vida y conciencia, no podía entender ese concepto, estaba dudando… igual que cuando dude del gran viaje, cuando me fue revelada la verdad sobre Halo, y cuando vi la forma infectada del Profeta del Pesar, y al Oráculo, corrompidos ambos.

?: ¿Yo quito vida, o la doy? ¿Quien es la victima, y quien el enemigo?

La figura de la mente del parasito nunca se fue de mi cabeza desde aquel día, me atormenta entre sueños, a veces siento como si aun me hablara, sabia que al Spartan le sucedía lo mismo, el también actuaba extraño al mismo tiempo que yo tenia las alucinaciones, el simple contacto con el parasito podía causar daño a tu mente, la mía ya se sentía exhausta después de aquel encuentro, aunque siempre creí que era el estrés de saber que nuestro Covenant nos había dado la espalda, pero ahora lo veo, el parasito jugaba con mi mente.

?: Este no es sino carne y fe, y es el mas engañado

Ugh… no, esto no esta bien, puedo sentirlo, lo siento en mi cabeza, sé que trata de invadir mi mente, solo estuve en contacto unos pocos minutos con el, y ya me causo esto, ojala esos que se han marchado a su encuentro… no, espero que ni lo vean, no me afecto tanto mi mente, dado que me necesitaba, pero no tengo idea de que pueda causarles a ellos.

Thel: ¡Jiralhanae con martillo!

La alianza de los Brutes con el parasito solo afianzo mis sospechas, el parasito piensa, piensa mas de lo que jamás se me ocurrió, la única instancia que esto había pasado, en la batalla del arca, el parasito se alió a nosotros para matar al Profeta de la Verdad, pero solo para traicionarnos en el momento en que todo paso, tantas habilidades de un ser pensante, todas en una creación de abominaciones, en los que causaron la caída de la gran civilización de los Forerunner, no tiene lógica…

Thel: hermano, ¡¿como van los avances en orbita?

Rtas: *com* los parásitos caen ante el fuego de nuestras armas, la retaguardia esta totalmente cubierta

Los cañones de plasma de los Unggoy y Jiralhanae impactaban contra ambos, los Jiralhanae y los parásitos, los reducían a nada, pero esto se sentía muy fácil, no era natural que todo fuera acorde al plan, al menos no tan bien, no sin bajas significativas o algo así, y el hecho de que pocas naves protegieran a su mente central… es raro, nada usual, el parasito es lo suficientemente listo para saber que los números son significativos a la hora de la defensa, pero al estar la mayor parte de las tropas lejos, en un momento tan conveniente… estoy pensando demasiado, debo concentrarme en la lucha.

* * *

_**Perspectiva de Cris**_

GS: *com* acaban de llegar los reportes de AT, los Flood que se dirigían en especifico a esta sección fueron eliminados

Dan: Lain, no te di orden de atacar

Ura: *com*no hay necesidad de discutir Spartan, los enemigos fueron eliminados y no fuimos detectados, hay que avanzar

Dan: Ufff… tienes razón, avancemos equipo

Las calles del planeta se hacían cada vez más y más estrechas, debido a la cantidad de biomasa en el suelo, nuestros pases eran como pisar carne, que en esencia lo era, y esto me provocaba leves nauseas, nos reunimos con Lain y los Elites, habían unos 10 cuerpos de Flood, todos con su forma de infección estallada, los tiros habían sido precisos, mortales, y mas que nada silenciosos, los Elites procedieron a usar sus espadas de plasma para desmembrarlos y evitar que volvieran, solo por si acaso,. Seguimos avanzando, por el desolado paisaje, los Elites estaban visiblemente molestos por todo esto, se sentía la tensión de cada uno, y esto aumentaba conforme llegábamos a nuestro objetivo, la entrada a la fábrica subterránea.

Dan: de acuerdo equipo, es aquí, supongo que ninguno de ustedes esta familiarizado con este edificio

Ura: no, en este fue el punto donde empezó la infección, todos los que conocían el área fueron los primeros en ser infectados

Dan: bien, nos dividiremos en tres grupos en busca de la entrada, yo iré con N'tho, y Darwin, Lain, tu iras con Ura y Miles, Cris, tu con Usze y Pérez, si alguno encuentra la entrada, su IA alertara a las nuestras y nos reuniremos con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos, y así hicimos, nos dividimos en los 3 grupos, y pronto cada uno estaba fuera de la vista del otro.

Cris: GS tienes alguna idea de como es este… ¿Gravemind?

GS: debo decir… que no tengo mucha información acerca de él, lo que estaba en la base de datos de la ONI no decía nada muy profundo, aparte de que parece una planta, y es gigantesco, además de extremadamente inteligente, uno solo puede coordinar todos los Flood en una galaxia entera

Dan: *com* alerta, pueden haber algunas esporas color verde justo delante de ustedes, les recomiendo no acercarse

Cris: ¿porque?

GS: recibiendo datos de video de PT

Se abrió un archivo de video en mi casco, desde la perspectiva de Dan, ese soldado, Darwin, al parecer se había adelantado para hacer reconocimiento, entrando en una niebla color verde, al parecer inofensiva, pero en ese momento, un Flood de forma pura, identificado como forma de largo alcance, disparo una espina, directo al casco del ODST, perforando un hueco en su visor, por el cual se filtro la niebla, y lo que sucedió luego… me estremeció. Una infección en vivo, el marine, parecía estar sintiendo gran dolor, se quito el casco, sudaba incontrolablemente, se veía como se ahogaba, sentía el dolor, aun cuando yo no era quien lo experimentaba, y luego, su cara, su cara se comenzó a pudrir, se distorsionaba, su traje se rompía, dándole paso a un tentáculo-garra, podía ver sus huesos, como estos se rompían y alargaban, sus entrañas luego salían, el mismo las vomitaba ¡estaba vomitando sus propios órganos! Pero antes de que la transformación terminara, vi la mano de Dan alzarse, su escopeta apunto al marine que sufría, dándole a este la muerte para acabar con su agonía. Casi no podía contener mis ganas de vomitar, luego, un destello azul, una granada de plasma lanzada por N'tho destruyo al Flood que había perforado su casco

Dan: los Flood podrían estarse ocultando en aquella niebla, usen el VISR para localizarlos y elimina- *estática* -la señal se debi- *estática* la niebla lo cau- *estatica*

Cris: oh, genial… estamos ahora incomunicados… Ura, que tal va todo…

GS: tampoco hay señal ese grupo, ni siquiera puedo captar sus signos cardiacos

Cris: demonios… *activando mi VISR*

Pude ver claramente una apertura, una puerta tal vez, o donde antes había una, y veía las escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, era claro que ese era el camino, pero las comunicaciones no se restablecían, tendría que hacer esto solo, y luego de plantar la bomba buscaría al resto, para luego activarla remotamente, lejos del alcance.

Cris: avancemos

Hice la seña a mis compañeros, los cuales comenzamos a bajar, Usze se adelanto, destruyendo las amenazas más cercanas e inmediatas con su espada de energía, Pérez atacaba con un subfusil silenciado eliminando a los que estuvieran mas lejos, y así nos abrimos paso entre las leves hordas, era curioso por que pensé que tendría mas guarda, pero por fin, llegamos al final, la biomasa Flood estaba pro todas partes, y las Coordenadas que marcaba GS no se equivocaban, era acá, ¿pero donde estaba la planta enorme de masa? No importaba, solo debía plantar la bomba. La puse en un leve cumulo de masa cercano, y la encendí, poniéndola en espera de la orden para estallar.

Cris: salgamos de aquí

?: Hijo de mi enemigo, ¿porque has llegado?...

Su voz, era profunda, espeluznante, no era humana, definitivamente, pero hablaba perfectamente como si supiera la lengua, tampoco era Elite, ni Brute, ni siquiera Grunt o Hunter, era… raro, era calmado, aterradoramente calmado, y con tanta confianza en su voz, un tentáculo tanto o mas grande que yo me agarro de los brazos, su fuerza era demasiada, ni siquiera podía romperla con la máxima potencia del Mk VII, tenia miedo de voltear la cabeza, no quería verlo, tenia… miedo, pero veía las caras de Pérez, y Usze, o mas bien, sus cascos, ellos retrocedían, alzando sus armas, pero viéndose incapaces de usarla, estaban tan asustados como yo…

?: …yo no ofrezco perdón a los pecados de un padre, que a su hijo a pasado…

Dan: Cris…

Esa voz, Dan estaba allí también, igualmente atrapado, me di valor a mi mismo, para voltear hacia donde estaba su voz, y era el, agarrado por un tentáculo igual que yo, sin poder moverse, y a su lado, en la misma situación estaban Lain y Ura, luego mire al suelo, estaban N'tho y Miles, ambos asustados, Miles parecía rezando por su vida en ese momento, él estaba horrorizado, y N'tho inmóvil, y así, me decidí a voltear mi cabeza, y allí estaba, masivo, con cara de planta, mandíbulas abiertas, y en ellas, dientes, hechos de calaveras de Elite, filo0sos, amenazadores, y vi su tamaño, gigantesco, no podía ni empezar a calcularlo

GS: cálmese, sus signos mentales están colapsando rápidamente, si no se calma el daño psicológico será irreparable

La voz de GS no ayudaba en nada, yo solo veía con horror a la monstruosidad frente a mí, no sentía nada que no fuera terror, mis compañeros también estaban temblando, incluso la estoica Lain temblaba del miedo, esto era demasiado, no lo podía soportar mas, ni un segundo mas, debía salir de allí, ¿pero como? El terror no me dejaba pensar, quería vomitar pero no salía nada, este era el ser que describían como la mente de los Flood, Gravemind.

Gravemind: sus intentos por detenernos fracasaran, no pueden impedir el avance, lo que estaba destinado desde el principio, Sera, y entonces verán la verdad, la verdadera vida eterna, el verdadero gran viaje, la verdadera evolución, los Flood somos la verdad, y es hora de que se las muestre

Los tentáculos del monstruo se acercan a nuestros cascos, las ranuras de nuestros implantes mentales comenzaron a ser invadidas pro estos, ¿como demonios podía esta cosa conectarse a nuestros aparatos electrónicos? Dios ¡Nada de eso tiene sentido! No entiendo que sucede…

…

Las imágenes, vienen a mi cabeza, todas esas vidas, humanas, Covenant, razas que ni conocemos, todo eso, no podía soportarlo, los Flood, lo quieren todo, quieren tenerlo absolutamente todo, no me sentía bien, tantos planetas, vidas arruinadas, no lo podía soportar mas, no podía… y en ese instante no sentía nada, el terror termino de apoderarse, mi cordura se fue, todo se fue, todo salió en ese momento, el primer grito de mi vida, la primera vez que he gritado desde que me convertí en Spartan, y escuchaba gritos similares a mi lado, Dan, Ura, incluso Lain, todos gritaban de absoluto terror

GS: ok, no quería tener que llegar a esto, perdóneme por el siguiente procedimiento… _reclamador_… código de autoprotección: 8-1-12-14-04

Y de repente, todo se apagó, caí inmóvil, al menos yo, pero mi armadura, se movía sola, luego, un pulso electromagnético, una descarga de mi traje, la espada de energía que yo traía se activó, cortando parte del tentáculo que me mantenía agarrado, haciendo que este perdiera algo de su agarre, y así poder liberarme, luego tome la espada, corriendo hacia los tentáculos que sostenían a Lain y Dan

GS: activen los códigos de autoprotección de las armaduras

PT: ¡claro que si!

AT: afirmativo…

Lain y Dan comenzaron a moverse igualmente, mientras yo volvía a atacar, para soltar a Ura, el cual parecía estar… extrañamente bien, aunque igual de perturbado, aun así consiente

Ura: ugh… ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ, AHORA!

Ese grito al parecer hiso volver a la realidad a Miles, Pérez, N'tho y Usze, los cuales huyeron inmediatamente de allí, seguidos por Lain y Dan

GS: estabilizando patrones mentales, esto debería bastar para tranquilizarlo un poco y hacer que se mueva

De repente, me sentí bien, no sé que era, tal vez alguna clase de droga de emergencia, pero me volvía a sentir bien, volví a tener el control sobre mi mismo, con la espada en mi mano, mire directamente a la monstruosidad, que estaba extrañamente serena ante el escape, eso… me enfado, esa serenidad, me enfado como nada en mi vida

Cris: ¡VAS A MORIR AQUÍ, MONSTRUO HIJO DE PUTA!

Ura: ¡Spartan, vámonos!

Por ahora, decidí escuchar a Ura, pero eso no disminuía mi ira hacia la abominación

GS: las comunicaciones están abiertas nuevamente, ya mande por un Pelican al capitán Alex para recogernos, estará acá en dos minutos

Cris: entendido, y tu… cosa… aquí acaba todo para ti y tus malditos calamares

El Gravemind se mantuvo en silencio, excepto por una frase

Gravemind: todo lo que nació de los Flood, volverla a ellos

Con este ultimo mensaje, huimos de la guarida del Gravemind, las espadas, mi y de Ura destrozando a cualquier Flood en nuestro camino a la superficie, y una vez afuera, allí estaban, Lain, Dan, N'tho, Usze y Pérez, sentados, descansando, y nosotros subiendo al Pelican, el cual nos saco inmediatamente de allí.

Alex: el paquete ha sido entregado, todas las tropas están siendo evacuadas

Subimos hasta el Soul-less , desde allí, directo a la sala del Capitán, el cual todavía luchaba contra las naves Flood, mire por la ventana, directo al planeta, sentía la ira en mi, ya quería acabar con esto, y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Alex: todas las tropas han sido evacuadas, termina con esto de una vez Cris, como Plutón

Esas palabras, extrañamente me calmaron, me hicieron sentir mejor, no se por qué… tal vez… solo es que… no, no sabia por que, no podía pensar el por que… ya basta de pensar, era hora de terminar de una vez con todo

Cris: vuelve al infierno…

Fue lo único que dije, antes de apretar el botón del control, y luego, un destello desde Sanghelios, todo estallo… la bomba se había detonado, Gravemind ya no estaba… ganamos

Marine: todas las naves Flood dejaron de disparar, comenzaremos a eliminarlas

Alex: jajaja, allí vamos, prepárense a acabar con los bastardos, preparen ahora todos a destruir las naves, carguen los MAC y…

BOOOM… un estallido, fue todo lo que oímos, sin carga ni nada, la mitad de nuestra flota desapareció de la nada, estallaron, destruidas, y luego mas. Y más, pronto la mayoría de nuestra Flota estaba fuera, y una transmisión, sentí un dolor de cabeza indescriptible. Veía a Dan, Lain y Ura en la misma posición.

Gravemind: ¿acaso me creyeron derrotado?

Cris: no… no… mierda no…

Gravemind: todo ha terminado para ustedes, ¿nunca pensaron por que fue tan sencillo? No fuimos descuidados, todo estaba planeado, nuestras fuerzas no estaban acá, pro que esperábamos a que ustedes atacaran, aquel al que vieron en la planta, no controlaba a los Flood

Alex: un… señuelo, Rtas, vámonos de acá, debemos evacuar ahora ¡ahora!

Y así, del modo más rápido que pudimos, nos fuimos en un portal desli-espacial a un salto al azar… las naves Flood no nos siguieron, no tenían por qué… ya habían ganado

Una semana después – Espacio desconocido

Transmisión: ¡todas las fuerzas de la UNSC se han retirado, estamos indefensos! ¡Nos atacan!

Transmisión: ¡todas las naves fueron retiradas a la tierra!

Transmisión: ¡transmisión desde el sistema Épsilon Eridiani, naves han aparecido!

Todo fue su plan, las naves de los Flood no resguardaban Sanghelios por que estaban en posición para atacar… una por una, transmisiones de cada sistema, cada colonia, una por una caían, las transmisiones cesaban tan rápido como llegaban, todas las naves se retiraban a proteger el sistema Sol.

Alex: ¡¿Cómo que todas se retiraron? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡MIERDA, MEIRDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

Esto era el fin, cada colonia registrada había marcado, solo quedaba el bastión de la tierra, nuestro próximo destino era allí, era el fin ya, los Flood habían ganado.

* * *

Continuara…

Y alli esta, el fin de la Saga de Invasion, comenten porfavor.


	15. Conquista Parte 1: Balaho

Y aqui esta, otro glorioso capitulo, los proximos seran una serie de "spin-offs" que ocurren durante la invasion a escala galactica de los Flood, ojala les guste xD

* * *

Conquista Parte 1: Balaho

2 de Mayo – 4:12 AM – Planeta Balaho

_**Perspectiva de Rorong**_

Y así, empieza otro día en el infierno que es este planeta… al menos es mejor que cuando estábamos con el Covenant… lo bueno… es que a mi nunca me mandaron a las filas… ¡me hubieran hecho trizas! He escuchado historias de las carnicerías que ocurrían allí, ¡y nosotros éramos la carne de cañón! Débiles, miedosos, no muy listos… así somos los Unggoy, oh, olvide mencionar la poca autoestima. Éramos masacrados de las formas más crueles, cuellos torcidos, golpeados hasta la muerte, mandaban a volar nuestros tanques de propano para que nos asfixiáramos… y sin mencionar lo que le hicieron al pobre Flipyap… ¿o era Flapyip? No creo que importe ya, esta muerto… creo…

Dudup: ¡…y entonces el Demonio entro y lleno la cara del Jiralhanae de un cargador entero de Spiker!

Rorong: y… ¿Qué hiciste?

Dudup: seguí el viejo dicho: "sal del camino, y vive otro dia"

Rorong: y actualmente lograste escapar… por alguna razón no lo creo, dicen que todos los que han visto al Demonio no viven para contarlo

Dudup: oh, pero es que fui listo, cuando termino la masacre en el cuarto, me tire entre los cadáveres y me hice el muerto, pateo algunas veces para asegurarse de que ninguno estaba vivo, pero hice lo mejor que pude para quedarme callado, y tal final se largo de allí

Rorong: bueno, según las leyendas dicen que el Demonio ataca cuando menos lo esperan, deja hoyos en las cabezas de cada Unggoy, o que a veces cuando huían despavoridos los perseguía por simple y sádica diversión para luego romperles la espalda, o que se las rompía incluso entando muertos

Dudup: si, pero son las mismas leyendas que decían que mientras golpeaba a los cadáveres se agachaba en la cara de ellos como baile de victoria… un extraño ritual en mi opinión, pero seguramente falso

Rorong: bueno, un primo mio dice que lo vio tele transportarse directamente en Gran Caridad, y solo armado con un Needler elimino a los guardaespaldas de los Altos Profetas, si es capaz de eso, es básicamente capaz de lo que sea

Dudup: te juro que de verdad fue así

Rorong: como digas, debemos irnos, casi es hora de nuestra ración en los tubos de alimentación… soy un Unggoy muy sediento ahora mismo

Y esas eran las conversaciones con mi compañero, Dudup, y a decir verdad de lo único que hablaba era de sus experiencias de guerra, era muy orgulloso para alguien de nuestra especie la verdad… pero era divertido a su manera. Las filas a los tubos de alimentación eran largas, hacia frio a veces y otras quemaba todo… me alegra la verdad que los pilares de fuego no incendien todo el planeta, considerando que es metano lo que respiramos.

Dudup: ¿porque seguimos comiendo de esta cosa? La detestaba cuando estaba en servicio

Rorong: pues es lo único que hay, por mientras nuestro planeta se recupera del ataque desde los cielos…

Dudup: debí haberme ido con los humanos y los Elites, ellos en estos momentos no estarían comiendo esto

Rorong: morir comiendo porquería o morir comido por porquería… he allí el dilema

Dudup: muy gracioso

Rorong: agradece que apenas los humanos se fueron la nave Flood salió directo a su casería, si se hubieran quedado ya estaríamos mas que muertos

Dudup: nos tienen miedo jajá

Rorong: o como somos tan debiluchos no se tomaron la molestia, sabiendo que siempre pueden volver para comernos

Dudup: que pesimista…

Y en este caso no era para menos, tenemos entre manos a un horror cósmico, que en cuestión de unos días asimilo completamente a todo un planeta, y según los informes que vienen de nuestros parientes a bordo de la nave humana, los Kig-Yar y los Yanme'e han sido destruidos, aunque la destrucción de los primeros parece poco usual, viendo como esos pájaros viven de ir por la galaxia en busca de comercio y robo…

Dudup: pero podríamos defendernos bien… digo…

Rorong: no, no podríamos, caeríamos no en días, sino en horas seguramente, eliminaron a la mayoría de los Sangheili que habitaban en su planeta en cuestión de pocos días, y ahora que lo pienso, en caso de que vengan, ni siquiera nos dejaron plan de escape, nos dejaron listos para ser comidos, en bandeja…

Y allí estaba todo acumulado, no teníamos esperanzas, si los parásitos hubieran decidido quedarse y comernos de una vez a estas alturas ya seriamos no mas que materia amarilla pegada a una gran bola de materia pensante.

Rorong: bueno, ya da igual, solo queda esperar nuestra inevitable muerte

Dudup: podría ser peor, podríamos seguir congelándonos hasta la muerte por las temperaturas invernales

Rorong: si, el equipamiento que nos brindaron los Sangheili para sobrevivir es apreciado, y bueno, parece que el ambiente esta mejorando en las ultimas décadas, si sobrevivimos a los Flood, podría todo ir actualmente bien

Dudup: ¿vez? Hay que ver el lado bueno

Si… Dudup tenia razón… a decir verdad siempre soy de los que ven el lado negativo de las cosas, y puede que los Flood no regresen, tal vez para estas alturas los humanos ya se encargaron de ellos, todo podría haber salido bien, y esos rumores de planes de invasión que oímos por las comunicaciones podrían haber tenido éxito… Lamentablemente, ese no era el caso, ya todo estaba perdido, y todos nosotros íbamos a vivir de primera mano el horror que ocasiona el parasito, y todo comenzó con una explosión en orbita, una ruptura.

Dudup: ¿una nave Jiralhanae?

Algunos pequeños objetos comenzaron a descender, muy pequeños para ser distinguidos claramente, solo vimos que aterrizaron en las montañas, y tras eso, la nave Jiralhanae simplemente se fue, se retiro sin mas, sin mandar mensajes, sin amenazas que normalmente acompañarían sus visitas… nada, era muy raro.

Rorong: … eso fue extraño

Dudup: si… pensaba que ya estábamos prácticamente muertos… trabajar junto a los simios es casi sentencia de muerte, si no lo hacían ellos, lo hacia el Demonio, y por los rumores no se cual seria peor

Rorong: si se fueron seguramente se equivocaron de planeta o algo así, y ruego que lo sea

Dudup: ¿no deberíamos ir a ver que es lo que sucede por las montañas? Las cosas que cayeron de la nave quiero decir

Rorong: no… además es tarde, va a anochecer pronto, deberíamos ir a comer nuestra ración, y luego a dormir

Dudup: lo que daría por estofado de Kig-Yar

El resto del día paso normal… actualmente nuestros refugios nos mantenían cálidos, los tubos de alimentación aunque para nada deliciosos nos quitaban el hambre… los infantes jugando a lanzarles rocas a animales pequeños, nada fuera de lo usual… en esta era, dormir esta actualmente placentero, sin miedo a morir de frio, hambre o aplastados por monos de las de 2 metros, y llego el día siguiente, lo que no queríamos que pasara paso…

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, Dudup hablando de sus supuestos logros de guerra, la mayoría inexistentes dado que o era pura invención o en realidad lo hizo un Sangheili, mas sonidos de los pequeños lanzando rocas… casi que todo el asunto del día anterior había sido olvidado, nunca fuimos atacados por Jiralhanae, ni nada parecido, tal vez solo vinieron a dejar su basura acá, no me sorprendería que eso fuera lo que pasaba, y no hubo transmisiones de las otras "tribus", en los años recientes con la tecnología que recibimos para auto sustentarnos hemos podido dar y recibir transmisiones a nivel global con las otras tribus en varios lugares del planeta, con todos estos lujos nuevos uno creería que la sobrepoblación seria inminente en unos años, pero las leyes de reproducción Unggoy vigentes durante el Covenant seguían en pie… nos daban algo de orden, y bueno, por mientras nos acostumbrábamos a nuestro nuevo estilo de vida, algunos diplomáticos Sangheili vienen de vez en cuando para monitorear.

Dudup: … y entonces fue cuando la guerra civil empezó y bueno… yo estaba en el Shadow of Intent en ese momento, cuando fue tomada por los Separatistas

Rorong: en serio, deja de contarme tus historias, no me interesan

Dudup: pues deberían, ¿quien dice que no podría serte alguna de mis historias útiles algún día?

Rorong: lo dudo mucho

La tarde pasó sin inconvenientes, excepto algunos casos de interferencia en la comunicación con las tribus de atrás de las montañas, solo recibíamos estática, interferencia nada más o eso desearíamos, entradas las primeras horas de la noche fuimos llamados a una reunión total de la tribu en la zona central, nuestro líder de momento, Konkon había recibido una comunicación extraña.

Konkon: … esto creo que significa… lo que todos creen

Las imágenes eran extrañas, brutales, yo definitivamente no deseaba ver eso, pero simplemente no podía quitar mis ojos del panel holográfico, criaturas que no había visto antes, unos seres de un color amarillo como algo podrido moviéndose por todo el suelo, Unggoy totalmente descompuestos, agarrando con sus brazos a otros normales, literalmente abriéndolos por la mitad, desmembrándolos .

Dudup: Flood, formas de infección y de combate…

Konkon: así es, al parecer los avistamientos de naves Jiralhanae ayer fueron para dispersar a los Flood, como ya sabemos todos, ambos están aliados, lo raro es… nunca habían infectado a los nuestros para hacerlos formas de combate…

Dudup: de hecho… si había pasado, hace unos años en un mundo escudo de los dioses, con la flota liderada por el inquisidor Ripa' Moramee

Rorong: ¿mas historias de guerra? Tienes que estar bromeando

Dudup: sabes, soy más viejo de lo que crees, he visto mucha acción en mis años…

Rorong: no hablo de eso, hablo de, ¿porque cuentas esto cuando en realidad a nadie le importa? ¡Tenemos un brote del parasito justo acá!

Konkon, comenzó a hablar a la multitud, la orden era clara, evacuación inmediata de la zona, ya llevábamos un día entero perdido, los parásitos seguro no estaban lejos, ya había avisado a las demás tribus, y al parecer había una transmisión de una nave de escape, lo suficiente para unos cuantos miles de nosotros, a un día de nuestra ubicación actual, pero tendríamos que partir ya

Rorong: mierda… cuando ya estaba todo saliendo bien en este maldito planeta

Dudup: oye, ven, necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas

Rorong: tengo que también preparar mis pertenencias para cuando nos vayamos

Dudup: ¿Qué pertenencias? No tienes crías, nada de ningún valor económico…

Dudup: ok entiendo el punto, voy

Seguí a Dudup hasta su morada, nada aparte de la típica "choza" de cualquier habitante del área, excepto por una especie de caja, algunas grabaciones, cintas de video humanas, grabaciones de voz… esa clase de cosas son populares como forma de comercio y colección entre tribus, lo han sido desde hace algunos años ya, y algunos Kig-Yar los venden bien en el mercado, pero debajo de todos esos objetos había algo interesante, una armadura de batalla Unggoy, de un color blanco, con una mascara para protección , y un tanque de metano en la parte trasera…

Dudup: no te sorprendas tanto, ya te había contado que yo era un Ultra

Rorong: pero… ¡los Sangheili prohibieron que tuviéramos esto!

Dudup: dale un buen precio a un Kig-Yar y te conseguirán lo que sea, lastima que no pude conseguir una armadura de operaciones especiales con camuflaje activo, serian útiles

Al retirar Dudup la armadura note algo más, un segundo par, aunque esto no fue lo que me sorprendió, justo allí, un par de pistolas de plasma, aguijoneadores, y dos granadas de plasma

Rorong: ¿desde hace cuando tienes esto guardado?

Dudup: unos cuantos años, soy precavido

Rorong: ¿eres idiota o que? ¡¿Que clase de sujeto guarda contrabando militar en un planeta donde no pasa nada?

Dudup: jajaja no te quejes, que va a ser de utilidad, vamos, ponte el otro par

Rorong: en serio, ¿eres idiota o que? Además sabes que nunca he usado una de estas cosas

Dudup: ok, dejemos esto en claro, tenemos abominaciones que vienen en camino a devorarnos, una única opción de escape considerando que somos la especie mas débil de las que conocemos aparte de las alimañas, la gran mayoría de nosotros estamos desarmados así que es inminente la destrucción del planeta, los humanos y Sangheili han fallado a juzgar pro el hecho de que los Flood aun actúan junto con los Brutes en lugar de comérselos, lo que menos me preocupa ahora es el hecho de que no sepas disparar, además no es tan difícil, pones la mano en el gatillo y disparas con las pistolas, el aguijoneador es casi igual, pero solo tengo un cargador completo para cada uno, así que no habrá necesidad de enseñarte a recargar, para las granadas solo hay que apretar el botón y lanzar, pero esperemos que no debamos usarlas

Rorong: whoa, whoa, espera, ve más despacio

Dudup: ok, tu te pones el traje, tomas estar armas y dos granadas, aprietas en gatillo en la dirección de lo que quieras disparar y listo, no son tan difíciles de usar como las armas humanas así que no necesitas tanto entrenamiento, y no te preocupes, el casco de un ultra viene con asistencia a la hora de disparar

Ok, estaba confundido, tanto pasando al mismo tiempo, primero naves dejan parásitos para comernos, ahora mi amigo tiene un arsenal guardado, y espera que lo use actualmente, esto debería ser una broma, nada de esto debería pasar, y ni siquiera tengo el tiempo de entrar en pánico como normalmente debería hacer… como cualquier otro hubiera hecho

Dudup: ya tendrás tiempo para llorar por tu vida luego, ahora lo que debemos hacer es guiar a los demás hasta las coordenadas de la nave

Rorong: … de acuerdo, estas definitivamente loco, pero veo que no tengo mas opción, considerando la situación

Y así, me puse aquella armadura de un Ultra, que se sentía extrañamente… cómoda, pensé que seria peor, y bueno, al ponerme la mascara veía todo, mi estatus vital, armamento, y el retículo, al ver a Dudup marcaba verde

Dudup: cuando miras a alguien y marca verde, significa que es aliado, rojo marca objetivo, tienes 400 disparos de pistola de plasma, y 78 agujas, con 7 son suficientes para hacer estallar a cualquiera

Rorong: entendido

Dudup: cada disparo cuenta, otra cosa, las formas infección, los pequeños estallan con tan solo un disparo, y puede que al estallar también lo hagan las que estén cerca a esta, los Unggoy podridos, son mas resistentes, pueden tomar algunas balas para destruir, y no descarto que encuentres algunos transportadores, se ven como grandes bolas de carne andante, estos estallan como granadas tras unos cuantos disparos, y liberan formas de infección, ¿preguntas?

Rorong: ¿desde cuando eres el Unggoy mas serio de la historia?

Dudup: desde que decidí que no quiero morir siendo devorado, ahora vámonos

De veras, era muy inusual ver a un Unggoy actuando así, los demás saldrían corriendo y llorando ante el peligro inminente, pero bueno, Dudup de verdad quería sobrevivir, supongo que esta justificado… pero yo sabia que hacer, quería hacer exactamente eso, huir y llorar, pero las noticias vinieron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo, esto ya lo había dicho antes, pero ahora estaba seguro, si quería llorar y esconderme como cobarde que soy primero tendría que salir de allí.

La marcha comenzó inmediatamente tras esto. Dudup hablo con Konkon y este acepto tenernos de guardaespaldas, yo iría al frente y el cubriría la retaguardia, y así, comenzamos a caminar, íbamos algo despacio, llevábamos crías y algunos ancianos, la noche no nos dejaba ver bien lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, aunque algunos pilares de fuego naturales nos ayudaban con la orientación. Nadie hablaba, todo era un enorme silencio, incluso las normalmente hiperactivas crías solo caminaban, tal vez también fue el shock de las imágenes de los hologramas… dios, no estoy seguro de nada ya, solo puedo especular lo que les pasa a los demás, desearía que algo rompiera ese silencio… como lamente haber pensado eso.

Konkon: esperen, veo siluetas por los pilares hacia donde nos dirigimos

Rorong: no creo que sea buena idea ir a ver, deberíamos rodearlos

Konkon: pueden ser más de los nuestros

Rorong: más serian una carga más grande, seriamos más lentos, ya en si somos unos 30

Konkon: solo observaremos, en cualquier caso no nos uniremos a ellos

Dudup: de acuerdo iremos con cuidado

La zona por la que transitábamos era una zona desértica, un desierto helado, arena, pilares de fuego, son cosas que aunque opuestas estaban por unidas en esta zona, el ambiente de Balaho nunca fue en mas estableo seguro, pero a su manera, era hermoso. Mientras mas nos acercábamos notamos que no estaban en pie, estaban al parecer dormidos cerca al fuego, seguramente para no congelarse, nos acercábamos lentamente, nunca parecieron notar nuestra presencia y seguían dormitando. Uno de los nuestros se acercó y agito un poco con la mano a uno de los dormidos, este solo cayo de cara al suelo, contra la arena, sin moverse.

Dudup: oh mierda, trampa obvia

Konkon: ¿Qué?

Dudup: todos de espaldas contra el pilar de fuego, las formas de infección no atacaran por allí, Rorong, al frente con migo

Yo asentí, los demás retrocedieron y nosotros avanzamos, teníamos cubierta toda la parte frontal, no veía nada, ningún objeto moviéndose ante la luz creada por al fuego, Dudup temblaba un poco, seguramente se culpaba por no ver venir una trampa tan obvia, cadáveres de señuelo, hasta donde me había contado, era una táctica muy común de los Flood.

Dudup: allí vienen

La arena justo al frente comenzó a moverse, estas cosas habían estado ocultándose debajo de esta, usando su color para camuflarse, y los cuerpos para atraer, no eran idiotas en lo absoluto, aunque solo eran formas de infección, y allí hice mi primer disparo, apreté el mango, las esferas verdes de plasma salieron, impactaron a las primeras formas de infección que salieron, haciéndolas estallar en una reacción en cadena, Dudup hacia lo mismo, disparaba mas rápido y diestramente, y a los pocos minutos ya se habían terminado.

Dudup: para que fuera efectiva esta emboscada debían ser pequeños y pocos, pero seguro hay mas cerca, debemos apurarnos, habrán escuchado los disparos

Y así, continuamos caminando, el plan era el mismo, pero ahora las formas de infección venían usualmente, normalmente de a diez, no muchas, solo servían para tomar desprevenido, es una suerte que Dudup y yo tuviéramos el equipo que señalaba donde estaban, si no a estas alturas ya estaríamos muertos, aunque fue un camino con pocos incidentes, parecía que ni lo estaban intentando, los parásitos nos subestimaban, igual que todos, y puede que tuvieran razón, pero gracias a eso sobreviviríamos.

Amaneció, todo seguía igual, nosotros caminando, con el calor del sol arriba de nosotros, y ahora podíamos ver claramente las trampas puestas, las formas de infección moviéndose debajo de la arena, pero la mayoría del tiempo las lográbamos evitar, y al final…

Dudup: creo que veo algo

En una inspección mas detallada… si, era la nave, ya habíamos llegado a las coordenadas exactas, suspire aliviando, ya estaba a punto de acabar todo, era una nave Corveta, estaba en tierra, seguro esperando por nosotros.

Rorong: necesitamos apurarnos, ya casi salimos de este infierno

Dudup: mira bien…

Mientras mas avanzábamos mas nos dábamos cuenta, alrededor de la nave, un montón de formas de combate, atacando a los que intentaban cruzar, sabían que era lugar perfecto para una emboscada a gran escala, y al ser el único método de salida todos vendrían allí, tratarían de cruzar o sabían que morirían tarde o temprano. Dudup volteo la mirada hacia mí, y asintió, al parecer este era el todo o nada, la ultima oportunidad.

Dudup: es hora

No sé que tenia el en la cabeza, pero la verdad creo que preferiría no oírlo; seguimos avanzando cada vez mas rápido, incluso los viejos. Ahora en vez de cubrir adelante y atrás, cubríamos los lados, y usábamos a la vez ambos, los aguijoneadores y las pistolas de plasma.

Dudup: tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie muera a cualquier costo, ¿ok?

Asentí por última vez, aunque en ese momento no tenia idea de lo que se refería por "a cualquier costo". Y así comenzó, neutra tribu avanzaba rápidamente, nuestros disparos impactaban a las formas de combate e infección, que se desintegraban al recibir suficiente daño. En los alrededores veíamos a otras tribus luchar por sus vidas, ninguno con éxito, estaban desarmados, indefensos, y al ser agarrados eran inmediatamente destrozados, ya sea porque las formas de infección les arrancaran la cabeza para usarlos de huéspedes, o que las de combate los golpearan hasta convertirlos en una masa sangrante en el suelo.

Dudup: ¡ya casi llegamos!

Nos abríamos paso rápidamente, no apartaba la mirada de mis blancos hasta que estuvieran destruidos, los que se acercaban demasiado estallaban por los cristales del aguijoneador, todo parecía ir bien… hasta que llegamos a la nave.

Rorong: … la puerta esta, ¿cerrada?

Una voz salió de unos parlantes, una voz gruesa, definitivamente no era una voz Unggoy, y dijo lo siguiente:

?: No podemos abrir y arriesgarnos a la infección, necesitaremos que despejen por unos segundos esa zona para poder entrar

Dudup: ¡mierda! No vamos a durar tanto

Y allí estábamos, al final de la línea, todos contra la puerta esperando a abrirla, se unían más y más Flood al frente de nosotros, no podríamos con tantos a la vez, y nuestras municiones se acababan con cada segundo, a este paso un íbamos a lograr despejar por suficiente tiempo el área para poder abrir la puerta.

Rorong: ¡solo tengo 10 aguijones más, y 5% de batería!

Dudup: a mi no me quedan municiones…

Rorong: ¡mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Dudup: cálmate amigo, necesito un favor, tu granada… ponla en mi tanque de metano

Rorong: ¿Qué?

Dudup: si, los gases acumulados, y la ignición de la granada deberían ser lo suficientemente potentes para causar un estallido que los mantenga alejados un rato, usare mi primera granada para despejar la entrada, y la segunda explosión será para mantenerlo así

No tenia ni idea de como reaccionar, todo me tomaba por sorpresa ahora, no tenia tiempo de pensar, de reaccionar acorde, de despedirme… no sentía emoción alguna mas que mi instinto se supervivencia, así que hice lo que me dijo y arrojo la primera granada, abriendo paso, tras lo cual comenzó a correr hacia la gran horda que venia atrás suyo.

Dudup: ¡abran la maldita puerta!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a la carga y la puerta se comenzó a abrir; al otro lado, una cámara totalmente sellada, posiblemente en caso de que alguna forma de infección entrara, todos nos apresuramos a pasar, y una vez estuvimos todos dentro esta se cerro rápidamente. Lo ultimo que vi de mi amigo fue su ultimo instante, estallo su tanque en una gran luz azul, y todo acabo.

?: Hay mascaras a un lado para que puedan respirar, todo el metano será drenado en unos segundos

Mientras los demás se ponían sus equipos para respirar, yo solo me senté en el suelo, solté mis armas arrojándolas a un lado y solo me puse a pensar, a asimilar de una vez todo lo que había pasado, desde el primer instante hasta ahora, todo paso por mi cabeza, cada segundo, por fin comenzaba a hacerme efecto, pero la única perdida que había tenido ese día fue la de mi amigo… ahora lo sentía, esa perdida la sentía ahora realmente y llore como antes lo habría hecho cualquier Unggoy, pero no por que toda mi vida se haya esfumado en solo dos días, no por miedo, sino por que mi amigo se había ido, ningunas ultimas palabras de valor, ni de consuelo hacia mi, solo murió repentinamente y bajo su criterio… su ultimo sacrificio fue para que todos nosotros siguiéramos viviendo, pero el… por el modo en que hablaba, todas las cosas que había hecho, él era de nosotros el que mas deseaba vivir, no era justo… ¡él nos salvo, el me salvo! Y ahora igual que el, yo quiero vivir, es lo único que puedo hacer por el ahora, seguir viviendo.

?: Bienvenidos

La parte de atrás de la habitación se abrió, se dreno todo el gas, y una figura enorme, fornida, era un gigante de pelo blanco, un enorme Brute.

Romulus: escuchen, ustedes, sobrevivieron por los deseos que tenían de vivir, mas que los demás cadáveres de allí afuera, mi nombre es Romulus, soy el antiguo líder de los Brutes, y ustedes me ayudaran a recobrar lo que me pertenece por derecho

* * *

Por favor, les pido, si leen esto comenten, quiero saber que piesan del rumbo de la historia xD


	16. Conquista Parte 2: Kholo

He aqui, otro capitulo para su disfrute, peude que este sea un poco mas lento que los otros, pero todo es por la trama.

* * *

Conquista Parte 2: Kholo

6 de Mayo – 7:19 AM – Planeta Kholo

_**Perspectiva de Anbo 'Irtoc**_

8 años humanos han pasado desde que volví a comenzar mi búsqueda… la búsqueda de mis dioses, para volver a hablar con ellos, escuchar sus palabras… pero hasta ahora, ellos se han negado a hablarme, ni siquiera tras haber venido a este lugar… encontrar nueva motivación, un nuevo propósito, no sé que mas puedo hacer… así que una vez mas, he vuelto a este planeta para que me guie en mi camino.

Mi flota se ha separado del resto de la flota Sangheili, llevo 2 años enteros en una búsqueda exhaustiva, busco un Oráculo, pero no se donde encontrarlo… varias veces pensé en volver acá, ver esas ruinas en primera mano, las que vi hace 8 años, pero los humanos ya habían vuelto a reclamar este planeta… Reclamar, es curioso, antes yo siempre creí que el titulo de reclamadores les pertenecía al Covenant, que los Profetas nos guiarían a reclamar el legado perdido de nuestros dioses, los Forerunner, y luego de terminar la guerra con los humanos… aceptarlos como verdaderos reclamadores… ha sido uno de los hechos mas difíciles de mi vida, así como para los hombres que se ofrecieron a seguirme, también quieren saber cual es la verdadera voluntad de nuestros dioses. Es curioso que los siga llamando así, cuando se demostró que su Gran Viaje era en realidad... No, no puedo dudar de su divinidad, ya que, un dios que construye maquinas y armas sigue siendo un dios.

Y hoy, los humanos se han ido de este planeta, totalmente vacío, ninguna forma de vida, ni nave humana se detecta en el planeta, y aquí estoy preguntándome, ¿a donde habrán ido? No es normal de ellos abandonar un planeta que ocupan a menos que este en peligro, pero no hay ninguna marca en el planeta, aparte de la enorme cicatriz, la marca de "Fe" que yo mismo marque con el bombardeo de plasma hace muchas décadas, visión que aun me atormenta, que quiebra mi alma… saber el verdadero significado de todo me causo remordimiento, por le dolor que cause, mi honor, y el de todo Sanghelios fue manchado, nunca quise matar inocentes… eso no es algo propio de un guerrero, pero estaba tan cegado, puedo sentir sus gritos de horror mientras el fuego sagrado los volvía cenizas, no me deja dormir esa visión.

Aun así, una vez mas estoy acá, al lugar de mi mayor victoria y deshonra, el lugar donde me fue marcado el camino, y espero que sea también el lugar donde el camino terminara, pero mis hombres, aunque valientes, seguramente no serán lo suficiente para desenterrar todos los secretos que guarda este planeta, contrate hace unos meses una flota Kig-Yar, también fue aislada del resto… estos piratas serán útiles para mis propósitos, aunque no puedo confiarme de ellos, tengo que mantenerme imponente ante ellos para evitar cualquier inconveniente, y cuando no puedo estar con ellos, le dejo esa tarea a mi segundo al mango, uno de mis hombres mas confiables, Thel 'Lodam.

Lodam: comandante, este es el planeta del que hablaba ¿no es así?

Anbo: si… este planeta es denominado por los humanos como Kholo, estuve años deseando volver acá, pero los humanos volvieron, y tras el tratado de paz con ellos, no me podía forzar a mi mismo a volver

Lodam: ese humano, al que me dijiste que salvaron hace 8 años de la muerte y procedieron a interrogar… ¿Qué fue de el?

Anbo: sigue en esta flota, ha estado bajo mi cuidado y custodia desde ese día, no podía dejarlo ir tras interrogarlo, y no me podía forzar a matar a ningún otro de ellos

Lodam: ¿no es algo… imprudente tener a un humano tan cerca? Sabemos que entre los defectos de todas las especies que conocemos, la de los humanos es que es difícil saber cuando dicen la verdad

Anbo: por eso… después del primer año de interrogatorio, pareció comenzar a tener cierta simpatía con los nuestros… suele hacer bromas, unas muy raras, no entiendo para nada el humor humano, aunque debo admitir, que es preferible a los insultos que nos daba en los primeros meses

Lodam: ¿Qué causo el cambio en su actitud?

Anbo: no estoy seguro… pero de algún modo le tengo algo de respeto ahora

Lodam: y acerca de la información que te dio sobre esas ruinas…

Anbo: al parecer, era una instalación subterránea, y que los humanos la han estado estudiando hace tiempo, dice aun así que son peligrosas, y bajo ellas hay cosas que no deberíamos ver

Lodam: entonces…

Anbo: entonces el vendrá con nosotros, como un guía por la reliquia, aunque del contenido actual… dice no saber exactamente que es… dice que hay algunas maquinas, centinelas… y algo que podría ser un Oráculo, pero este fue trasladado por los humanos apenas fue descubierto

Lodam: una lastima, un Oráculo podría haber sido la respuesta definitiva a todas nuestras preguntas

Anbo: puede que no encontremos todas las respuestas, pero esperemos que esto al menos nos lleve a lo que buscamos

El planeta Kholo estaba volviendo a recobrar su verde, los humanos habían hecho un buen trabajo cubriendo las cicatrices que yo cause, y en parte, deseaba que esa marca desapareciera del todo, y cuando eso pasara, podría al menos, en parte, sentirme en verdadera paz, Lodam no parecía impresionado, tal vez por que no sentía del todo el pesar que causo esta guerra, pero no lo culpaba por no sentir, no me correspondía juzgar eso.

Anbo: aterricen en las coordenadas 57-15-88, Lodam, avísales a los Kig-Yar donde aterrizar, y que preparen las maquinas excavadoras

Lodam: pero… podríamos usar el bombardeo para desenterrarlo

Anbo: no, este planeta no debe recibir mas fuego, ya ha tenido suficiente

Lodam: … de acuerdo

Éramos unas 2 naves, un crucero de batalla y una naves CCS, sin contar a 4 corbetas, bajo el comando de piratas Kig-Yar, todas las naves aterrizaron, cada miembro de la tripulación de ambos debía estar cooperando para desenterrar el objeto, y el trato con los Kig-Yar, todo lo que no nos sirviera, se lo podían quedar, me parecía justo el trato. Pero solo por si acaso, el crucero se volvería a orbita, no confiaba del todo en las intenciones de estos mercenarios.

Los ascensores de gravedad se activaron, grupo por grupo todos bajábamos, mientras nuestras herramientas de excavación también eran puestas en posición, incluyendo entre ellas, un Scarab, de versión antigua, que es piloteada a mano, hecha principalmente con el propósito de excavación. No me sentía del todo cómodo con eso, pero puede que no tuviera suficiente tiempo para desenterrar todos los secretos de esta instalación, así, aunque no aprobara el fuego de las naves, podría al menos tolerar el del Scarab.

A la par que bajaban a la superficie mis tropas, entro casi encadenado, muy levemente en realidad, el soldado humano que rescate de la superficie de este lugar hace varios años ya, hasta donde sabia, su nombre era Gregory… aunque insistía en que lo llamáramos Greg… algo extraño en mi opinión, acortar su nombre, no es algo común en la cultura Sangheili dado la importancia que estos tienen, normalmente nos llamamos por nuestro nombre, o el de nuestra familia completo, o a veces por nuestro rango, pero decidí hacerlo en cuando él nos dejo de llamar "caras de calamar" o "lagartijas".

Greg: hey, ¿Qué tal todo?

La actitud de este humano se había hecho muy… amigable en los últimos años, totalmente informal, irritante a veces, pero la mayoría nos acostumbramos a esta actitud rápidamente a esto, o al menos lo tolerábamos hasta cierto punto, siempre y cuando no nos llamara por nombres insultantes, esto mas de una vez le había costado una patada en el pecho, o el ser arrojado contra una pared, a veces me sorprendía todo el castigo que soportaba… estos humanos son tenaces, a su manera.

Anbo: hemos arribado por fin

Greg: eso escuche, ¿es verdad que tendremos que ir con Jackals en esto?

Anbo: si

Greg: oh dios, como detesto a esos pájaros… recuerdo el estado en que me dejaron en este mismo lugar, ¡me dieron un disparo directo con una carabina!

Anbo: lo recuerdo

Greg: de no ser por que apareciste con tu cuchillo y los mataste, seguro yo estaría muerto

Anbo: no hay necesidad de agradecer humano

Greg: bueno, no iba a hacerlo, pro que luego me encerraste acá, fui torturado hasta que dije todo lo que sabia… y luego me dejaron AÑOS en estas naves, ¿extraño a mi gente sabes?...

Este humano se tomaba libertades al hablar que no debía… pero lo podía pasar por alto en este momento, tenía la mente llena de muchos pensamientos… ansiedad, nerviosismo… esperaba encontrar algo que fuera significativo para mí allí abajo.

Greg: … y no es que me queje, pero ¿Qué demonios pasa con la comida de acá? No niego que sabe bien, pero el verla me hace querer vomitar… ¿me estas escuchando?

Anbo: vamos a bajar

Greg: ugh… ok

Éramos el ultimo grupo en bajar a la superficie, ya sentía las ansias del descubrimiento, y cuando lo encontrara y supiera todo lo que necesitaba, volvería triunfante a Sanghelios con mis hermanos, y les mostraría el camino que había encontrado.

Llegamos a la zona de descarga, la parte inferior se abrió, y la luz purpura nos dejo suspendidos en el aire. Me agradaba la sensación de flotar… la encontraba placentera de cierto modo, toda esa libertad al moverme, por ese instante el deshonor no me importaba, me sentía en esa paz que tanto buscaba, pero tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el suelo del planeta, tuve que volver a mi realidad, a mi búsqueda… ya era hora del viaje de regreso.

Tomamos unas cuantas naves Phantom para un desplazamiento mas rápido a nuestra locación, ya que el punto de aterrizaje fue un poco mas lejos de lo que hubiera querido, necesitaba volver a ver ese lugar con mis propios ojos, respirar el aire de ese lugar, sentir el ambiente de ese planeta que se estaba reconstruyendo, aunque ninguno de mis hombres parecía sentir una emoción similar a la mía en ese momento, ni siquiera el humano, parecía mas indiferente que nada, oculto en sus pensamientos, e inusualmente callado. Lo he conocido por 8 años ya, sé que podría suceder algo con el, tal vez memorias no deseadas de la época de guerra, o la misión que tenia al estar aquí.

Pronto, llego a mi vista el gran campo, la gran línea que yo mismo marque en el planeta, y memorias de mi ultima visita pasaron a través de mi cabeza, entre ellas, los cadáveres carbonizados de ciertos de humanos, esa imagen que ha plagado mi mente en los últimos años, y al otro lado, allí debía estar, el campamento humano que había sido…

Anbo: ¡¿Qué?

Mi cara de shock fue notoria para todos, mi exclamación fue fuerte como para que todos se voltearan a ver, también el humano parecía medianamente sorprendido, aquel campamento había evolucionado a una instalación completa que cubría totalmente el agujero que llevaba a las profundidades del planeta, pero, eso no era lo que causo mi expresión, fue el hecho de que esta había sido estallada, un explosivo de gran capacidad al parecer, había destruido la instalación completamente, y esta había colapsado sobre si misma, y al acercarnos, notamos que llevaba años sin ser usada, probablemente el mismo día que fue destruida todos ellos la abandonaron, sin siquiera intención de recoger los escombros… y al descender en estos, y bajarnos del Phantom, allí estaba, montones de huesos, sin piel, sin nada, solo corroídos por los elementos, aun con sus trajes puestos, cartuchos de munición incinerados.

Greg: trajes rebeldes, los reconozco vagamente, posiblemente usaron esta instalación como sitio de una base de importancia, por lo visto la camuflaron como una base de la UNSC, así no la detectarían a simple vista… seguramente tenían un infiltrado o dos que los cubría

Mire el suelo, allí vi un objeto color plateado, con oxido en sus extremos, semi-enterrado entre la arena del suelo, lo recogí, una placa de identificación que los humanos usaban en el cuello, al parecer había volado hasta aquí, arrastrada pro la explosión que hubo en el edificio, y en este se podía leer levemente una inscripción, Ke-28K, al parecer un guerrero que estuvo acá, y que de seguro pereció… sentí algo apretar mi pecho, no sabia que era esta emoción, ¿lastima quizá? Los humanos seguían matándose entre si, y eso me entristeció. Apreté por un segundo la placa, para luego arrojarla a un lado, si algo que para los humanos seria el equivalente a un suspiro, y con mi mano di la orden de empezar, había que quitar todos los escombros posibles en el menor tiempo posible, y ese Scarab seria más que capaz de abrirnos una entrada en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

El trabajo del Scarab ha sido mas rápido de lo que esperábamos, destruyendo los escombros, quemándolos hasta convertirlos en polvo, aun me causa una leve sensación de inconformidad, pero la ansiedad puede mas con migo que mi pesar. Los Kig-Yar se quejan por le hecho de que aun no hay mercancía a la vista, y el humano se queja por casi cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, desde la comida hasta el frio de la noche, me desharía de el de no ser por mis memorias, y pro el hecho de que hoy mismo me será de utilidad, para buscar todo lo que hay enterrado en aquella cripta.

Greg: bueno, es por acá, te recomendó traer a unos cuantos armados contigo

La recomendación del humano, aparte de todos los comentarios sarcásticos que ha hecho, suena muy serio, aun para el, sé que habla en serio cuando se refiere a estas medidas de seguridad, así que deje a Lodam a cargo de la coordinación de tropas arriba, que seguirán desenterrando, buscando mas cámaras como esta, tal vez los humanos habían pasado algo por algo, yo esperaba que si. Con migo vienen 6 de mis mejores hombres, armados con carabinas y rifles de plasma, y al frente para reconocimiento van 4 Kig-Yar con rifles de haz, a mi lado esta el humano, que da las indicaciones de por donde proseguir.

Greg: ok, cualquier rastro de calamares malvados o cadáveres moviéndose debe ser disparada a la vista, y… ¿como es que soy el único desarmado?

Anbo: no confió en ti lo suficiente para esta clase de expedición humano

Greg: jo, claro, como olvidarlo

Lodam: me mantendré comunicado constantemente en caso de alguna eventualidad

Anbo: confió en ti para mantener el orden allí arriba

Aquel agujero era oscuro, no podía ver bien adentro, pero el humano insistía que había alguna especie de iluminación perpetua unos metros bajo tierra, pero solo por si acaso, iluminaba a mi alrededor con la espada de energía. Comenzó en descenso, a los pocos metros la formación natural de la cueva acabo rotundamente, dándole paso a paredes de un metal inconfundible para mi ojo, este es el material de construcción de los dioses, marcas de lenguaje Forerunner en las paredes, vidrio azulado… todo un espectáculo de contemplar en mi opinión. Mis compañeros Sangheili están igual de maravillados que yo, el humano y los Kig-Yar mas que impresionados, tienen caras de curiosidad.

Greg: … ¿que es esto…?

Anbo: que pasa

Greg: marcas de explosivo por todo este lugar… tejido pútrido… el que hizo esto sabia que quería eliminar completamente a todo ser orgánico aquí abajo

Anbo: ¿podría haber especímenes vivos todavía?

Greg: pues es probable, pero el que haya colocado estos explosivos sabía que podía destruirlo todo dentro, y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo

Anbo: habrá que ir mas profundo

Conforme avanzábamos entre la estructura, se notaban mas y mas marcas de explosivos, mas materia orgánica pútrida, incinerada, la persona que voló este lugar seguro hizo un buen trabajo al no dejar cabos sueltos, varias de las cámaras eran virtualmente inaccesibles, solo podíamos avanzar derecho, hasta que llegamos a la ultima cámara.

Greg: ufff… debo decir, dejaron este lugar completamente vacío, lo que no fue volado en pedazos seguramente lo sacaron hace tiempo los de la ONI

Golpee con frustración la pared, todo este camino para nada. Sabia que esto podría llegar a pasar, pero conservaba la esperanza de que al menos hubiera un solo artefacto… uno solo…

Anbo: eso es…

En el suelo había algo, apenas visible entre el azulado vidrio, una pequeña gema de un color igual de azul, que se camuflaba casi perfectamente detrás de este. Era perfecto, al menos una ultima pieza…

Uno de los Kig-Yar se quejo, esperaba el mismo poder llevarse algo… al parecer no se habían percatado de lo que yo había visto, si me movía rápidamente podría recolectarlo, y ellos creerían que no hubo ningún botín, necesitaba una distracción… El comunicador sonó, captando la atención de todos, un mensaje de la superficie, por parte de Lodam, algo alterado, y visiblemente estresado.

Lodam: hay una nave Jiralhanae aproximándose, ¡deben venir aquí ahora mismo!

Greg: ¿Jiralhanae? ¡Brutes! Oh dios, esto se puso feo…

Lodam: no… parecen hostiles, no han atacado a nuestra nave, pero se rehúsan a identificarse aparte del hecho de ser Brutes

Anbo: entendido, me dirigiré hacia arriba lo más rápido que pueda

Lodam: de acuerdo, pondré a las tropas en alerta y preparare los Phantom solo por si acaso

La comunicación se corto, todos voltearon por un momento en dirección hacia la salida y avanzaron, excepto yo, que me tome un minuto, para recoger en casi diminuto cristal, guardándolo de modo que los Kig-Yar no vieran nada. Ya en la superficie, podía ver unas cuantas naves Spirit aproximándose, todos los presentes levantaron sus armas, listos para acabar con cualquier ser agresivo que surgiera de esa nave, y esta aterrizo, los lados de la nave se abrieron, revelando ante mi una figura conocida, de pelaje blanco y corto, mas alto que el resto de los brutes por una cabeza, y obviamente aquel que estaba al mando.

Anbo: Romulus…

Romulus: tiempo sin verte, Anbo…

Lodam: ¿señor?

Anbo: pueden relajarse, este Jiralhanae no es peligroso, la menos no por ahora

Todas mis tropas bajaron sus armas, mientras nos acercábamos para tener una leve charla cara a cara, ninguno de los dos bandos, aparte de mi y Romulus parecía cómodo con esta situación, dado que hace no mucho estábamos hasta el cuello con la sangre del otro.

Romulus: has estado mucho tiempo desconectado de todo

Anbo: mi búsqueda de una respuesta ha requerido que me mantenga alejado, tú eres prácticamente el único ser allá afuera que podía saber mi locación

Romulus: me sorprende que no hayas ordenado atacar apenas me viste

Anbo: iniciar una batalla campal acá no ayudaría en nada, además, después de la Gran Ruptura… estoy cansado, preferiría evitar matar si puedo, además, eres el único Brute en el que actualmente podría confiar

Romulus: jajaja… típico de ti, confiar en aquel cuya raza ha causado tanto dolor a la tuya

Anbo: no niego que mi rabia ciega de esos meses me llevaron a querer aniquilar a toda tu raza, pero todo ese rencor, al final de la euforia de la victoria, nos dejo sin nada

Romulus: bueno, creo que esta charla se puso demasiado emocional para mi gusto, no vine aquí para recordar los viejos tiempos

Anbo: ¿y que deseas de mi?

Romulus: el parasito ha sido liberado

Mi sangre se helo con esas palabras, mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, y mi brazo temblaba notablemente. Romulus procedió a contarme todo lo que sucedió en el tiempo que mis tropas estuvieron desconectadas de todo, el regreso del Líder Brute Tartarus, como este volvió al poder al no haber un heredero para el Puño de Rukt, el descontento de Romulus por haber sido desechado de su puesto como Líder, a la vez que se vio forzado a servir al parasito, el como esta trabajando a sus espaldas… la destrucción de Sanghelios, y el nuevo Covenant.

Romulus: los humanos y Elites han sido derrotados, la invasión del parasito comenzó, nada puede detenerlos ahora

Me sentía frio, todo este tiempo al final había sido para nada, sin planeta, sin legado… no tenia razón ya para encontrar a los dioses, estos ya nos habían abandonado.

Romulus: escúchame bien ahora, reacciona, te necesito a ti, a tus Jackals, a todo lo que tengas, aun podemos acabar con esto, y devolver el orden a todo

Anbo: …

Romulus: no podemos acudir a los humanos, jugaron todas sus cartas en una única oportunidad y cayeron en la trampa, y además, no tienen el valor para hacer lo que se debe

Anbo: … ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Romulus sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa sincera, estaba forzándose a si mismo a hacer esto, se veía que no quería decirlo, sentía su dolor, se notaba en sus ojos, ¿Por qué se forzaba a si mismo a sonreír? Obtuve inmediatamente una respuesta, pero no era una respuesta que yo quisiera oír.

Romulus: Halo

* * *

Continuara...

Comenten y digan que opinan, tambien recuerden ver mi otro fic Halo: Antediluviano, es na precuela a este, que cubre los 14 años desde Halo 3, desde la perspectiva del 4 miembro del escuadron Epislon.


	17. Conquista Parte 3: Nueva Harmony

Aqui hay otro nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Conquista Parte 3: Nueva Harmony

29 de Abril – 2:41 PM – Colonia Humana de Nueva Harmony

**Perspectiva de J. D.**

Otro día mas en este lugar, la rutina de siempre desde los últimos 5 años, resguardar la seguridad de este planeta, bueno, ordenes son ordenes, y yo, como ODST, debo cumplir al pie de la letra. El día de hoy me levante, me bañe, tuve un desayuno que mas que delicioso era nutritivo… pero sabia horrible… a veces creo que no me pagan lo suficiente por esto… tal vez necesito unas vacaciones… mis compañeros hablan a mi alrededor, no me les uno, nunca he sido de los que hablan mucho, "las acciones dicen mas que las palabras" dicen…

Sin Insurrección, sin Covenant, todo a estado muy tranquilo aparte de la ocasional riña, todos los soldados fueron relegados a otras tareas, y pensar que incluso los Spartans hacían labor en planetas de civiles ahora era prueba de que todo estaba en calma, así que de vez en cuando tengo tiempo para sentarme y tomar una siesta en medio del trabajo. Me gusta dormir, podría decir que es lo que mas disfruto de mi vida, desde que recuerdo me la he pasado durmiendo, en la escuela, antes de enlistarme a los 17, antes del descenso desde mi capsula hasta Nueva Mombasa durante la invasión de la tierra… ahora que lo pienso, esa fue mi única y ultima misión con mi escuadrón antes de que todos fuéramos enviados a otras cosas… algunos fueron a lo que llaman "El Arca", y otros como yo nos mantuvimos en la tierra para eliminar a lo que quedaba del Covenant allí. A varios no los volví a ver desde ese día, a otros, como el Sargento, los veo de vez en cuando, aunque no paran de llamarme por el apodo que tenia en ese entonces hace 16 años… parece que les quedo gustando llamarme así, o solo no tuvieron la decencia de recordar mi nombre, en cualquier caso, no me importa mucho, no me molesta aquel apodo.

Uno de mis compañeros, Gabriel, se acerca hacia mi, ofreciéndome algo de beber y que me una al grupo, declino levantando la mano y sonriendo, sin decir mucho, sabe que no me gusta mucho la charla, suspira por un segundo y se retira devolviéndome la sonrisa… la mayoría de mis compañeros acá son buenos sujetos, aunque algo aburridos en comparación a mi viejo escuadrón, cada uno tan distinto al otro… algunos mas molestos que otros… pero todos valientes a su manera

Me retiro de mi puesto, mi turno ha acabado, y me retiro hacia el cuartel… al llegar a mi casillero, lo abro para ver la armadura de ODST… no la he usado en años, pero aun sigo siendo un Helljumper, como todos… aunque por ahora no seamos necesarios… la vida ahora es aburrida, si, pero es mejor que monos de dos metros y medio arrojando espinas hacia ti, o como le paso a uno de los compañeros, recibir un martillazo que le perforo un pulmón, de no ser por el resto, y pro que su rifle obtuvo algo del impacto, seguramente lo habría cortado a la mitad.

Me retiro a mi cama para dormitar un poco, como siempre, me encanta hacerlo, lo digo y lo repito, las imágenes en mis sueños son familiares, no había pensado mucho en "ese día" en años, las calles oscuras de Mombasa, los carteles de Neón, las flechas, cierto silbido que recuerdo agradablemente… una criatura color rosa muy dócil… la historia de una chica durante la invasión… todas esas imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, preferiría la vedad soñar con cosas como mi hogar… en la Luna… tal vez debí quedarme un poco mas antes de entrar voluntariamente a los ODST… no he visto a mi familia en años, tengo noticias de vez en cuando, pero no los he visto desde que me enliste, y ahora que lo pienso, no me he visto a mi mismo a un espejo en semanas… no que tenga muchas ganas de verme a mi mismo, casi siempre andaba con mi casco puesto en ese entonces, y a veces dormía con este puesto, aunque siempre era muy obvio que estaba descansando, y era despertado de modos mas que todo incomodos, como en una ocasión, que fui golpeado en el casco con la parte trasera de un rifle… ¿porque sigo pensando en aquel día? Últimamente ha pasado mucho por mi cabeza, tal vez esa fue la misión que mas me marco, aunque para cuando me uní a esta, ya estaba 6 horas tarde para la fiesta.

* * *

Una alarma… seguramente un simulacro de algún tipo, hay uno de estos cada mes para que todos estemos preparados, pero yo deseo seguir durmiendo… no creo que me haga mucho daño quedarme acá, usare como excusa que fui retrasado pro una riña local o algo así… ¿Cuántas horas llevo dormido de nuevo?

Gabriel: ¡Despierta!

Abro los ojos de golpe, me había prácticamente gritado al oído, se veía alterado, gruñí un poco, pero me mantuve callado, esperando una explicación por una acción tan brusca, pero lo único que hizo fue ir a mi casillero y tomar mi casco, me lo lanzó, junto con el resto de mi equipo, mientras yo miraba confundido, preguntándome que pasaba.

Gabriel: naves… montones de ellas… aparecieron hace unos minutos, ¡naves del Covenant!

Solo eso basto para que estuviera totalmente despierto, y procedí a rápidamente colocarme mi equipo, el olor de nostalgia de mi casco podría esperar, ya recordare los viejos tiempos luego, ahora mismo necesitaba estar con el resto de mis compañeros.

Gabriel: toma esto

Me lanzo una Magnum, M6C son silenciador, apodado el M6S, y un subfusil silenciado M7S, las armas estándar de operaciones especiales, y las enfunde hacia mi traje… los sistemas se comenzaban a iniciar, hice chequeo del VISR, funcionaba bien, todos los sistemas estaban funcionando bien, tal y como recordaba.

Gabriel: esto llego hace poco, todas las tropas y naves de la UNSC deben dirigirse a la tierra ahora mismo, nos espera una fragata a unos 500 Kilómetros

Todas las tropas deben retirarse… pero eso… ¿no significa eso que tendríamos que abandonar a los civiles a su suerte?... recordé la primera misión que tuve… aquella persona que murió delante de mi en una invasión del Covenant en ese planeta… tantos civiles que seguramente morirán aquí… no entendía muy bien esta decisión… pero bueno, yo no soy de los que cuestionan las cosas, si me piden retirarme con el resto a la tierra, lo are.

Gabriel: a, y por cierto, los ODST apenas deben llegar con este teniente… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... no recuerdo bien, pero seguro nos lo dirán cuando lleguemos

Ambos salimos de la instalación, y con lo que me tope fue una escena escalofriante, algo que no había visto desde la invasión de Mombasa, un cielo lleno de cruceros de batalla, el cielo se tornaba color naranja por mientras veía a las pocas defensas que tenia el planeta ser aniquiladas en orbita pro el bombardeo de plasma, otra vez huyendo por mi vida para escapar del fuego inminente.

Gabriel: vamos, ya podrás contemplarlo cuando estemos a una distancia más segura

Gabriel tenía razón, ahora lo importante era seguir órdenes y dirigirnos a la fragata, y así escapar de aquí, después de todo lo que había pasado, no tenia intenciones de morir en un ataque sorpresa. Me subí inmediatamente en el Warthog, tomando el asiento del conductor, mientras que mi compañero subió a la torreta gauss, y acelere, mientras seguía cambiando la vista entre el camino y el cielo, del cual descendían capsulas color purpura, seguramente cargados de Elites, o Brutes, si teníamos suerte serian solo unos escuadrones de Grunts, o Jackals sin rifles francotiradores, aunque caían muy lejos para que actualmente notara que era lo que dejaban.

Los Phantoms bajaban del cielo hacia la cuidad mas cercana, cosa que me parecía curiosa, ya que el Covenant no estaba atacando desde orbita al interior de las ciudades, por lo que veía, sol o destruían las defensas, pero no las ciudades… ¿habían artefactos que estuvieran buscando por esta área? No parecía muy poco probable, pero también era raro, no había excavaciones, ni personal de la ONI escudriñando pro el área, al menos que yo supiera… tenia buen oído para los detalles y rumores.

Gabriel: ¡mantén el auto en el camino!

Ugh… me distraje un poco, debo seguir el punto de guía de mi VISR… revisaría a fondo el mapa pero necesito mantenerme concentrado en el camino… recuerdo varias veces que casi me toman desprevenido observando el mapa, por suerte esto también rastrea a los enemigos mas cercanos… aunque llegando a las afueras, todo eso era inútil si destruían los satélites que observaban, esperaba que no lo hicieran.

Gabriel: ¡Banshees a las tres!

Gabriel uso la torreta gauss para derribar a los agiles banshees y sacarlos del cielo, a la par que yo hacia lo mejor posible para evitar los disparos de plasma, uno solo de esos en el punto correcto, y todo este Warthog iba a volar por los aires, veía azul para todos lados impactando contra el suelo y dejando cristal en este, oía el sonido de el cristal contra las llantas, y esperaba que ninguna se fuera a pinchar ahora mismo.

Gabriel: tenemos otros dos de esos a las seis

Volvió a dar otro disparo bajando del cielo al banshee, mientras la otra, en una especie de carga suicida, acelero hacia nosotros con la intención de estrellarnos por atrás, dando Gabriel otro disparo que hizo estallar el banshee nuevamente.

Gabriel: jaja, eso es… ¡¿pero que…?

Del banshee salió volando una figura amarillenta y evidentemente podrida, que decidió convenientemente caer sobre el visor del Warthog, mi sorpresa ante la criatura causo que perdiera el control por un segundo y…

Gabriel: ¡Phantom!

Una carga de disparos de plasma impacto contra la parte trasera de nuestro vehículo, y la fuerza con la que estos impactaron igualmente causo que nos volcáramos, rodando varios metros hacia adelante. Sentí que perdía el conocimiento por un segundo, boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo, el cual tenía un color naranja por la hora de la tarde… pero los gritos de Gabriel me despertaron.

Gabriel: ¡eh! ¿Te encuentras bien? Esa cosa paso de largo

Me paso una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la tome, aun algo aturdido por el impacto del vehículo, el cual ahora que lo notaba, yacía en una pila de llamas a un costado del camino, la torreta totalmente inservible, parece que tendríamos que hacer el resto del camino a pie, y hasta donde podía ver, aun faltaban mas o menos 400 kilómetros para llegar a nuestro destino… no sabia cuanto tiempo tomaría llegar hacia ese lugar, o cuanto tiempo nos esperarían, y si nos dejaban acá, seguramente estaríamos mas que muertos.

Gabriel: oye, ven a ver esto

Me acerque hacia donde Gabriel me decía, parecía que era un cadáver en el suelo, reconocí instantáneamente la forma, era aquello que había obstruido el visor hace un momento, y mirándolo mas de cerca… parecía… mas que un Elite o un Brute… un humano, un humano obviamente podrido, no había rastros de carne, podía ver claramente sus costillas, uno de sus brazos era un tentáculo gigante, su rostro era uno lleno de dolor, como si hubiera muerto sufriendo.

Gabriel: ¿que mierda es esto? Esto no es ninguna clase de Covenant que haya visto antes… y… mira, tiene un hoyo en el pecho, como si algo lo hubiera abierto, y le han revuelto las tripas

Era una escena ciertamente escalofriante, aunque no me atrevía a ver mucho mas de eso, esto no lo podía haber hecho ningún Brute, ellos preferían comérselos o hacerlos estallar, y también dejar a un humano en esta condición, no parecía en nada como lo que aria un Elite, y aun si lo hubieran hecho, ¿como hicieron para que piloteara un Banshee, y de un modo tan remarcable?

Gabriel: … bueno, vámonos, nuestro transporte esta arruinado así que deberemos aumentar el paso

Asentí, aunque esa imagen no saldría de mi cabeza por un buen rato… podía recordar reportes de algo similar a esto durante la batalla de la tierra y en los sucesos del Arca… pero no podía recordar que eran con exactitud… por una vez, detestaba mi tendencia a dormirme cuando explicaban las cosas importantes.

Comenzamos a avanzar por las afueras de la cuidad, nuestro paso apresurado solo cortado para darnos unos momentos de respiro… tenia algo de hambre, también sed, no habíamos planeado que el viaje fuera a ser tan largo, o que nuestro transporte seria hecho añicos. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre este lado del planeta, todo lo que podía ver ahora era en la distancia las balas yendo hacia el aire en destellos amarillos, sonidos de explosiones, y en el cielo totalmente despejado, rayos rojos y amarillos impactándose entre si, y apenas distinguible, la figura en el cielo de los cruceros de batalla Covenant… esta seria otra noche larga como no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Gabriel: tendremos que pasar un por una zona medianamente poblada cerca de acá, tal vez encontremos un vehículo

Había un par de colinas a la distancia cubriendo la vista de las casas, pero claramente podía ver disparos hacia el aire, tanto de armas balísticas como de plasma, pero no había ningún Phantom cerca, tal vez podíamos pasar sin ser notados y al obtener un vehículo, salir corriendo de allí. Avanzamos rápidamente por encima de esta colina, Gabriel iba delante mio, apresurando el paso, mientras los últimos vestigios de luz del sol se iban, dejando como únicos medios de luz en el horizonte a las balas y las lámparas encendidas de la cuidad, además de las llamaradas… y los ruidos de la noche variaban entre estallidos, derrumbes… y gritos de agonía, todos gritos humanos.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba, Gabriel se quedo quieto por un segundo, no se movía, yo tampoco lo hice, esperando una reacción, una respuesta de parte de él, pero nada paso por unos segundos, solo después retrocedió lentamente, aun con los ojos enfocados en la distancia… iba a preguntarle que sucedía, pero antes de que las palabras escaparan de mi boca, al retroceder tropezó consigo mismo, cayendo de espaldas hacia abajo. Inmediatamente me moví hacia el para detener su caída, agarrándolo de su brazo, pero lo raro era que parecía en transe, no apretaba mi brazo para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio… pero también temblaba, su mano estaba temblorosa. Confundido, lo ayude a sentarse y lo deje allí, lo que sea que hubiera causado eso seguro tendría que verlo yo con mis propios ojos. Termine deseando no haberlo hecho.

Allí estaba el área poblada… civiles muertos por cada lado, casas completamente en llamas… nada que no hubiera visto antes… pero lo escalofriante no era eso, pude ver de primera mano, unas criaturas pequeñas que no recordaba haber visto antes, abriendo el cuello de un civil que solo gritaba en agonía y terror puro y posándose en la abertura, en un proceso grotesco que causo que el civil se pudriera casi instantáneamente… reconocí la nueva apariencia como la del "piloto" de aquel banshee, y no estaba solo, habían montones de ellos, por todas partes, con sus brazos-tentáculo atacando al resto de los civiles, de un latigazo cercenando miembros, vi entrañas esparcidas por todas partes, la mayoría de los dueños de aquellas viseras aun vivos, no muy lejos de ellas, preparándose a sufrir el mismo destino ante los pequeños calamares que parecían solo seguirse esparciendo y transformando.

También, vi a algunos que tenían parecido con Elites, actuando de la misma manera, y… por un segundo jure ver a uno de ellos literalmente devorando a otro civil aun en vida. Los pocos que oponían resistencia, tomando armas del suelo y usándolas… lo hacían torpemente, seguramente la mayoría nunca había usado un arma en su vida, y sucumbían ante los grupos de monstruos a los pocos segundos.

Me sentí mal instantáneamente, con cada grito desgarrador sentía como si me estuvieran matando a mi, no podía soportar tal escena, rápidamente baje hasta donde estaba Gabriel, comencé a hiperventilar, estaba nervioso, igual que el… podía escuchar leves sollozos desde el interior de su casco… estaba llorando… es curioso cuando vez a alguien que seguro ha visto guerra y muerte tan seguido llorar, o al menos, eso pienso yo. Pensé que ya después de todo lo que había vivido no me conmovería nada… me equivoque totalmente, y esto… simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Quedamos allí unos segundos, en un estado casi catatónico, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, yo sabia que tenia que moverme de allí, pronto seguro esas cosas nos encontrarían, y yo no deseaba ser convertido en uno de ellos. Pase unos segundos tratando de calmar mi respiración, quitándome el temblor que tenia… teniendo solo un éxito parcial en esto… al menos sentía que podía moverme ahora, y me acerque a mi compañero, sacudiéndolo de los hombros unas cuantas veces para que reaccionara, este se sobresalto… estaba nervioso, yo también lo estaba, le entendía bien… pero tuve que señalar la dirección en la que se suponía debíamos ir…

Gabriel: si… tienes razón, debemos largarnos se aquí

Su voz temblorosa delataba que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para avanzar, pero aun así se forzaba a si mismo a hacerlo, también sabia lo que pasaría si nos encontraban acá. Preparamos nuestros subfusiles, usaríamos el velo de la noche para rodear el área, esperando que no nos notaran por la masacre que estaban llevando a cabo, pasábamos por entre las sombras del lugar, mirando solamente hacia adelante, mientras yo trataba de ignorar los gritos de dolor que escuchaba a mi alrededor, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna por el temor a llamar la atención, y en la distancia, pude divisar algo que nos podía salvar, un Mongoose. Rápidamente me detuve y le señale a Gabriel hacia donde íbamos a ir ahora; el área donde estaba el vehículo pequeño estaba totalmente iluminada, por lo menos a unos 50 metros, y básicamente en medio de la masacre, deberíamos apurarnos si no queríamos ser comida de esas cosas.

Levante la mano, mostrando tres de mis dedos, y en la otra tenia preparado mi subfusil, uno de mis dedos descendió mientras algo de sudor frio corría por mi frente, el segundo de mis dedos bajo, mis músculos se tensaron, mirando alrededor a la masacre, y deseaba que mantuvieran su atención a la matanza, por cruel que sonara eso… mi ultimo dedo bajo y comenzamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos, pasando al lado de la gente muriendo, y de los monstruos que los devoraban, los gritos de auxilio de su parte me carcomían a cada segundo… y al final nos comenzaron a notar.

Gabriel: ¡hay de esos calamares a la derecha!

Ambos apuntamos hacia aquel lado, y disparamos, haciendo que las criaturas estallaran de repente como si fueran solo globos, pero venían de a montones, aunque agradecía que esta fuera el arma perfecta para acabar con estos, casi se sentía como matar Drones durante la batalla de Mombasa.

Gabriel: ¡ya llamamos la atención de los grandes!

Continuamos corriendo mientras éramos perseguidos por las cosas que solían ser humanos, eran rápidas, demasiado, y mas de una salto justo al frente de nosotros, con mi subfusil dispare al brazo que tenia el tentáculo, y tras unos cuantos disparos, este fue cortado de su cuerpo…. Que suerte, al parecer esas cosas eran frágiles… relativamente. Gabriel también lo noto, esa era la clave por ahora para sobrevivir, cortar los miembros; golpeamos a aquellas cosas para apartarlas del camino, y allí llegamos a nuestro transporte. Yo tome la silla del conductor, mientras que él se ponía atrás, aun disparando y manteniendo alejados a las abominaciones.

* * *

Tras unos cuantos kilómetros de viaje y asegurarnos que nada nos había seguido, nos detuvimos un momento. Respirábamos ambos fuertemente, tanto por el cansancio de correr como por la presión y el shock de lo que vimos, tanta violencia… no había visto eso en el tiempo que estuve luchando contra el Covenant… aunque había oído rumores de que los Brutes comían humanos, nunca había oído que el Covenant convirtiera a gente en zombies, y ahora eso me estaba perturbando.

Gabriel se quito el casco y fue contra un arbusto, escuche como vaciaba su estomago durante un buen rato, aunque no le preste atención, ya que yo estaba sumergido en mis propios pensamientos. El volvió al rato, limpiándose la boca con la manga del traje, su mirada era perdida, y parecía que una parte de él había muerto allí atrás.

Gabriel: … nunca había visto algo así en mi vida, y todos esos... dios… y si te fijabas bien, habían algunos de esos que tenían uniforme de ODST… el escuadrón que salió antes que nosotros… con razón no los encontramos en le camino

¿Eh? Eso no lo había notado… supongo que el shock me distrajo… no era natural en mi no notar los detalles pequeños que sucedían a mi alrededor… active el VISR, pude ver mas claramente a mi alrededor, la cuidad cada vez mas lejos, pero aun visiblemente en llamas… ya no escuchaba los gritos ni las armas, todo era muy pacifico en esa parte… quería que todo estuviera así de silencioso durante el resto del camino, pero por desgracia eso no seria así. En las cercanías, una línea roja en el cielo se marcaba, un Phantom se dirigía hacia acá, literalmente hacia donde nosotros estábamos… ¿podrían esas cosas haber alertado de nuestra posición? Parecían muy ferales para siquiera tener pensamientos racionales… pero en si, ya habían demostrado ser capaces pilotos.

Gabriel: supongo que debemos irnos rápido, ¿no es así?

Encendí nuevamente el Mongoose y él se puso atrás, comencé a acelerar lo más que pude en la dirección que marcaba el mapa de mi casco, esperaba poder pasar desapercibido ante la gran maquina voladora, pero bueno… era de esperarse que algo que volara superara a un vehículo terrestre.

Gabriel: ¡vienen en camino disparos de plasma de las torretas de esa cosa!

Comencé a moverme erráticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar que nos dieran los disparos de plasma… maldecí por no encontrar algo mejor, como un Warthog o un Scorpion, los Mongoose no tenían nada de armamento, ni armadura, y en el campo de batalla eran prácticamente blancos enormes, y los subfusiles y magnum estándar que llevábamos eran básicamente inútiles contra vehículos, y mas uno tan resistente como un Phantom.

Gabriel: ¡voy a tratar de acceder a los canales de radio, debe haber algo aquí cerca que nos pueda ayudar con el camino que nos queda por recorrer!

Esperaba que hubiera alguna respuesta, no podía pasarme los cientos de kilómetros restantes hacia la fragata evadiendo los disparos de un Phantom lleno de zombies atrás de mí.

Gabriel: ¡espera… creo que hay algo! ¡Aquí los Cabos Gabriel Andersen y J-…! ¡Ah cuidado!

Era de veras difícil evadir tantos disparos de plasma al mismo tiempo, debía moverme demasiado, y más de una vez estuve a punto de volcar esa cosa, y era aun mas difícil maniobrar con el peso extra en la parte de atrás…

Gabriel: ¡Somos de la ODST, estamos cerca del retículo 13-30, siendo perseguidos por un Phantom ahora mismo! ¿Hay refuerzos cerca a esta área?... un Pelican a unos 10 kilómetros de acá viene en camino… ¡entendido!

Acelere lo mas que pude al nuevo punto en el mapa del compas de mi VISR, el Phantom seguía fallando sus disparos, no se si estos apestaban al disparar o solo era mi suerte, pero fuera lo que fuera, ahora mismo agradecía que eso nos mantuviera vivos.

Gabriel: ¡Banshee!

Oh, no de nuevo, esto se ponía cada vez peor y peor, ahora tendría que evadir el doble de disparos de plasma, y al instante hubo un gran destello verde al frente de nosotros causando que me volcara hacia un lado, cayendo ambos de cara hacia el barro.

Gabriel: eso dolió…

Nos levantamos rápidamente, corriendo a una cubierta en unas colinas cercanas mientras el Banshee se abría, y de el caía una de esas criaturas… ¿porque no nos mataban de una vez? Con los vehículos aéreos podrían fácilmente… ¿o no querían? Mierda… era tan obvio ahora que lo pensaba, el objetivo de esas cosas no era matar, sino infectar. El Phantom se abrió, y de el descendió al menos una docena de estos, y el doble de los calamares pequeños. Yo tome mi subfusil con una mano y mi magnum con la otra, mi compañero hizo lo mismo, y comenzamos a disparar a nuestro alrededor. Uno de los disparos de la magnum de Gabriel dio en los tentáculos que salían del pecho de algunos de ellos, este estallo inmediatamente y el cadáver callo al suelo.

Gabriel: el pecho… ¡el punto débil es el pecho!

Estábamos espalda contra espalda, repeliendo a los pequeños con el subfusil y a los grandes con precisos tiros en el pecho… pero olvidamos el detalle de que el Phantom aun estaba encima de nosotros, bajando por sorpresa uno de los calamares pequeños, el cual inmediatamente se poso en el cuello de Gabriel, el cual inmediatamente grito de dolor y cayó hacia el piso con una de sus manos tratando de parar el avance de la criatura, me voltee un segundo por la sorpresa y uno de los grandes se acercó hacia mi por la espalda, Gabriel le disparo en el pecho desde el suelo.

Gabriel: ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

Volví a concentrarme en mis alrededores, disparando a los enemigos restantes hasta que ellos cayeron en su totalidad al suelo, mirando hacia arriba para que no me cayera ninguno de esos encima, y cuando me voltee a dispararle al atacante de mi compañero y este fue destruido, él estaba en un charco de su propia sangre, con cuello medio abierto, y justo arriba de mi, un estallido de misiles contra el Phantom… el Pelican que había pedido Gabriel hacia llegado, y nuestro atacante estallo en mil pedazos.

Mi amigo yacía en el suelo contemplando todo… con una herida así no lo lograría, ni siquiera con bio-espuma, de la cual no tenia ninguna., y en sus ojos podía ver como su agonía se intensificaba, hubo un nudo en mi estomago mientras lo tome de la mano, sabia lo que debía hacer, no debía prolongar mas esto.

Me arrodille a su lado, poniendo mi magnum en su cabeza, el comenzó a llorar nuevamente, aunque no podía emitir ningún sonido, parecía que me agradecía lo que iba a hacer, debía sacarlo de su sufrimiento… cerré los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude, y jale el gatillo.

* * *

2 Horas mas tarde – Fragata _From the Dusk_

Comencé a caminar fuera del Pelican, reportándome ante uno de los soldados presentes, di mi nombre y numero de servicio, el soldado me indico que me estaban esperando en la cubierta, el Teniente que nos había mandado a llamar me estaba esperando específicamente a mí antes de partir.

Llegue al puente de mando, y allí estaba un hombre con un traje de ODST, sin el casco, su pelo café y una mirada algo relajada, su cuchillo guardado en una funda directo en la armadura de su pecho, era el Teniente Edward Buck.

Buck: quien lo diría… han pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos… aproximadamente

Yo observaba al antiguo líder de mi escuadrón, con una expresión de confusión acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía que lo noto aun a través de mi casco.

Buck: estoy reuniendo de vuelta al viejo escuadrón, tenemos una misión especial en la tierra, así que… que dices, ¿vuelves al escuadrón, _Novato_?

* * *

Continuara…

Para lso que no conoscan a lso personajes, son de Halo 3 ODST, y este es el fin de los Spin-off, proseguire con otro capitulo de Antediluviano, y luego seguire con la Temporada 2, de vuelta con el escuadron Epsilon.


	18. Gaia

Eh aqui otro Capitulo, inicio de la Saga 2, La Invasión de la Tierra ¡disfruten y comenten!

* * *

_**Gaia**_

_Une tu voz a la mía… canta la victoria eterna, déjanos devolverte la vida para que tu nos brindes lo que nos pertenece…_

_Ya no les perteneces… eres nuestro, uno con nosotros, en cuerpo y mente._

_Te devolveremos la vida… deja que tu mente se vuelva una con la nuestra…no te resistas… danos todo lo que eres… danos tus recuerdos, tus emociones… ya todo lo que eres nos pertenece._

_Tus compañeros verán la verdad… están aceptando ser hechos uno… tu también ven con nosotros, déjanos devolverte la vida, igual que a toda la galaxia, vuélvete inmortal, escapa el destino de la muerte… vuélvete un monumento eterno, un monumento a todos sus pecados._

Cris: ¡PARA YA!

… Una pesadilla… solo eso… otra pesadilla, lo se muy bien, pero en mi mente era tan real, su voz, una voz calmada y fría y a la vez reconfortante, algo que sobrepasaba toda lógica en mi cabeza, y eso me daba miedo. Podía ver en mi cabeza las visiones que el me mostro, una a una, en tan pocos segundos, me mostro a cada una de sus victimas, muriendo, ser consumidas física y mentalmente. Especies que nunca había visto, una gran cantidad de mentes e ideologías apagadas en cuestión de segundos, consumidas por un hambre interminable. Me sentía enfermo solo de recordarlo… pero ahora estaba despierto, el crio-sueño había acabado, no tendría que volver por un tiempo mas a la masa de emociones y horror que ahora era mi mente.

* * *

6 de Junio- 8:45 AM – Estación Orbital de la ONI - Orbita Terrestre

**_Perspectiva de Cris_**

Acababa de tomar unos cuantos calmantes, me he sentido apagado durante todo mi tiempo despierto, mi armadura entera me pesa, siento pulsaciones en mi cabeza, y de vez en cuando pierdo el conocimiento para recuperarlo repentinamente. Los doctores dicen que tal vez se deba a estrés emocional por la última misión… pero yo sé que no es así.

Alex: ¡¿Como mierdas pueden explicarme tan calmadamente que mandaron a retirar todas las flotas de cada colonia a la tierra apenas estuvimos fuera de rango de comunicaciones?

Johan: Capitán, entiendo su ira ahora mismo, pero debe entender, en caso de que su misión no tuviera éxito todas las colonias estarían en peligro inmediato, incluso la tierra, y considerando como funciona el parasito, seria imposible defender todas las locaciones por periodos largos de tiempo, recuerde lo que dijo aquel Líder Sangheili, una sola espora de Flood puede destruir especies enteras. Así que en vez de enfocarnos en puntos pequeños que no podemos defender, nos enfocamos en sitios que si podamos, y los dos sabemos que ahora la tierra, como capital cultural y militar de la humanidad, es el lugar mejor protegido de la armada

Alex: ¡¿y pretende que me trague todo eso sin decir nada por dejar que millones de personas murieran así como así?

La ira del Capitán se sentía en todo el ambiente, nadie hablaba, nadie le respondía y todos solo observábamos mientras este se desataba frente a uno de los operativos de la ONI, el cual parecía tener suficiente paciencia como para no echar a Alex de la estación en ese mismo momento. Su nombre era Johan, de pelo canoso, seguramente de unos cincuenta y tantos años, de voz firme, y aunque no sabía mucho de él, se podía notar que era una figura de importancia entre los operativos.

Johan: todos debemos sacrificar algo

Alex: nuestra humanidad, al parecer… exijo hablar ahora mismo con Lord Hood

Hubo una pausa antes de que volviera a hablar, su voz algo temblorosa, mientras que las siguientes palabras escapaban de su boca, como sintiendo una gran perdida.

Johan: me temo que eso no será posible, Lord Hood murió de un ataque cardiaco hace tres días, fue fulminante… no se pudo hacer nada al respecto.

El Capitán solo observaba en negación, pero su expresión pronto cambio a una gran variedad de emociones, varándose en una de frustración, y al pasar unos segundos volvió a hablar, ahora en un tono más calmado, pero notablemente alterado.

Alex: … mierda ¿y ahora quien esta a cargo?

Johan: todavía no esta decidido, entre los Almirantes hay muchos con las capacidades de liderar toda la flota terrestre, pero por ahora, el mando recae en el director de la ONI por mientras es decidido

Alex: … ¿puedo conseguir una audiencia con el?

Johan: con todo lo que esta pasando no era posible… de hecho es una suerte de que hayamos autorizado su entrada y la de la nave Sangheili a perímetro del sistema, podríamos haberlo clasificado como posible infectado y dejarlo varado en la barrera desli-espacial

La barrera… había oído poco de ella, pero al parecer el concepto se basaba en tecnología Forerunner que inutilizaba los viajes desli-espaciales en un área determinada, y al parecer la única área de prueba era el sistema Sol. Aun estaba en periodo de prueba por lo que no había sido implementado en ningún otro, y con eso se refería a un área que pudieran defender; esta área era el único lugar donde ponían mantener a raya la flota Flood, así fuera temporalmente… y solo un puñado de naves pueden sobrepasar la barrera.

Alex: … mierda, mierda, mierda

El Capitán solo repetía una y otra vez estas palabras, su frustración era sentida por cada persona que se encontraba en el puente de mando, y el agente de la ONI mando a que fuéramos retirados y volviéramos al Soul para aterrizar en la zona designada, en Mombasa, o por lo menos en sus ruinas, cerca del valle del portal, a una de las oficinas de la ONI.

Dan: … señor

Alex: estoy bien

Dan: … entendido… pero ¿a donde vamos?

Alex: oficinas de la ONI, en las ruinas de Nueva Mombasa, al parecer requieren la presencia de ustedes tres allí para exámenes físicos, y reporte completo por parte de las IA's

PT: oh… ¿tendremos que volver a esos laboratorios? Una lastima… me agradaba la compañía de estos Reclamadores

Dan: ¿que es esto de… reclamador?

PT: es la designación de los Forerunners de ciertas especies de la raza humana, los cuales tienen el privilegio de poder usar la tecnología a su antojo

GS: nosotros estamos basados en copias de las memorias de IA Forerunner conocidas comúnmente por su raza como Monitores

Alex: es curioso que dejen salir toda esa información como si nada

GS: no tenemos problemas en contar nuestro origen, ya que aunque somos en parte IA humanas, todavía vamos bajo el protocolo Forerunner, el cual va mas allá que el mando de los Reclamadores, y se requiere que instruyamos en todo lo que podamos para la mejor eficiencia

Alex: hmmm, es curioso que sabiendo esto, los operativos no los hubieran mantenido encerrados para pruebas

GS: nuestra misión impartida por los Reclamadores era clara, ayudar en la misión de Invasión hasta donde pudiéramos, e informar de vuelta todo lo que pudiéramos, y como las únicas IA con conocimiento extensivo de los Flood, era necesario que nosotros en persona fuéramos a evaluar la situación, y para asegurar nuestra supervivencia se nos dio el permiso especial sobre sus armaduras, en forma de las modificaciones que se les hicieron antes de la misión, para darnos el control total sobre estas en momentos de extremo peligro que involucrara nuestra captura

Cris: eso explicaba porque nuestras armaduras se movieron solas después de que estuviéramos demasiado débiles como para seguir luchando…

PT: en efecto, pero aun así, nuestros permisos son algo limitados

GS: se nos prohíbe la activación de artefactos de destrucción masiva, como el artefacto nuclear táctico que se empleo en la misión en Sanghelios, y eso requería que el Reclamador estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades… no se suponía que usara las drogas calmantes, pero era requerido

El viaje continuo en silencio mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, y a la vista estaba aquel enorme agujero en la tierra, el portal del Arca nuevamente ante mí, después de unas cuantas semanas… y me sentiría mejor de verla de nuevo de no ser por que mi cabeza todavía me recuerda de los horrores que viví. Dan parecía estar normal, pero había algo en su lenguaje corporal que no encajaba… su postura normalmente recta ahora estaba un poco decaída. Lain… no podía saber exactamente si ella estaba incomoda también, ella y su IA seguían tan callados como siempre, ni una sola palabra al respecto desde aquel incidente… podría tratar de hablarles o algo… pero después de lo que paso antes de la Invasión… y durante esta, tal vez no seria la mejor idea.

El Shadow of Intent estaría embarcado en Alemania… parte del pacto para dejar pasar la nave Sangheili a orbita terrestre era dejar que esta fuera estudiada durante un tiempo por los especialistas y científicos de la UNSC, pero el inquisidor y algunos de sus Elites vendrían con nosotros, específicamente aquellos que estuvieron en contacto con la criatura a la que ellos llamaban Gravemind. Ya pasada una hora llegamos al nuevo edificio el cual destacaba entre las ruinas, antiguamente era un edificio perteneciente a la industria Traxus de maquinaria pesada y bodegas, y había sido puesta como nueva sede de la ONI en África. A nuestro lado estaban 4 Elites, El Inquisidor, Ura, y dos Elites de operaciones especiales designados como N'tho y Usze.

Apenas llegamos, el Capitán y los Elites fueron escoltados por dos agentes, que decían que lo llevarían al subnivel 10 por un asunto de extrema importancia, mientras nosotros seriamos enviados al ala médica para los exámenes físicos. Mientras éramos despojados de nuestra armadura, los científicos retiraron cuidadosamente de los trajes a las IA, llevándolas en contenedores especiales. Y pude notar algo extraño en mis compañeros, tanto Lain como Dan tenían miradas vacías, pero no el vacío usual, parecían mas como zombies, básicamente como muertos en vida, y seguramente vieron lo mismo que yo, o algo tal vez peor. Los doctores se retiraron por un segundo tras tomar algunas muestras de sangre para guardar las armaduras en un lugar seguro y nosotros nos pusimos las batas de paciente de hospital… estas se sentía raro estar fuera del traje después de tanto tiempo dentro de este.

Aprovechando este leve momento de soledad, les hice la pregunta que había rondado en mi cabeza desde que termino la misión, armándome de todo el valor que podía, esperando no armar de nuevo una discusión como en el Soul.

Cris: también les mostro cosas… ¿verdad?

Para mi sorpresa, Lain fue la que respondió inmediatamente, su voz igual de apagada a su aspecto, totalmente notable aunque fue solo una palabra simple.

Lain: si

No había necesidad de mas palabras de mi parte, eso era todo lo que tenia que preguntar, y la sala se lleno nuevamente de un silencio incomodo, casi estresante, antes de que Dan hablara acerca de lo que vio.

Dan: me enseño la inutilidad de mis acciones, cada plan en contra de él que había fallado, su estatus de criatura invencible, y restregó el fallo de nuestra misión una y otra vez, me mostro que todo era una trampa y habíamos caído justo en esta, y como le habíamos fallado a todos… luego las primeras colonias que comenzó a arrasar, al mismo tiempo que ocurría la Invasión

Al parecer a cada uno le mostro algo diferente… aunque era curioso, para mi eso no sonaba TAN mal… sonaba horrible aun así, el fracaso de nuestras acciones restregado en su cara por una abominación, pero… no, debió afectar mucho a Dan… conociendo su personalidad perfeccionista, el como deseaba tener éxito en cada misión, y un fracaso de esta magnitud debió haberlo hecho pedazos. Mi mirada luego paso a Lain, que miraba hacia el suelo sin decir ni una sola palabra, casi parecía que no escucho lo que Dan había dicho, pero asintió lentamente, como señal de que si estaba oyendo.

Dan: durante el crio-sueño seguía oyendo su voz, quería que me rindiera ante el… decía estupideces, algo de guiarme a gloria eterna, pero no entendí a que se refería con eso

Dan se trato de expresar lo mejor que pudo, pero supongo que el sueño para él fue tan confuso como el mio. Instantáneamente yo procedí a contar mi propia experiencia, la muerte que me había mostrado, y el como me mandaba a irme a su lado para ganar inmortalidad, y al parecer hablar de ello aligero un poco la carga que teníamos ambos, un poco de color regreso a nuestros rostros… pero Lain seguía callada, guardando aquello que esa cosa le mostro justo dentro de su cabeza.

Dan: esa cosa quería apelar a nuestros miedos para debilitarnos mentalmente… lo consiguió al parecer

Cris: es increíble como pudo entrar a nuestras cabezas… aunque lo que mas me produce curiosidad es como nos dejo salir de allí sin matarnos… digo, una criatura tan grande podría habernos simplemente aplastado con sus tentáculos

Dan: si… además, Ura, ese Elite parecía menos afectado por el toque del Gravemind

Cris: si, es algo muy curioso

Hablar un poco me hacia sentir algo mejor, y los problemas en mi cabeza desaparecieron así sea un poco, el peso del ambiente había caído entre las teorías de lo que había sucedido en ese día… y entonces las puertas se abrieron, y esperando ver a los médicos todos volteamos pero lo que vimos fue muy diferente, un sujeto en un traje negro sostenía una M6S Magnum directamente hacia nosotros, tomándonos así por sorpresa, disparando tres veces al pecho de Dan, mientras Lain y yo íbamos a cobertura tumbando un par de camillas. Dan cayo al suelo, las tres heridas sangrando profusamente, una en su hombro izquierdo, otra por una de sus costillas, y la ultima en su abdomen, tras lo cual el rodo hasta otra camilla, tirándola al suelo igual a nosotros. Se escuchaba el respiro agitado de Dan, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y aquel sujeto trato de disparar por entre las colchas de las camillas, fallando por centímetros.

Cris: ¡DAN! ¡Mierda!

Dan: *respirando fuertemente* necesito atención inmediata… siento que entro en shock

La respiración fuerte paro de repente, Dan dejo de hablar, y no se escucho nada mas de detrás de su cubierta.

Cris: ¡trata de permanecer consiente, deben haber canastas de bio-espuma cerca!

Sin aviso previo, la camilla que Dan usaba como escudo salió disparada hacia el atacante, sacándolo de equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Me voltee a ver a Dan, el cual ahora estaba totalmente de pie, su expresión cambiada de la de completa serenidad de un soldado a la cara de una bestia, unos ojos enrojecidos y pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Dando un grito escalofriante, dio un salto que seria imposible para un Spartan normal sin la armadura, cayendo encima del atacante, y se pudo por como se rompían los huesos de las rodillas de este ante el peso de Dan y un grito de agonía acompaño al inicial, procedido por la imagen del pie de Dan aplastando la mandíbula de aquel sujeto como si fuera nada, y luego pisando su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que oímos un sonoro crujido, el cráneo entero de aquel sujeto había sido partido. Ante este despliegue, yo me quede tras mi cobertura, rehusándome a ver el resultado de la evidente masacre. Y luego, silencio.

Casi inmediatamente llegaros los doctores, viendo el espectáculo de sangre que seguramente ahora estaba ante ellos, y con Dan ahora inconsciente en el suelo, tras lo cual los tres fuimos evacuados de la sala.

Un par de horas después, en la sala de operaciones, el Capitán se encontraba preocupado, mientras Dan estaba siendo sometido a cirugía por las heridas de bala.

Alex: ¡¿Cómo pudo haber una brecha de seguridad, y quien rayos querría asesinar a los Spartan?

Aquel operativo de la ONI, Johan, llego deprisa, casi corriendo, habiendo escuchado del incidente y seguramente para dar un par de explicaciones.

Johan: Capitán, este incidente…

Alex: no trate de ocultar nada, necesito toda la verdad ahora mismo

Johan: … de acuerdo Capitán… debido al reciente y vergonzoso incidente, supongo que merece la verdad, aquel asesino es parte de una facción radical de la ONI, el cual decidió que la mejor medida para neutralizar la situación con los Flood es activar los anillos

Alex: … ¿que mierda esta diciendo?

Johan: se lo estúpido que suena, pero bueno, también creemos que esta facción esta detrás del asesinato de Lord Hood

Alex: ¿asesinato…?

Johan: la historia del ataque cardiaco fue un encubrimiento para no causar pánico entre las facciones de la armada, fue en realidad muerte por envenenamiento, y bueno, estos sujetos son excelentes espías e infiltrados, salieron de lo mejor de nuestra organización

Alex: y así tan calmado me lo dices…

Johan: escúcheme, las naves de evacuación a nivel global han sido enviadas, los planes ya están en marcha, la flota entera de la UNSC esta al borde del sistema solar destruyendo a cuantas naves Flood pueda y todos los escuadrones Spartan excepto Alpha, Delta y Épsilon están a cargo de las labores de evacuación y control de pánico, pero en cuanto la totalidad de la flota de Sanghelios llegue, sobrepasaran las defensas de la barrera, este grupo tiene el plan de destruir todo, usando la Instalación 03 y su índice para dar el golpe definitivo

Alex: eso es locura suicida

Johan: lo sabemos, pero creen que con la capacidad de la nave Infinity y los nuevos avances, podrían evacuar a una buena cantidad de la población al espacio donde se ubicaba la Instalación 04

Alex: ¿ir a donde no hay ningún Halo para escapar el radio de la onda?

Johan: si, y están dispuestos a lo que sea para continuar esa locura, y eliminado a los Spartans de las filas creen que habrá menos oposición para la adquisición del índice de la Instalación 03

Alex: ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Johan: ha sido designado a ser fusionado con una de nuestras IA… solo que no una convencional

Alex: ¿como las de la misión?

Johan: algo parecido, es acerca de lo que te mostraron en el subnivel 10

Alex: … ya veo

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, saliendo los doctores, junto con Dan, el cual estaba sobre sus dos pies, completamente normal, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguna herida en su cuerpo, ni marca… algo aquí estaba mal. El doctor susurro algo por un segundo a Johan, el cual escuchaba atentamente, hasta que en algún momento, sus ojos se abrieron y palideció, le dijo algo al doctor, el cual salió de la sala a buscar algo.

Johan: los tres Spartan, deben levantarse, necesitamos que se queden totalmente quietos, ahora son peligro para la instalación entera

Cris: ¿Qué?

De una puerta salieron 6 marines con rifles de asalto, cada uno apuntándonos a los 3, sin perder la vista de nosotros.

Alex: ¡¿de que se trata esto?

Johan: el factor curativo del cuerpo de Dan llego a niveles anormales, la regeneración celular tomo cuestión de minutos y las balas fueron naturalmente expulsadas… el arranque de ira ciega fue un factor defensivo

Alex: no entiendo

Johan: los exámenes de sangre de los 3 mostraron algo interesante, y hasta nuevo aviso, deberán volver a sus armaduras, y con un código de inmovilización a cargo de las 3 IA Forerunner

Alex: ¡déjate de rodeos y dime que pasa!

Johan: tus tres Spartans están infectados por el Flood

* * *

Continuara…

Y aqui termina este capitulo, perdon por tardarme tanto en ponerlo jajaja, comenten y expresente por favor, y no olviden leer mi otra historia, Halo: Antediluviano.


	19. Requiem Aeternam

JAJAJAJA perdon por la enorme tardanza, la universidad me tenia sobresaturado, y como el mundo no se acabo en el 21, ¿que mejor manera de celebrar seguir con vida que poner mi un cap? Estoy disfrutando Halo 4 a mas no poder, me encanta la historia hasta ahora, pero como mi historia ya diverge demaciado, debia hallar un modo de meterla por alli, y desde alli hacerlo ya punto oficial de separacion con la historia actual... asi que disfruten lso uqe sugan leyendo. ^^

* * *

**Réquiem Aeternam**

_**Perspectiva de Cris**_

7 de Junio – 9:32 AM- Celdas de la instalación de la ONI, Nueva Mombasa

¿Cuando todo se había ido a la mierda? Las cosas se veían peor que nunca, estábamos ahora en estas celdas de energía basadas en tecnología Covenant, presumiblemente hechas y puestas en este sitio para contener cosas de alta importancia o peligrosidad, o ambas en estos casos particulares. Nuestras armaduras Mjolnir, diseñadas para protegernos ahora eran igualmente nuestras prisiones, y aparte de todo estábamos bajo un protocolo de inmovilización inmediata de las armaduras a cargo de nuestras IA's, las cuales evitaban que nos moviéramos así sea un milímetro, era como estar permanentemente atascado en bloqueo de armadura… bueno, era de esperarse tales medidas, ya que tenían básicamente al frente a Spartans infectados, algo que nunca antes se había visto en la historia, y quien sabe que podría hacer el Flood con por lo menos 3 de nuestra clase de su lado…

Mis ojos rápidamente captaron a Lain y Dan, los cuales estaban en las celdas de al frente y en una situación similar a la mía, ninguno de ellos hablaba, pero podía escuchar por los comunicadores del traje a Dan respirando agitadamente, probablemente enterarse de su infección lo altero mas de lo que imaginaba… y Lain… estaba siendo Lain… los 3 sabíamos que no saldríamos de allí en un largo tiempo, y ciertamente no en una sola pieza… hace unas horas, cuando fuimos arrestados, podríamos habernos resistido y simplemente haber escapado a la fuerza, hubiera sido fácil, incluso podía jurar que Lain iba a agarrar uno de los rifles de los guardias y a masacrar a todos los presentes, pero la mano de Dan la detuvo antes de que cometiera alguna locura…

Este iba a ser un mal día

* * *

**_Perspectiva de Alex_**

Mis Spartan estaban infectados… simplemente no podía creerlo… cuestione al operativo de la ONI una y otra vez aclamando que debía haber algún tipo de error, nunca hubo contacto físico directo entre el escuadrón épsilon y alguna forma Flood, ya que siempre estuvieron protegidos por las armaduras… luego fui recordado del reporte de las IA's, al parecer tuvieron contacto físico con el Gravemind, el cual al parecer uso sus interfaces neurales como abertura… el Gravemind al parecer era mas recursivo de lo que parecía… implantando las esporas directamente al sistema nervioso del escuadrón.

Lo que no entendíamos era el porque la infección no había actuado de inmediato, normalmente cualquiera expuesto a las esporas mutaba en cuestión de segundos, pero había algo que causaba que la infección no reaccionara tal y como se suponía que debía, y tras un examen de las súper células Flood alojadas en sus cerebros, se pudo notar como la infección estaba en un estado latente, no estaba infectando activamente, ni reproduciéndose, no se expandía para nada. Solo se mantenía allí, su presencia no alteraba el sistema inmune de los cuerpos de los Spartan, se camuflaba perfectamente en su interior… y el hecho de que no estuviera activamente convirtiéndolos en zombies putrefactos preocupaba a la mayoría de los científicos de la instalación… y a mi.

Johan: los prisioneros serán trasladados a la nave Infinity para mejor estudio en cuanto vuelva de su misión de recuperación

Alex: demonios… esto no puede estar pasando

Johan: tranquilícese Capitán, estarán en buenas manos, nuestros mejores científicos y médicos están a bordo, y sus sistemas de seguridad son los mejores que se han visto en la humanidad… y custodiado por montones de S-IV

Alex: no me refiero a eso, el simple hecho de que ellos estén infectados ya me tiene preocupado, lo que no sabemos es para que los esta usando el Gravemind, por lo que sabemos podría estar usándolos como espías o bombas de tiempo, esperando al momento indicado para que la infección se haga activa

Johan: es por eso que están bajo el protocolo de inmovilización, mientras usen esos trajes no podrán hacer nada, además que todos los S-IV a bordo de la Infinity están equipados con Mjolnir Gen II… mucho mas efectiva que su Mark-VII y mas fácil de producir en masa

Me quede callado por un minuto, sabía poco acerca de la carga de la Infinity, pero no había sido informado de la armadura Gen II, al menos no extensivamente… y aunque no tan poderosa como la Mark-VII, escuche rumores sobre mejor adaptabilidad en medio del campo de batalla… luego una duda salió de mi mente.

Alex: en este periodo de crisis, ¿que podría ser tan importante como para dejar que la Infinity, la nave mas poderosa de la humanidad hasta ahora, saliera de territorio de la UNSC en vez de mantenerse resguardada en la Tierra?

Johan: … no me es permitido hablar de eso, ya que no estamos seguros de si la información es verídica o no… pero considerando que tienes mas contactos en la ONI por ser un S-1.5 y lo mas probable es que consigas la información de todos modos… te lo diré ahora

Una respuesta inesperada…

Johan: captamos hace unas semanas una transmisión de la mitad perdida de la Forward unto Dawn

Mis ojos totalmente abiertos ante la noticia, no podía creer lo que me acababan de decir, y francamente no era para mejor… habíamos muchos que ya dábamos por perdida esa mitad de la nave, incluso algunos que decían que había sido destruida junto con el arca atrapada en la activación de la Instalación 04…

Alex: ¡pero… esto significa…!

Johan: si… es una posibilidad, el Jefe Maestro podría seguir con vida

Alex: … ¿hace cuanto que la Infinity salió en su búsqueda?

Johan: deben ser unos 4 días ya… aunque tiene la capacidad de viaje súper lumínico casi instantáneo… es raro que se esté retrasando tanto

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio, mientras yo meditaba acerca de las implicaciones que tendría todo esto, me salto otra pregunta a la cabeza, acerca de eso en las profundidades de la instalación que me pidieron que viera.

Alex: con respecto a… _eso, _¿cual es el plan?

Johan: en caso de que todo se vaya a la mierda, tu y un escuadrón especializado de ODST comandado por el Teniente Edward Buck lo llevaran al portal del Arca, una vez allí trataremos todo lo posible por hacer que cree rápidamente un portal a cualquier parte del espacio y hacer una evacuación masiva del planeta… por mientras, sus S-IVB están a la cabeza de la destrucción de naves Elite controladas por los Flood que entren en el perímetro de la barrera desli-espacial

Alex: ¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora para llevar al único puente confiable entre tecnología Forerunner y humana?

Johan: no es como si pudiéramos dejar a uno de los suyos tocar todo artefacto así como así, no tenemos idea alguna de lo que podría pasar, es algo de ultimo recurso… Tratamos de evitar que tenga contacto con tecnología delicada, es el mismo procedimiento que hicimos con los demás que encontramos en Trevelyan

Cada vez me causaba mas curiosidad lo que me habían mostrado en las profundidades de aquella instalación, no era algo que precisamente veías todos los días… pero seguramente era muy útil… posiblemente la razón por la que la humanidad había avanzado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo… cosas como la barrera desli-espacial no eran exactamente algo fácil de imaginar, mas aun construir…

Johan: por cierto, los Elites y el Inquisidor vienen en camino desde Alemania, esperemos que sean corteses, no como esos terroristas Sangheili con los que debemos lidiar de vez en cuando

Es verdad, las relaciones contra las varias células Sangheili formadas después de la guerra no habían sido muy buenas… claro, aparte de aquellos que estaban del lado del Inquisidor, y eso era ya decir mucho ya que igualmente la mayoría no estaban en buenos términos

Alex: … ¿y que piensan hacer con el escuadrón épsilon?

Johan: la respuesta debería ser obvia, vamos a estudiarlos, a buscar un porque a su infección dormida… probablemente disecarlos en algún momento

Esa ultima declaración me revolvió levemente el estomago… sonaba enfermizo de cierto modo, pero no seria algo nuevo para la ONI, que ya han ido a extremos mucho peores para conseguir información. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un la entrada de un soldado hacia donde estábamos, hablándole a Johan acerca de algo. Se veía bastante apurado… tal vez malas noticias… ¿Acaso la barrera desli-espacial había fallado? ¿Un nuevo ataque de esa facción extremista de la ONI? ¿O la infección del escuadrón había comenzado a manifestarse activamente? Tantas cosas que podían haber salido mal rondaban mi cabeza, pero al parecer las noticias apenas si inmutaron al operativo de la ONI.

Johan: vaya, vaya… hablando de la Infinity… parece que han vuelto de su misino de búsqueda… debo reunirme con el Capitán Del Rio en dos horas para el reporte, ¿Le importaría acompañarme Capitán Alex?

Su voz cambio a una muy formal, parecía que estaba esperando grandes noticias sobre lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido allí… si de verdad encontraron al Jefe, esto podría cambiar todas las reglas del juego, tanto el poder militar como en moral.

Salí de la estación hacia un Pelican, junto al operativo de la ONI, hasta donde sabia, nuestro destino era la estación orbital en Quito, donde nos reuniríamos con el Capitán Del Rio, y su segundo al mando, el Comandante Lasky.

* * *

Estación Quito – Órbita Terrestre – 9:53 AM

El Pelican no había tardado mucho en llegar a la estación de Quito, pero pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo bajo un chequeo médico y de seguridad, considerando de donde habíamos venido y lo sucedido anteriormente… las medidas eran estrictas, y aun mas tratándose de la Infinity, la cual, a primera vista era completamente impresionante, más grande que un crucero de batalla Covenant, armas de tanta o más capacidad que las MAC de las estaciones orbitales terrestres, una verdadera maravilla tecnológica si se me permite decirlo, aunque poco se acerca de ello… escuche rumores que algunos de los sistemas de la nave fueron diseñados por la mismísima doctora Catherine Halsey… hablando de ella, habían pocas noticias sobre su paradero actual, había estado un tiempo confinada en las celdas de la Infinity, otro tanto en la base en la estación Ivanoff en Gamma Halo, otro tanto en Trevelyan… la mantenían en constante movimiento desde hace varios años ya.

Pasados los innecesarios chequeos, por fin llegamos a la sala de reunión, habían un par de operativos de todas las ramas de la UNSC a la expectativa, la armada, la marina, la fuerza aérea, e incluso de la nuevamente formada rama spartan… el cual curiosamente era yo, al parecer para eso me querían traer aquí, como la cabeza de los S-IVB, y en representación de la cabeza de los S-IVA que no pudo asistir por estar en la flota en búsqueda de las demás instalaciones Halo.

A apartando mi vista de los grandes cargos de la armada, pose mis ojos sobre el Capitán Del Rio y el Comandante Lasky, sentados en una mesa al otro lado de las cabezas de las respectivas ramas de la fuerza militar, esto parecía más una interrogación que un reporte… y habíamos llegado un poco tarde, ya había empezado al parecer.

Del Rio: … y entonces, después de una evidente insubordinación de parte de todos los oficiales a bordo del puente, el Spartan y la IA dañada escaparon de la nave en búsqueda de aquel "supuesto Forerunner", solo tuve la opción de sacar como pude a la Infinity del planeta y volver directamente a la tierra para formar una estrategia más adecuada

No entendía bien de lo que hablaba, no había escuchado toda la conversación ya que apenas llegamos, pero el representante de la armada hico un buen resumen para nosotros, en un tono ciertamente irritado ante la declaración de Del Rio.

Representante: está usted diciendo, Capitán, que después de captar la señal de la Dawn y ser arrastrado a un planeta Forerunner, ser atacado por una especie de nave, ¿usted ordeno una misión de reconocimiento sin conocimiento previo del terreno, arriesgando no solo a sus soldados sino también a toda la Infinity?

Del Rio: señor, no es eso lo…

Del Rio intento explicarse mejor, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el representante.

Representante 1: ¿al encontrar al Spartan, al Jefe Maestro, el cual era el objetivo de la misión, y este informarle de una amenaza no solo hacia su nave sino hacia todo el espacio controlado de la UNSC, lo remarco como loco, luego intento exterminar una IA de alta prioridad para la UNSC, siendo esta la única de su clase, fallo al mantener el respeto de sus propias tropas por unanimidad al hacer decisiones totalmente cuestionables?

Del Rio: pero señor…

Representante 1: ¿y para finalizar, abandono la misión y al Jefe Maestro en un acto egoísta de salvar su propio pellejo y arriesgar así a toda la armada… no, a toda la humanidad al dejar escapar al "supuesto Forerunner", aun cuando hay evidencias de que la Infinity tenía la superioridad en poder de fuego en aquel momento?

Del Rio solo quedo callado ante tal resumen, al igual que yo. No me esperaba tal resumen de los acontecimientos, todo había pasado tan rápido, y me costó unos cuantos segundos tragarme y procesar toda esa información tan repentina, pero los representantes no se callaron.

Representante 1: pues déjeme decirle, Capitán Del Rio, que sus acciones han costado cientos de vidas, lo cual es un lujo que no podemos darnos considerando la situación actual, con las flotas de los Flood hostigando el exterior del sistema… además, acabamos de recibir hace menos de unos minutos una transmisión desde la estación Ivanoff en Gamma Halo, una enorme flota de un remanente del Covenant junto con una nave Forerunner acaban de invadir de la nada, se confirma la posición del Spartan 117 y la IA Cortana, actualmente luchando para detener la amenaza, cosa que su nave debería haber estadio haciendo, podríamos ahora mismo ordenar su ejecución

Las últimas palabras del representante me hicieron volver a la realidad de toda la información, supongo que aún no tenía estomago para mandar a un soldado, por incompetente que fuera, a la horca… figurativamente.

Alex: yo propongo la inmediata democión y retiro completo de la armada del Capitán Del Rio

Los presentes giraron su atención hacia mí, uno de los representantes comenzó a hablar en un tono calmado.

Representante 2: ah, Capitán Alex, supongo, nos honra su presencia acá, hemos oído las noticias de la invasión, una pena sinceramente, además de ser un error fatal justo como el del Capitán Del Rio aquí presente

Otro de los representantes se levantó, algo inquieto por las declaraciones del primero.

Representante 3: esta es una situación muy diferente al caso del Capitán Del Rio, el Capitán Alex uso hasta el último recurso de información disponible actualmente, habían varios factores en la invasión de Sanghelios que desconocíamos, como la posibilidad de un Gravemind señuelo, o sus posibles efectos psicológicos en seres vivos sin necesidad de contacto del virus

Representante 2: cierto, cierto…

Alex: no hay tiempo para charlas como esta, si lo que dicen es cierto, hay que mandar una inmediata ofensiva con todo lo que podamos usar, desconocemos las capacidades de la nave Forerunner y…

Un soldado entro deprisa a la sala, interrumpiendo la reunión, y en su cara se notaba que no traía buenas noticias, estaba tan alterado que inmediatamente grito la información.

Soldado: ¡Señores, hay un enorme objeto acercándose por el desli-espacio, no es uno de los nuestros, y sobrepaso la barrera desli-espacial como si fuera nada! ¡Llegara al perímetro de la tierra en menos de 5 minutos! ¡Viene de la estación Ivanoff!

Los operativos tenían una expresión nerviosa en sus rostros, al igual que Lasky y Del Rio, yo casi sentía que iba a devolver lo que había comido en ese instante, las cosas se iban a poner cada vez peor.

Alex: no hay tiempo, debemos llevar a la Infinity a la cabeza para una contraofensiva inmediata

Representante 1: es verdad… Capitán Alex, es concedido su petición, el Capitán Del Rio será relevado de su cargo en la Infinity

Representante 3: el Comandante Lasky será asignado a la posición de Capitán de la Infinity inmediatamente, llévenlo a su posición

Representante 2: Capitán Alex, usted deberá inmediatamente irse a la estación de Mombasa a reunirse con los Comandantes Sangheili en caso de necesitarlos en el frente

Alex: entendido señor

Hice un saludo y rápidamente me retire, las cosas se iban a complicar más de la cuenta el día de hoy.

* * *

10:32 AM- Celdas de la instalación de la ONI, Nueva Mombasa

**_Perspectiva de Cris_**

Aburrimiento, es todo lo que hay en mi cabeza… luego de unas horas acá, de lo que estoy cansado no es de mi condición como posible futuro zombie, sino de estar sentado acá sin hacer nada… Dan ya se había calmado igualmente, pero aun no quería hablar, y yo tampoco estaba de humor para entablar una conversación amigable… seguramente estaríamos días enteros acá… días… enteros…

GS: … eso… eso no… no puede ser…

¿Eh? Esto si era curioso, el normalmente clamado GS ahora mismo estaba nervioso, como si escuchara algo que no quisiera, y además, parecía estar afectando los sistemas de mi casco, el HUD palpitaba de azul a rojo cada cierto segundo.

GS: esos gritos… esa data… tan claramente…

Cris: ¿GS? ¿Qué pasa?

GS: el Compositor ha sido disparado en las cercanías

Cris: ¿Qué es eso?

GS: oh no, oh no, oh no…

GS parecía en trance, no me ponía atención, y por los comunicadores de los trajes de mis compañeros al parecer PT y AT estaban en un estado similar.

GS: esta señal… esta matriz de datos siendo transferida… no hay dudas, son Prometeos, y si ellos están acá, eso significa… esto es malo, muy malo… si ella no está acá para calmar su ira, todos estamos en peligro

Cris: ¡Explícame qué demonios está pasando!

Durante varios minutos GS seguía hablando solo, totalmente nervioso, o lo que sea que tuvieran las IA's en este tipo de situaciones, y en un momento más… silencio, completo silencio… como si hubiera ocurrido algo que no esperaba, un silencio totalmente incomodo, hasta que se decidió a volverá a hablar.

GS: … la señal paró… ¿y qué es esto?

Hubo una distorsión en los comunicadores, una voz… muy humana al parecer, un brillo azul oscuro en mi HUD, y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

GS: curioso… ciertamente curioso… hola de nuevo

Le hablaba a alguien aunque no pareciera que fuera a mí.

Cris: … ¿GS?

GS: Reclamador, el Compositor ha sido destruido, y "el" ha sido derrotado… aunque dudo que haya muerto

Cris: en serio, explícame qué demonios está pasando

GS: el Capitán Alex y los Sangheili vendrán pronto a informarlos de la situación, ya hay una orden para quitar su restricción

Cris: … ¿Qué? ¿De qué nos perdimos?

GS: oh… no tiene ni idea Reclamador…

Las horas pasaron, GS permanecía críptico, y de un momento para otro, el Capitán, junto con Ura y el Inquisidor entraron a las celdas, las desactivaron, y nuestros cuerpos eran libres de moverse una vez más… el Capitán no mostraba ninguna expresión, y solo respondió con un "síganme" a secas, ni Lain, ni Dan ni yo discutimos a eso, fuimos inmediatamente llevados a un Pelican a la estación Cairo, donde al parecer había un gran alboroto, un montón de marines reunidos .

Había incluso Spartan-IVA, todos en fila y saludando a un Pelican que recién llegaba en la bahía de aterrizaje del otro lado de la estación, y las compuertas se abrieron inmediatamente, una figura alta apareció, más alta que cualquier otro Spartan que haya visto antes, su armadura verde parecía un viejo modelo de Mjolnir, pero era diferente a cualquier añadido que haya visto antes en alguna armadura…

El Inquisidor avanzo hacia aquella figura que bajaba del Pelican lentamente, cojeaba un poco como si acabara de salir de una batalla y hubiera salido totalmente deshecho, y el Elite hablo directamente al frente del Spartan.

Thel: al final sobreviviste…

El sujeto en armadura solo lo miro a los ojos hacia arriba, o eso parecía, ya que no se podía distinguir nada por su casco, y en una voz profunda, seria, imponente para cualquiera que la escuchara por primera vez, pero que en el fondo se notaba como si deseara contener alguna emoción, exclamó:

John: fue muy fácil

* * *

Continuara…


	20. Spartan Ops

Porque ustedes lo pidieron. =D (O los pocos que leen esto xD). Perdonen la tardanza, en serio, pero tuve uno que otro bloqueo, pero ya saben el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca. Lean y comenten. =D

* * *

**Spartan Ops**

**7 de Junio – 4:22 PM – Puente de la UNSC Infinity**

John-117 – 55 años – Jefe Maestro Oficial Menor de la Armada – Habilidad superior con el manejo de cualquier tipo de arma y vehículo. Clasificado como "Súper-letal" – Perteneciente a la segunda generación de Spartan, John-117 paso a la historia de la humanidad permanentemente tras la derrota del Covenant y tomo el papel principal en la prevención de la extinción total de la humanidad. Tras los eventos transcurridos en la Instalación 00 se clasifico como Perdido en Combate. Fue recientemente encontrado tras más de 14 años vagando en el espacio, ayudando a la flota terrestre a repeler la invasión de una nave Forerunner hostil.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Cris**

La leyenda viviente, aquella persona de la que todo el mundo hablaba cuando buscaba a un héroe en la guerra contra el Covenant, usando un modelo viejo del Mark VI, pero al parecer modificado para parecer una especie de modelo hecho a su medida, con varias marcas de plasma y hoyos de munición balística. El Jefe Maestro había vuelto a la tierra tras más de una década sin contacto alguno.

Mientras, nosotros tres y el Capitán Alex solo observábamos como el Jefe daba al Capitán Lasky los últimos reportes de lo sucedido en aquella última misión en la atmosfera de la Tierra, y a un lado, los Elites del Inquisidor. Nosotros habíamos recibido una información muy superficial de lo transcurrido hasta el momento, nada más allá de una nave Forerunner atacando a través de nuestras defensas, una ciudad entera destruida y una facción fugitiva del Covenant la cual al parecer residía ahora en un planeta metálico gigante. O bueno, eso fue a lo único que le puse atención, ya que tenía mis propios problemas aun con un parasito latente en mi interior.

Momentos más tarde, el Jefe se volteó hacia el Inquisidor y el Capitán Alex, comenzando a informarle de la actual situación de guerra contra el parasito. De inmediato pudimos notar lo hablador que era el Jefe, casi tan hablador como Lain, podría decirse, pero sin ese inmediato sentido de hostilidad de su parte… más bien, algo en el inspiraba respeto inmediato.

Pasados unos minutos del informe, el Jefe y Lasky se retiraron del puente, lo cual me hizo preguntarme, porque estábamos aquí en primer lugar si no íbamos a decirle nada.

Alex: bien, ya que terminamos con la ceremonia de bienvenida, les diré que pasara de ahora en adelante, escuadrón

Los tres atentamente comenzamos a escuchar las palabras del Capitán Alex, el cual parecía levemente tenso ante la situación actual de las cosas.

Alex: debido al peligro que ustedes actualmente presentan para la armada, pero también considerando que son parte de la rama Spartan de la UNSC, además de posibles sujetos de estudio y pruebas, no serán ejecutados, pero permanecerán aquí en la Infinity hasta nuevo aviso y se les mantendrá bajo vigilancia continua

Hubo una pausa, ninguno de nosotros nos atrevimos a responder ante esto, aun cuando el Capitán parecía esperar una reacción.

Alex: las IA en sus trajes se mantendrán en estado de alerta ante cualquier activación del código genético Flood y bloquearan la armadura cuando sea requerido

Dan: permiso para hablar, señor

Alex: adelante

Dan: ¿Por qué no simplemente mantenernos en tiempo completo en celdas de alta seguridad? ¿Porque llevarnos hasta la nave experimental más fuerte de la armada de la UNSC?

Alex: la Infinity sirve como base de entrenamiento para los candidatos a Spartan IVA, por lo cual está repleto de los soldados con más experiencia en toda la armada, eso convierte a la Infinity actualmente en uno de los sitios más seguros para resguardarlos, y en cuanto a no mantenerlos en celdas, es debido a una misión urgente

Cris: ¿Urgente?

Alex: la Infinity partirá pronto de la órbita terrestre para ir en camino a una instalación Forerunner, con la esperanza de encontrar una solución ante la invasión Flood… y considerando la cantidad de armamento que contenía ese planeta según los reportes, no me sorprendería encontrar al menos una cosa que sea útil

Tenía sentido, las instalaciones Forerunner que habían sido encontradas hasta ahora por medio de la Infinity tenían montones de medidas de defensa, por no hablar de los famosos anillos Halo. Quizá en esta nueva instalación tendríamos la respuesta definitiva para lidiar con los Flood, y quien sabe, quitar esta infección de nuestros cuerpos.

Alex: por tal razón, ustedes tres, como equipo Spartan, serán enviados junto con los S-IVA para ayudar y de ese modo tratar de encontrar en la instalación un método para ganar la delantera en esta guerra…

Dan: … señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que la flota Flood perfore las defensas?

Dan sonaba remotamente preocupado, algo inusual en él, tal vez ser infectado le aba algo más de empatía con la situación de los civiles que actualmente habían sido evacuados a este sistema.

Alex: dos meses cuanto mucho… mantener la barrera activa durante más tiempo podría ser catastrófico… pero considerando que los Flood solo esperaran fuera de nuestro rango de fuego hasta que sea fácil atacar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para ellos antes de darse un banquete con nosotros

Fuimos seguidamente escoltados a unas habitaciones seguras selladas y nos preparaban para el crio-sueño, aunque supongo que el sueño no duraría mucho, ya que la Infinity es la nave más rápida, o eso dicen los rumores, aunque… por lo que sabía, el salto hacia el planeta Forerunner sería peligroso, los Flood seguramente rastrearían nuestra posición, por lo que deberíamos hacer varios saltos al azar con la Infinity. Probablemente nos tardaríamos unos cuantos días demás.

El Jefe al parecer no vendría con nosotros en esta misión, ni el Inquisidor, aunque una fracción de nuestras fuerzas conjuntas con los Grunts y Hunters y algunos Elites de alto rango vendría con nosotros, junto con una buena parte de la munición. El Elite a cargo de estas fuerzas era Usze 'Taham de operaciones especiales.

…

Bueno, al parecer ya era hora de dormir otra vez, eso debo admitir que me aterraba. Volver a los confines de mi mente, volver a tener que enfrentarme con esas imágenes de horror puro a través de las eras… pero no había más opción, el Gravemind esperaba.

Ojee a Lain y a Dan a través de sus trajes, los dos son mostrar ninguna reacción, lo usual en casos como este, pero se sentía tensión en el ambiente ante volver a aquel estado de sueño indefinido… me pregunto qué horrores nos mostrara esta vez para quebrarnos…

Me siento enfermo de solo pensarlo.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Alex**

Me comienzo a retirar de la presencia de los Spartans, a la vez que ellos son escoltados a las cámaras para preparación del sueño criogénico, mientras yo pasaba por el cuartel del Capitán Lasky, y al cabo de unos minutos había llegado de escoltar al Jefe a su Pelican de vuelta a la Tierra, donde al parecer se quedaría en la instalación de la ONI en Mombasa.

Alex: Lasky, muy conveniente tu promoción de campo, ¿No es verdad?

Lasky: supongo que los superiores estaban desesperados ante la aparición del Forerunner, tú mismo notaste la reacción de todos cuando libero ese extraño rayo en Nueva Phoenix

Alex: hablando de eso, ¿qué dice la evaluación de la zona?

Lasky: se mantendrá aislada por el momento en caso de radiación de algún tipo, pero por ahora, parece totalmente un pueblo fantasma, como si no quedara nadie allí… según el reporte del Jefe Maestro, el rayo provenía de un artefacto llamado El Compositor, el cual es capaz de digitalizar materia orgánica, y los convierte en…

Lasky hizo una señal, y por una pantalla vi a la IA Inteligente de la Infinity, un hombre con una especie de traje para escalar montañas nevadas, y era completamente color amarillo, lo llamaban Roland MK II, debido a que la versión original había cumplido sus 7 años a bordo. Este inmediatamente asintió al capitán Lasky y una imagen holográfica salió de una de las mesas de la sala, desviando mi atención hasta ella.

Lasky: .. Esto, una forma de máquina de defensa Forerunner, llamada Caballero Prometeo

El holograma mostraba una criatura color plateado brillante con líneas naranjas fosforescentes, piernas delgadas y con un torso que parecía un chaleco de rugby con una joroba gigante atrás. El brazo izquierdo parecía tener una especie de hoja hecha de energía, no muy diferente a la Espada de Energía de los Elites, excepto que esta era totalmente recta, y en el derecho una especie de arma, casi flotando, apenas pegada a su torso… podría decirse que el arma entera era su brazo, y su rostro… una imagen casi como un lagarto con casco, con ojos brillantes.

Lasky: el reporte del Jefe Maestro con la IA de la Forerunner llamada "La Bibliotecaria" también habla de cómo la mayoría de estos caballeros fueron creados con base en humanos antiguos

Alex: espera allí, ¿me estás diciendo que estas… cosas, fueron humanos?

Lasky: todos los reportes indican a favor de la teoría, y es en parte la razón por la que tú y tus Spartan están acá

Alex: sabía que tanta información desparramada no vendría gratis…

Lasky: la ONI desea que tú monitorees y reportes a la Almirante Osman todo lo inusual que ocurra en Requiem, ya que como Capitán novato aun no me tienen confianza sobre el seguir ordenes

Alex: *Suspirando* pudieron habérmelo dicho ellos mismos en persona

Lasky: sabiendo que dirías eso, me encargaron también decirte que tenían asuntos aún más urgentes; además, así no tendrías oportunidad de negarte, con todo lo que sabes ahora

Alex: como si tuviera opción… bueno, ya es hora del crio-sueño, nos vemos Lasky… quiero decir, Capitán Lasky

Me retire del sitio, rumbo a las salas de criogenia, estaba listo para otra larga hora de sueño, lo que nos aguardaba ahora era esa instalación Forerunner, y quizá la clave para quitarnos a los parásitos de encima de una vez por todas… supongo que eso sería mucho pedir.

* * *

_Un abismo en el tiempo, es lo que somos._

_Insignificantes ustedes yacen ante nuestra verdad que ha perdurado._

_Desde el inicio del universo en sí, nosotros hemos resguardado._

_Pero… por nuestras mismas creaciones traicionados._

_Débiles ustedes son, no más que una mancha en lo que han sido eones de nuestra existencia._

_Nadie se volverla a alzar contra nosotros, y a ustedes al final volverán a ser uno con nosotros, de sus cenizas ustedes nos devolverán la vida._

_De sus cenizas nosotros les daremos nueva vida a ustedes, haciéndolos parte de nosotros._

_De sus cenizas, vendrá un Diluvio._

_De sus cenizas, cantaremos victoria eternamente._

_Y estas cenizas se volverán un monumento._

_Un monumento a todos sus pecados._

**Perspectiva de Dan**

13 de Junio – 3:26 PM – Orbita de Planeta Escuro Forerunner; Nombre Clave: Réquiem

Las náuseas se apoderaban de mi cabeza, me sentía enfermo, totalmente acabado. Dormir en este momento era lo que menos deseaba, sentía como si alguien tomara mi cerebro y lo pisara repetidamente. El origen de esta incomodidad, la voz profunda y sepulcral de un ser del cual estoy seguro ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender enteramente su existencia. Este Gravemind ha estado acosándonos a los 3 desde aquel día de la invasión, y eso me hacía sentir cada vez más incómodo.

Durante cada segundo de sueño podía sentir como aquella criatura cuestionaba mi existencia, se reía de mi fuerza y me obligaba a revivir una y otra vez sucesos que no deseaba volver a experimentar. Aun podía sentir el tacto del cráneo despedazado de aquel sujeto que trato de matarnos en la Tierra, la calidez de sus sesos desparramados en el suelo y en mi pie, y aquel color… una mezcla de rojo y rosa en el piso… tenía ganas de vomitar.

Vi a Cris y a Lain saliendo de sus propios crio-tubos a mi lado, y al parecer Cris no tuvo tanta fuerza para retener el horror… lo que sea que tuviera en su estómago hace un segundo ahora estaba embarrado en el suelo. Podía ver en su cara desprovista de alguna emoción positiva el cómo había sido igualmente torturado. Lain, por otro lado solo se veía ligeramente incomoda por el despertar en sí, aunque su mirada perdida y sus ojeras decían que ella había sufrido de los mismos tratos del parasito.

Sin decirnos una palabra, un escuadrón entero de Spartan-IV ya completamente en armadura se encargaron de llevarnos a las cámaras de equipamiento para que nuestras armaduras con nuevos sistemas de seguridad fueran puestos en nosotros, y a cargo de nuestro grupo de IA's personales, ahora estábamos completamente vigilados y controlados… no había peligro de ser usados por los Flood, o eso espero.

…

Nuestras caras una vez más ocultas, y esas voces chillonas de aquellos a los que llamaban Monitores en nuestras cabezas. PT solía ser bastante hablador, aunque no solía ponerle mucha atención a menos que fuera algo de vital importancia. Yo había pedido permiso para ver algunos datos de la versión original de la IA, más que nada por curiosidad, pero este simplemente dio toda la información y sus funciones como si nada, ya que según él, mantener informado al Reclamador era parte de este llamado "Protocolo" suyo.

2401 Penitent Tangent, según él, ese era su nombre original, y al parecer, aun siendo una mera copia, el Protocolo Forerunner iba arriba de cualquier ley humana… definitivamente eran IA's impredecibles a las que no mucha información confidencial se les podía dar, ya que no estaban completamente subyugados ante las mentes humanas… no estoy muy seguro de como sentirme al respecto de eso. Yo como soldado obedezco cada orden que me dan sin cuestionar, así ha sido siempre, y hasta he escuchado comentarios sobre como yo y los demás somos solo un arma; una pieza más de artillería… esta IA sabe que es lo mismo que yo, pero acepta ese hecho… ¿Pero en donde yace su lealtad?

No sé si admirar su devoción al protocolo de sus amos originales o despreciar su falta de obediencia hacia las órdenes de un ser humano, dejándolas por debajo de su programación original… aunque yo probablemente en su lugar haría lo mismo.

PT: Reclamador, el Capitán Lasky lo espera a usted y a Épsilon en el próximo Pelican de salida, su primera misión ha sido asignada. Una misión de reconocimiento en la zona desértica. Se han desplegado 5 equipos Spartan más por todo el perímetro y se requiere su ayuda para mantener control de estas áreas

Dan: entendido, en cuanto mi equipo esté preparado partiremos…

PT: … supongo que no ha sido informado completamente del reporte del Jefe Maestro, ¿O sí? ¡Estaré más que feliz en actualizarlo con la información relevante en el campo!

¿Informado completamente? Teníamos una leve idea de aquello transcurrido con los últimos detalles del reporte del Jefe, sabíamos un poco de aquellas criaturas llamadas Prometeos, pero no sabíamos de su apariencia física o sus habilidades completas… eso seguro estaría en el reporte, pero… ¿Había algo más?

* * *

Pelican – De camino a la zona desértica de Réquiem

Miller: *por comunicador* Spartan Miller aquí, enviando a los equipos de asalto Domino, Majestic, Ivy, Castle, Crimson y Épsilon a todos los frentes para realizar operaciones de reconocimiento aseguramiento de zonas de aterrizaje

La voz del Spartan resonó por los comunicadores de todo mi equipo en el Pelican, parecía no estar muy nervioso al respecto… estos S-IV en mi opinión parecían más Marines glorificados que nada, aunque mirando a mi equipo… tal vez nosotros también somos así.

Suspire levemente, mientras la compuerta del Pelican comenzaba a abrirse. Vimos la arena vasta, unas cuantas formaciones rocosas, las cuales formaban algunas montañas en el fondo. Respire el aire del lugar a través de los respiradores de mi casco… aire limpio como no había olido hace mucho. Mire hacia el cielo… parecía irreal. Detrás del azul que había en lo alto, podía ver líneas corriendo por este… como si fuera un lecho. Un techo hecho de máquinas, las cuales parecían, mirando desde cierto ángulo moverse a nuestro alrededor, como si rotaran… y luego el sol. Había algo raro con ese sol, aparte de que parecía estar en el interior de esa carcasa, pero aun así… parecía tan real.

Nuestro equipo comenzó a moverse a través de los marcadores de posición que se nos había sido otorgado al salir, y recibíamos transmisiones de los otros escuadrones que se ponían en sus posiciones.

Dan: Épsilon 1 aquí, no hay señales de movimiento, registraremos un poco más al norte

No recibí una respuesta inmediata, por lo que asumí que podía avanzar hacia donde me disponía. Hice una seña a Lain, para que activara su camuflaje activo y tomara la delantera. Ella desapareció al instante, y nosotros recibíamos la transmisión de video directo a nuestros visores por parte de AT desde el casco de Lain.

Avanzamos hacia el norte unos cuantos metros más, hasta que el visor de Lain capto algo curioso… algunas estructuras purpura, creando un pequeño conjunto de barricadas… y un objeto naranja moviéndose lentamente, como si estuviera vivo. Lain uso la mira de su rifle para tener una visión más clara del objeto… era familiar y a la vez… algo curioso. Pero las medidas eran similares, era un Grunt, probablemente de una especie diferente debido a su tono de piel más clara y escamosa… además de un poco más ancho. Su equipamiento parecía algo viejo, y no tan efectivo como los que había visto que eran usados por otros de su especie. Parecía no notar la presencia de aquel ojo mirándola desde la lejanía, y cerca de allí parecían levantarse más Grunts

Dan: aquí Épsilon 1, hemos detectado movimiento… unos cuantos Grunts detrás de barricadas

Miller: *por com* entendido Épsilon 1, procedan a eliminar a cada Covenant de la zona, infórmennos en caso de cualquier complicación u anomalía

Dan: entendido, cambio y fuera. Lain, procede a eliminar a distancia a todo lo que se mueva que no seamos Cris o yo

La falta de respuesta de Lain no fue sorpresa alguna para mí, ella inmediatamente cerró los canales de comunicación, y por unos segundos a la distancia Cris y yo pudimos escuchar algunos disparos. Nos apresuramos lo más que pudimos para dar apoyo a nuestra compañera… pero era evidente que su apodo de híper-letal era apropiado. Lo único que vimos fueron algunos de esos Grunts extraños con un hueco pasando directo por sus cráneos… y a unos cuantos metros adelante, miembros esparcidos de lo que podía identificar como una rara especie de Jackal, con una cabeza un poco más como una anguila… aunque con todos los miembros que le faltaba bien podría ser una.

Continuamos avanzando entre los restos de aquella masacre silenciosa, logrando escuchar un estallido a unos cuantos metros, desde lo que parecía un centro de mando improvisado del Covenant. Haciendo silencio, nos adentramos en esta instalación, logrando escuchar disparos de lo que identificamos como un rifle de plasma en pleno disparo. Asomándonos vimos la escena brutal que había ocasionado Lain.

Eran Elites, con equipamiento poco común pero funcional, mandíbulas cortadas por el suelo, sangre por todos lados, como si no hubiera habido batalla alguna hasta ahora… nunca vieron venir la muerte del cuchillo de Lain… y justo más adelante la causante del alboroto en su, un Elite con una armadura dorada, lo más probable que fuera de tipo Zealot o algún rango superior… una especie de general. Su mano izquierda yacía a 4 metros de él, con su espada de energía en mano. Sangraba por el abdomen por una puñalada profunda y parecía que le habían roto la pierna al doblarla en una dirección que normalmente no debería, y ahora sangraba profusamente, casi inmóvil por el dolor mientras quedaba de repente tirando en el piso, apenas respirando.

Dan: Lain, basta, este Elite parece tener varios ornamentos en su armadura; es de alto rango, por lo que lo mejor sería llevárnoslo para interroga-…

Mi orden fue cortada casi literalmente al mismo que el puñal de Lain encontraba en ojo del alíen, clavándose profundamente, acabando con su vida al instante… es raro, normalmente Lain no era de las que torturaba… sus ataques casi siempre eran letales… pero a este Elite… lo ataco con especial brutalidad. Ella solo retiro el puñal y lo devolvió a su funda, antes de salir de la sala con su rifle.

AT: *por com* transmitiendo grabación

La voz de la IA de Lain me sorprendió, a la vez que cargaba un video. Lain observaba desde el interior a aquel Elite, el cual parecía hablar con un holograma a un Elite, con una armadura más ornamental aun, de un color purpura, y con un holograma con un símbolo extraño en la frente, y una marca con una mano y un símbolo diferente en su torso. Hablaban un dialecto diferente del idioma Elite, por lo que tardo un poco en salir la traducción.

?: Todos los puestos de mando están colocados, y el Harvester está en posición, esperando a que su fuente de energía sea recargada e iniciar con la excavación del artefacto

La primera figura parecía hablarle con cierto respeto, como si informara órdenes a un superior

?: Buen trabajo, Parg Vol, asegúrate que todos los sitios de excavación de zonas menos accesibles sean explorados por Scarabs de modelo de minería, y que todos los puestos tengan pro lo menos a 200 de nuestros hermanos para protegerlos. Los humanos han vuelto más rápido al planeta de lo que esperaba, por lo que los planes deben de ser acelerados… prepara todo para mi llegada

El otro Elite daba órdenes estratégicas, las cuales fueron transmitidas por Parg Vol a unos cuantos comunicadores, con unos susurros inentendibles en Sangheili

Parg: si así lo desea la mano del Didacta, así se hará

La transmisión se cortó en ese momento, y Lain avanzo. Justo cuando los planes se habían enviado, Parg pudo notar su presencia, pero era muy tarde, la puñalada de Lain había llegado a su abdomen en cuanto se volteo... el resto del video era historia.

Dan: comando, envió video de transmisión de comandante Elite interceptado

Miller: entendido Épsilon 1, recibiendo transmisión

Pasaron unos minutos mientras había alguna examinación, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

Dan: ¿Quién es la mano del Didacta?

Miller estuvo a punto de responder, cuando una mujer pelirroja intercepto la transmisión de inmediato, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta que ella debía responder. Mi visor la identificaba como la Comandante Sarah Palmer, la mujer a cargo de las tropas S-IV en Réquiem, y como si fuera una respuesta obvia, un nombre en Sangheili resonó en los comunicadores.

Palmer: Jul' Mdama

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
